Puppet's tale
by cortaplumas
Summary: AU. After a troublesome childhood, Rukia finally holds the reins of her life as a journalist. This will lead her to investigate several odd crimes at her home town, Karakura. Luckily, Ichigo will be around to help her, and also to shake up her organized life. (M for violence and language, mild references to adult scenes)
1. The sand and the rotator

**Puppet's tale**

Chapter 1

**The sand and the rotator**.

It was raining, hard; the clouded sky was so dark that it could be confounded with the night. All the buildings around were plain and ashen. She was running down the street looking for a place to hide, but there was only road ahead and no shelter. She could only hear the sound of her deafening heartbeat pounding in her ears, muffling the sound of her footsteps, and her hunters'. The rain kept pouring down and clouding her vision plastering her hair to her face. Turning around for an instant she sharply removed a raven lock from her forehead. She was already breathless from trying to escape from her pursuers. Quite the reverse from her chasers; they kept popping in her way without effort. She was exhausted and knew that she could not keep on racing at this pace for long; one of this times she would not be fast enough to dodge them and…

-There you are…

She was trying to avoid bumping into one of the chasers when another wall-like man jumped in front of her and she ended up crushing into him. He was looking down at her with an amused grin, as a cat hunting a mouse. When she managed the courage to look up, her hair stood on an end. He wore a despiteful smirk on his. Kicking him in the shins she made her last attempt to flee. Making an annoyed grimace, he grabbed her by the upper arms and held her in the air while she kicked trying to break free. Another man, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, approached them.

-You have something that belongs to me. - The man stated menacingly.

Rukia looked sideways but there was nobody apart from her hunters on sight, the truth is that she was in one of the worse districts of all Karakura, so she should expect no help. The only thing she was hoping to, was that they would be satisfied with robbing her, and would leave her alone once she handed the necklace to them. She shed tears of impotence, it was the only reminder she had of her previous happy life with her sister. In spite of this, she knew that if they left after stealing the only proof she had of having ever been loved, she could consider today to be her lucky day.

For years she had been walking in and out of foster homes and orphanages, in short since she was separated from her sister, Hisana. Mostly she spent her days walking around the streets and avoiding the cops. She feared them the most. They would only shut her in a safe cage and forget all about the little person that they had just handed in to an impersonal system, taking her freedom away.

From a corner of her eye she saw a shadow moving fast towards them. She did not turn around to check but she reckoned that there were already five grown up men cornering her. She kicked more furiously in the air; there was no need for so many people, only to steal a pendant from a little girl. She expected the last man to throw her harshly to the ground, but instead, a shadow fell on them shoving the men that surrounded her. They fell to the floor unceremoniously. Lifting her head from the floor, she spotted a group of men, who had showed up from nowhere, join the fight to help _the shadow_ on his fighting. They where masked unlike the first man, who was now approaching her, blocking all of her exits.

He was tall, wore glasses, and was elegantly dressed in a long raincoat. She feared that they were another gang, worse than the first one. She had heard stories about men who would kidnap homeless kids to make terrible things to them, and she had reasons to believe such story. Regretting her rotten luck, she lowered her eyes in surrender. He leant down on her and offered a hand.

-Are you all right?

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise at the man, his voice was soft and soothing. Not only he was offering help with his hand, but also his eyes and his expression showed kindness towards her.

She hesitated briefly and a shivering went across her body. He immediately took off his coat and wrapped her in it.

-You are Rukia, aren't you?- She nodded astounded- We have looked for you everywhere- he helped her up- Your sister, her husband, all of their friends too…- she still looked confused- My name is Aizen Sousuke- he said offering his hand for a shake, that she did not take yet- a friend of your family, will you come with me? I'll take you back to your family…- she shuddered from head to toe. - Poor thing; you are all drenched…If only Ms Kuchiki could see… I mean Hisana-san.

She was listening from far away not believing her ears; was somebody actually worried for her wellbeing? And that for a long time too? She was baffled at his words but upon hearing that familiar name she gasped and looked up at her savior. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. She could not believe it, she was saved, she was going to live with her sister and they would be happy again. She tugged his hand and he kept it warm in his. Like this they headed for the car, she never heard about her chasers fate.

Little did she know at that moment about her sister's ill fate which had occurred a few months before. It was a blow for her when she found out about it, but she finally got over it thanks to the kind reception of her sister's husband, Byakuya, in his home and family. But in particular, thanks to the tender care of this close friend of the family, who since that very moment was also hers.

* * *

The smell of coffee lingered in the air, the stimulating aroma led his way to the kitchen. It had been a night of little sleep and meanwhile the rain outside was pouring. The clouds were so thick that it was hard to tell when the night time was over. Even this early in the morning his characteristic scowl was already showing in his face while he descended the stairs deep in thought.

-ICHIGOOO!

The boy lifted his head and saw his dad was flying towards him, but the teen stretched a leg in front of him and the elder man bumped into it with the middle of his stomach.

-You are so noisy dad, the girls are still sleeping!

-Masaki, our son is now becoming responsible of her siblings, we raised him rightly…! - He said already on his way to the giant poster of his deceased wife.

-Shut it dad, I just wanted to speak to you; you know…the two of us.

Isshin's typical cheerful face faded. He went back to his place at the other side of the counter and offered his son a steaming cup.

-You have decided, huh? - He said after a long ship of coffee.

-Yeah….I spoke to the Shiba's yesterday and they are willing to take me in. Ganju was actually pretty excited.

-Your cousins? In Tokio? What are you going to do so far from home? And for how long?

-I… will finish my studies there- Isshin rolled his eyes- I'll come to visit often but I need to get away…

-Son, running away is not a solution.

-Maybe not, but staying here is not helping either. - He said shrugging his shoulders.

-Is settled then? When are you living?

-As soon as I say goodbye to the girls.

-ALREADY?

-Dad why are you two talking so loud. -It was Yuzu's tender voice as she entered the kitchen shrugging her eyes.

-Really can't you just quit the bickering, you are such an old married couple! Besides, what is it about today?

A tense silence filled the room for an uncomfortable moment. Ichigo and his dad stared to each other's eyes daringly; finally the younger one broke it.

-I'm moving to Tokio.

-Good for you Oni- chan. - Was Karin's answer but Yuzu contested her.

-Don't say that, Karin! We are going to miss him so much. - And turning to Ichigo she added - But if you must, so be it. She said approaching her brother for a hug.

-Aaaaah! All of our children conspiring against me, Masaki help me! -A flood emanated from his eyes as he faced the poster again - ungrateful…ungrateful! They are going to abandon me soon…

Yuzu tuned to console their father while Ichigo headed for his baggage that was in his room.

-Daddy, don't cry, he will miss us so much that in no time he will be back, don't you reckon Karin?

-I'm not so sure about that, he's so messed up… - she muttered looking away.

-You are right Karin. - Isshin said regaining his composure. - He is still making his atonement for what happened.

-But it was not his fault…- Yuzu innocently offered.

-I know, but he can't see it, and I can't help him. I hope he will find someone who can convince him otherwise and bring him back.

* * *

Rukia was standing alone in the balcony, dressed in a satin gown, at her debut party. Her brother had insisted on organizing a big event in her honor. He was happy to celebrate that "she had turned into such a fine young lady", as he always said. She was truly indebted to him for taking her in under his protection. She showed her care and gratitude by always complying with his desires. The only problem was that all of the guests were businessmen and members of the Karakura's socialite, who were only acquainted to Kuchiki Byakuya, and she was terribly bored

Her brother had promised to her that by the end of the night her friend Momo, daughter of Ukitake Juushiro, a well-respected Karakura's businessman, would get to the party. Until then she will have to content herself with a little dancing with some of the guests. They had been kind to her: they had complimented her remarkable beauty and her exquisite skills at playing the piano. But not much more apart from that little conversation was made, and they were not really to blame. After all she was just a kid in comparison with those present in the room.

So she retreated to the balcony outside the ballroom. The pale light of the moon illuminated the ground and garden of her brother's manor. It was one of her favorite views in the world; it reminded her of the first night she spent there after she was saved. In spite of the crispy breeze that waved her silky dress, she stood there examining the ballroom.

From her spot she could see her brother, elegantly dressed, entertaining some guests. His face was serious but his gaze told otherwise, he was enjoying the company of her friend's father and his wife, Unohana Retsu, who were good friends of his. Also by his side was standing Aizen-san, of whom he was greatly fond.

At that very moment Byakuya was praising his young friend for his extraordinaire labor heading his deceased father's company.

-Aizen-san, your results never fail to astonish me. Truly, what you did with a modest family business to turn it into one of the most pushing companies of this flourishing town is inspiring.

The rest of those present nodded in agreement. He had even been honored with the front page of the economical Karakura's journal, and they portrayed him as the most promising young businessman in town. It had been a couple of years before, but he had not disappointed anyone's expectations since then. It was no secret that the relationship between the two moguls had fortified greatly since that night, when he arrived at the Kuchiki's home with Rukia by his side.

She was Byakuya's beloved wife's sister, and they had been looking for her ever since they married, not even the death of his wife had stopped the search. Aizen, who was several years younger than Byakuya, had easily connected with Rukia. With her brother's consent, they had forged a strong bond, which meant promising prospects for their mutual companies.

-Sousuke, why don't you go see if my sister needs anything? It's been a while since I last saw her dancing in the ballroom.

-Sure. - He smiled briefly and nodded to the rest of those present before turning to look for the other host of the party.

He was heading to the end of the room when the mayor Grimmjaw approached him in a friendly manner and circled his shoulders with his arm.

-Aizen-san, my good friend! Isn't this party delicious? Please tell the hostess when your see her. But I was wondering, do you remember this party I'm planning to do soon? I was wondering how my delivery is doing. You know, after this grand event I don't want mine to go astray in the public's opinion. – Aizen turned back to him and smiled coldly.

-Its already on its way. As I promised, it will arrive just in time; there will be no trouble at all, Grimmjaw.

-Talking about your next party, mayor? - The sneaky voice of the Judge Ichimaru crept up their backs. They turned around to face the man who owned the voice.

-Gin, I see you never lose you inquisitorial attitude…- commented mirthlessly the politician who had been startled by the sudden interruption.

- Not when it comes to your parties Jaegerjarquez… I find the _psicodelia_ in them very entertaining.

The men chuckled at their private joke, but Aizen soon left to switch companies.

-Gentlemen, if you will excuse me.

-Oh _l'amour_, don't you agree, judge Ichimaru? Go already Aizen- san, there are plenty of men in this room waiting for you to slip, so they can hit on her, me included.

-Better hurry Grimmjaw-san, after tonight everything will be settled. - He said waiving back at them. Both men smiled at the piece of news, finally the moment they had long expected was coming.

-Ichimaru-san. - That was Judge Histsugaya, who had just walked in, arm in arm with Ukitake-san's daughter, Momo. The two judges stared at each other gelidly.

-Hitsugaya-san. - Ichimaru responded with a curt nod.

The freshly arrived couple was heading to greet the host, who was standing in the middle of the room, when they spotted Rukia at the veranda.

-Do you want to greet her first?

-No need Shiro, I'll talk to her later. Besides Sousuke is already heading there, and after all tonight is an important day for them. –Toshiro lifted his eyebrows surprised by his fiancée's calmness. - Later she will tell me all about it. – She explained cheekily.

Rukia felt a jacket sliding down her shoulders, it smelled unmistakably of him.

-Aren't you cold, darling? - She smiled back at him. – You look beautiful tonight Rukia, I was wondering if you would save me the next dance?

The young couple headed inside the room when the first compasses of at tender blues ballade had just started filling the air. She knew everyone was keeping their eyes on them as they waltzed around. A _good match_ they would say, and everybody took for granted that from tonight on, the wedding day could be settled in any moment. She was thankful; he had saved her from a terrible life when she was just a kid, accompanied her through those difficult teen days, and now that she was a lovely young woman he stood faithfully by her side. Also her brother who had placed her on top of the world, where many worshipped her, especially this handsome man who was now holding her caringly in his harms as they danced, acknowledged him. She should feel ecstatic with her future prospect and yet she felt, content.

Aizen lowered his mouth close to her ear and tickling her with his breath, and whispered:

-You brother is beckoning for you. –She opened he eyes, which she didn't know she had closed before, and took the hand his companion was offering. He led her to her brother's office's wooden door. Looking into her eyes he leaned into her and muttered a moved _see you later _before placing a shallow kiss on her hand. _Good, no butterflies_, she thought; she would not want to face her brother if her cheeks were furiously blushing. It was so not the Kuchiki's way, and she was everyday getting better at being it.

Rukia carefully opened the door. Behind his desk Byakuya was looking gravely back at her.

-You called me, Nii-sama?

-Yes I did, have a seat. – He offered pointing one of the chairs in front of him. He stood behind his desk walking from one side to the other calmly– I believe you are up to date with the latest change I was considering to introduce in my will. –He did not give her a chance to speak but continued. - And how I was planning to include someone else who could help you run the business and manage my properties once they were inherited by you, my only heiress. You know too, how fond I am of Aizen-san and I believe that your relationship with him is extremely close as well. It was my intention to make him co-owner of my heritage, with the hope that soon enough you would formalize your bond by getting married. Am I correct?

Rukia was speechless. _Was this not what she had expected when she first entered in here?_ And yet a knot in her stomach was making itself a way up to her throat, making it difficult for her to speak.

-Does… Sousuke know about this?

-I haven't told him all about this yet. I was expecting you answer first, but I don't think he will have any inconvenience with this arrangement.

-…I understand. - She said, but her eyes wouldn't leave the floor and her face had turned alarmingly pale.

-What is the problem Rukia? Are you feeling all right? - He was now by her side holding her hand with concern.

- Yes…- suddenly she felt that this should not go on any longer, her brother would understand. – I mean no. - Byakuya imperceptibly lifted his eyebrows. - Is not that I don't want this… but I want some time before to do something for myself. – It was hard getting the words out, but her brother was intently listening to what she had to say. - I want to try, and do something grand, something I can look back at it proudly before settling and committing to form a family. I'm barely of age; I think there is still plenty of time for that. –She was softly panting because of the excitement.

-And what do you plan to do?

-Do remember Abarai-kun?

-Abarai-san? I do, what is it about him?

-He offered a job to me as a journalist for the Karakura's Tribune, and I really would like to try for some time there.

-How long would that be?

-I don't know, four or five years perhaps. I would still be young enough to raise a healthy family. – Byakuya winced slightly at this comment.

-Take the time you need. I will talk to Sousuke. – Her grin started to spread. – And one more thing before you go back to your party. We Kuchikis don't try, we succeed. Don't disappoint me. - Now she was flashing a toothy smile back to her brother and hesitated if embracing him in a tight hug but Byakuya foreseeing her intentions dismissed her quickly.

* * *

-Ichigoooooooo! I heard you are transferring.

That was the noisy Keigo from the other side of the corridor. But he was already hurrying to his office.

-Hey Keigo, what's up? - He asked in a not so friendly manner.

- I heard that they offered you a top position in Karakura and that you had refused.

-Good news travel fast…no, I didn't refuse it, I just asked for a short leave of absence. I would like to have a general view of the situation before I get down to it.

-You are so weird; the place is such a piece of cake. You could just focus on hitting on your secretary while the tasks come already solved into your hands. - His current secretary, Inoue-san, who was helping his boss packing, blushed at the man's boldness. Ichigo shook his head disapprovingly.

- You do understand that the position entails a lot more responsibility than that, don't you? Besides I prefer to be where the action is brewed, and if possible, to be of some use.

Keigo chuckled amused. -If you wanted to help people you should have gotten another job.

-Oh really, I thought this was actually the one for that.

-Seeing how much you enjoy your life in the process you could have chosen to be a monk, your life style wouldn't have been altered. – He leaned down to his ear and added with a lower voice. – Having such a hottie for secretary and nothing is going on between you two? I don't buy that. – Ichigo rolled his eyes at the improper comment. – By the way, where are you sending your stuff? - He said pointing at his already packed belongings.

-I'm moving to Karakura tomorrow morning and I will keep all this stuff at my apartment. I am not showing myself in the office for the moment, anything I need to know Chad will keep me informed. – He turned to his assistant - Inoue-san? I might need you to be my link here after I move out so I will be in touch, if you don't mind.

-Of course not Kurosaki-san –She complied blushing slightly - I'll be glad to be of any help, I also wanted to wish you good luck at your new post.

-Thank you Inoue. - He said sincerely, and taking a breath he muttered – I'm going to need it.

* * *

-KUCHIKI! - Yoruichi called a bit too loud for a next-standing person. It had been two years since she had arrived to the editorial office and her hard work had granted her a soft spot on her boss's heart. Instead of meaning any special treatment from Yoruichi, she would treat her much more exigently.

-How can I help you? - Rukia offered to her boss looking up from her desk.

-Get your lazy ass out of here. I have work for you: a robbery at the Central Bank. – Rukia's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't need to be told twice, she was already sprinting on her way.


	2. Urge to unite

Chapter 2

** Urge to Unite**

Ichigo had gotten the piece of news by pure chance; he was on the phone with Chad the moment he was informed of the incident by the head office. He picked up his raincoat, notepad and camera before heading to the crime scene.

He was outside the perimeter with the rest of the team, waiting for his colleague to arrive. In the meantime he revised some of the notes he had taken so far. Suddenly, a blur of raven locks came out of nowhere and without a single word kicked him hard in the crotch.

-Sorry about that carrot top, but this exclusive is going to be mine. – She said guiltless to a crouching Ichigo before running towards the scene. His vision blurred with pain but lifting his head he demanded breathlessly.

-Somebody get her! – Some of those present at the scene who were gathering information had gone running after her, but she easily escaped from their hands. It looked like a goose chase, with her dodging effortlessly between them. She was even cocky enough to turn around the moment before entering the building and wink at him.

Rukia entered inside the branch a little breathless from the sprint, but playing it cool to avoid being noticed. The hall was in the dark. Obviously the burglars had turned off the power system to avoid the security cameras. Still, the room was neat. Probably the back of the ATM, which was in this room, hadn't had been their aim. _If it wasn't for the money, what had they been looking for?_

She spotted a door that lead to a corridor on her left and went in. At the end she could see some stairs that went down. _Probably to the basement, where the vault is._

She had been right. When she reached the bottom of the stairs the security gate was opened and there was a great mess behind it. Many of the safe boxes had been broken into and the contents spread all over the floor. She took her camera out and begun taking pictures of the scene. Shortly after, she heard steps approaching. It was bad. If she was caught in here not even her boss would be able to get her out of trouble. There was nowhere to hide, so she put the camera inside her clothes and hoped for the most dummy cop in the police force to show up. She had just closed her coat when a light was directed towards her face, _spotted_.

-Miss, what are you doing here?

Rukia calmly tried to dodge the light pointed at her eyes, and with her most innocent look she explained.

-Agent…? - She battered her eyelashes softly with a shiny smile highlighting her doll face.

-Kotsubaki. – He offered mesmerized.

- …Kotsubaki. I was sent to check that no cheeky press photographers had sneaked in here, sir.

-Right, I was just sent here for that same purpose. –Rukia's anxiety betrayed her calmed expression for an instant.

-Oh really? That's perfect because Lieutenant…Aburei wanted to talk to me earlier, so now that you came here…I can go there… - She gave him no chance to retort and rushed out of there. She could hear the man asking, Liutenant _Aburei_? Which division is he in? Luckily someone had answered her prayers and now she was safely away from his inquisition.

Ichigo was giving some instructions to his fellow colleagues while he waited for the director of the branch to come out so he could get some questions answered. His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the said man, heading towards him escorted by someone. Well, not just someone; it was the same camera, the same raven hair, and the same eyes. It was the girl who had kicked him before. And now she was clearly gathering a testimony from the director. From his spot he could hear her speaking.

-Thank you so much, Komamura-san for your kindness, I promise this information won't end up falling on deaf ears. We will make sure that the police won't laze around on this case. – She added turning her head dismissively towards Ichigo. Ichigo's fist tightened. The man nodded grateful and offered his hand for a shake. When the pair was standing next to him, the girl looked up and flashed Ichigo a mischievous look, which made his jaw set, and got ready to flee. He stretched his hand to grab her by the shoulder but she was already gone waving back at him mockingly.

-Don't waste your time anymore; my paper is already on the rotary press. You are late for the exclusive!

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He knew there was no chance for them to catch the Shorty menace on the run, but he would not let it rest at this.

* * *

The phone was ringing insistently.

-Moshi, moshi.

-Aizen-san? – The voice of the mayor Grimmjaw answered at the other end. – I have spoken to the Treasury. They confirmed that they were planning an inspection on you. I could not talk them out of it.

-It's alright now. It's already been taken care of, thank you Mayor anyway.

-I reckon they will arrive this week at some point.

-I appreciate the information, I'll be ready.

-Sure, just one more thing. I heard a rumor about the Kuchiki girl being in the market. –He said suggestively but in a playful manner. In spite of that a low growl resounded from the other end of the line.

-If you ever touch her I will personally cut off a paw from you.

There was a brief silence on the other side of the line. The Mayor swallowed hard. – Don't forget about the party, you are an important guest.

-I won't. – Click.

-Aggressive negotiations?

He looked up at Rukia, who was leaning against the threshold. He smiled softly with the pleasant view - Have you been waiting for long?

-Not really. I just got here. – She smiled comfortingly and suggestively seated on the edge of his desk – Did you know that last night the Central Bank was robbed…?- Aizen nodded, it was all over the news – …here is the deal. My boss thinks I made such a good report that she rewarded me with two tickets for the opera tonight. – Surprisingly his expression had turned somber.

- Have you got more information apart from the one on the papers?

-No… - She frowned a bit in confusion but replaced it quickly with a smug expression – It was because I was the first to gather the information. Thanks to that, we were the first to post it, which lead to a dramatic increase of the sales today. – He was smiling again. - It looks like the people in Karakura are tired of their peaceful town and they are greedy for crimes. - She said with a stern face but in a mocking way, which made Aizen chuckle lightly.

-Congratulations for that, but I'm afraid tonight I won't be able to accompany you. – Her face turned into a cute pout and he smiled tenderly – really I can't, I'm sorry darling.

She shrugged her shoulders disappointed. – That's too bad, I guess I will just call Momo or something…

-Sure, have fun dear.

* * *

**Crime strikes back in Karakura**

**Are the peaceful days of our town over?**

-I can't believe it, that midget is blowing my post up before I even get to take it! - Ichigo complained pacing the room up and down. He was back in his place with Chad, who had just arrived with the morning papers.

-Anyway, what have you got so far?

-Not much, really, the case has been taken over by another section and they won't let us stick our noses into it. They have the exclusive.

-So you have _nothing_? No testimony or traces, not even a single picture?

-Nope, they confiscated everything.

Ichigo exhaled hard and laid flat against the back of the sofa. – I don't like the look of this. – The two men remained in silence. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes lightened up having found a shortcut. – I reckon I know someone who can help us with that. –He said pointing at the bottom of the article.

-Kuchiki Rukia? - Chad shook his head disbelieving. – Good luck with that, she's a bulldog; she will not share what she got with anyone.

-She will with me. - Chad lifted an eyebrow skeptically while Ichigo reached for the phone and looked up for her number on the Internet.

One dial tone….two dial tones…

-Moshi, moshi.

-Is this Kuchiki Rukia?

-Yes it is. Who am I talking to?

-Kurosaki Ichigo, we met at the Central Bank… you called me carrot top.

-Ah, it's you…still mourning?

-Nope. I was going to offer you to share what you got there with me. - A mirthless laugh filled the other end.

-Why on earth would I ever do that?

-Well, you must know that my wife is terribly depressed because we fear that now we might never have children. I reckon the judge will have it into account.

-You are married?

-Besides, I saw you trespass the police seal without permission, and probably disturbed the crime scene too.

The other end was now silent.

-I'm glad that you agreed. It's a promising start for future collaborations. By the way, I'm not married, but you were quick to ask, are you interested in me?

-What? No! …I just meant that you looked so young… - she suddenly flushed.

-Don't bother sweetheart, stop embarrassing yourself any further; just bring me what you got.

-…I should have kicked harder. - He chuckled deviously imagining her grinding her teeth together.

-I'll meet you up for dinner at *****, there you might get a chance to do it. See you at ten.

Ichigo hung up briskly not waiting for her retort.

-Will she show up? – Chad wondered.

-Oh, definitely.

* * *

Rukia was waiting for her friend at the bottom of the opera-house. She had contacted her shortly before the show's start, and it was imperative to attend well dressed, so Momo was running a bit late. Finally she descended from the taxi panting for air.

-Momo, I'm so glad you could make it. - She said offering her arms for a hug.

-Any time, Rukia. - She said accepting her embrace. – What is it with that face? We were supposed to be celebrating but you look so crossed!

-I was, until this _jerk_ contacted me. I have to meet him up for dinner.

-Him? - Momo asked with unfazed curiosity.

-It's not like that, he is a colleague.

-If you say so. –She said dismissively. – But here I am, escorting you to the opera instead of your _former?_ fiancé, while you are even having dinner with another man. You'd better have a plausible explanation for this. One day we were expecting you and Sousuke to announce your wedding, and suddenly you throw everything away to be a journalist. With that, all of your future plans to the bin. - Momo obviously had a soft spot for Aizen. - It's been two years already, is Sousuke still ok with this? – Momo had firmly believed that they made the perfect couple, so she was rather upset when her friend changed her mind, although it was only temporarily.

- I told you… - Momo begun to roll her eyes but Rukia shook her head to make her listen. - We are good; he was ok with my decision then. He understood that I'm still young and that there will be plenty of time for that. He is still willing to give me some time. We're not over, he was just busy. – She gave a long sigh. – And I'm not throwing anything away. I needed this Momo. It had been a long time since I felt this excitement for anything. I makes me feel…alive, and I don't know for how long they will let me do what I really want. So I will get the most of it while I can. –Momo nodded in defeat and gave a light squeeze to her hand before entering the building.

-…So this new guy, is he hot? – Momo poked her on the side and Rukia rolled her eyes.

-I told you, he's only a jackass.

* * *

For the entire day he had been so full of himself, thinking that he was the one calling the shots on this negotiation. He had imagined her coming in with her head bowed in defeat, and he would play the magnanimous guy and treat her condescendingly without rubbing her defeat, much. But Kuchiki was late. He had been sitting at the table on his own for half an hour already, and his confidence over his coercing skills diminished every passing second. He was already considering new ways to get the information out of her when, finally, the door opened and she went in beautifully dressed. At least she looked somewhat rushed. He was expecting an apology glance when their eyes met. Instead, his breath faltered. It was an only for an instant, before the _maître_ approached her and she nodded towards him. He felt a shiver travelling down his spine, and resisted the urge to put the jacket back on, _maybe he should; she was so elegantly dressed after all._ His hesitance must have been showing because she frowned slightly as she stood, waiting for him to push the chair under her.

Once they had taken a seat and ordered she stated:

-I understand that you want to make cooperation. –She was getting straight to the point. He nodded curtly because he felt his throat slightly dry. – But I have the information of this case and you have a dubious threat. – Ichigo lifted his eyebrows scornfully. – So what do you have to offer?

He cleared his throat and went for the bluff.

-I have good contacts in the police; I could get information from there. Your investigation now is at a dead end, isn't it? – Rukia didn't confirm nor denied.

-How comes that you have those contacts? I know the group that has taken over the investigation and it is extremely hermetic. So what are you, one of them? –Ichigo felt bewildered, she was questioning a bit too aggressively.

-I'm not, I just have contacts.

-That's too vague; I need to trust on you. - She said boring her eyes into his. This made his shoulders fall down unguarded. _What is it about the way she stares? It's like falling into a pool of…_He reacted before her frown deepened with suspicion.

-I'm a freelancer; I'm now currently working for the highest bidder. But I wouldn't mind working now for your paper. In any case I would do it under a nickname.

-And which one would that be?

-…

-What? I suppose it's the one you usually sign your articles with, just tell me.

-S…strawberry… - _Really? The one those bullies named you when you were in high school? Well done Ichigo_.

-Strawberry? Isn't that a tad American?

-Well yes but I used to work there. I recently moved here.

-But you are Japanese, aren't you? I mean with your hair and all…

-Yes I am thank you midget. - He retorted a bit stung.

-There is no need to insult, I'm just checking. For all I know you could be a cop playing me along. – She retorted defensively, which startled Ichigo.

There was no need to confront her, she was just being cautious. He understood that. He would not work with someone he didn't rely on either, so he softened his stance. - I would never leave you in the lurch, you can trust in me. - This time it was him boring into hers looking for an understanding. Her cheeks reddened slightly at his gesture and she looked away. He reckoned it was time to change the topic to cool down.

-What about you, a Kuchiki? Are you in any way related to the mogul? - She still wouldn't look back.

-Perhaps… - Her gaze lazily returned to him. Her voice was calmer now but her eyes were uneasy – It's not important, I am working here on my own and you are asking me to risk a lot. If I trust you, I have only me to rely on if everything goes astray.

He nodded understandingly. – Then let's make sure it doesn´t.

The rest of the meal passed in a blur until they realized that Kisuke Urahara, the restaurant's owner, was standing next to them.

-Did you enjoy your meal? – Rukia nodded sincerely. -We would like to invite you to the new lounge bar we have recently opened for the drinks of the after meal. – Ichigo shook his head with authority.

-Not today Urahara; we are working.

-Actually I would love to go. – She said flashing a dashing smile. - We may finish our meeting there. – Rukia was already accepting the arm Urahara offered.

-Like hell we would do that, you still have to show me the pictures. – He hurried to stand in the way and slap Kisuke's arm away.

-Then I might show them to you while we have a drink, if you want. – Ichigo agreed reluctantly.

-Fine. But for the record, this is hardly the way to get any work done.

-Oh, drop it old man. You'd better lessen up or you will get wrinkles from scowling so much. – Ichigo rubbed his forehead smoothing his deep scowl.

-So now I'm an old man? You didn't say that earlier. Besides, which way is that to address your superiors, grade-schooler?

-Hey you! I might be short but don't underestimate me, because I have proved to be a lot more efficient than you in this job already. - She crossed her arms arrogantly. Even her chin was smugly raised.

With that the argument was settled. Ichigo gave a long sigh. He hated losing to this infuriating woman, but it was better if he did not cross her too much. He still needed to gather information from her. After a short silence filled with tension, Ichigo clumsily tried to ease the mood.

-So…What is it with the fancy dress; did you dress up for me to treat me into helping you?

-What? You wish! I just came from the Opera; I would never smart up for some self-assured prat! –She was ridiculously fuming. - Ah, and let me tell you one more thing, _you_ are the one who's begging me for help. And _I,_ altruistically, am obliged to teach you how things must be done in this job.

-…

-What?

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. - I actually meant to compliment you, but, don't worry about it, you're welcome! - Rukia bit her lip embarrassed and looked away.

-Still… you look pretty.

She muttered some retort under her breath, but it was almost a whisper compared to how she had brightly blushed at his compliment.

-Excuse me?

-I said thank you, and also, I'm sorry I was late. I run into a bit of traffic as I headed here from the opera house.

She finished looking back at him with an apologizing look in her eyes, of those that can melt, and so different from her previous attitude. Ichigo raised his eyebrows confused by her sudden mood swifts. Unexpectedly, he found that enthralling. When they were already sitting on the couch Rukia broke the silence.

-I think we should get back to business.

-Sure, I agree.

Rukia searched on her purse and extracted a folder from it. She opened it and scattered the pictures all over the tea table.

-This are the vault's photos, in the rest of the building there was nothing out of order apart from the power system being turned off.

-The robbery was made at four in the morning. Anything of value would have been in that room, wouldn't it? – Ichigo inquired.

- Yes, but the ATM looks out onto the hall-room

-That does not sound too safe for me. – Rukia nodded in agreement. – And yet they did not go for the money? What did Komamura-san said to you?

-He said that in the safe boxes, by what they could appreciate on first sight, there were missing expensive and exclusive jewels. He said it was a matter of time for the police to get them back. - - and quoting the branch's director, added. - Because if they tried to sell them on the black market they could be easily tracked down with the serial number of the piece. I reckon they must have stolen something else.

-In your pictures most of the opened safe boxes are on the first part of the corridor. Besides, there is this one. –he said pointing at the picture. – In the end of the corridor, completely isolated from the rest of the forced ones. Who does it belong too?

-Komamura-san said that they did not know anything else for the moment, that only when the police was finished there they could go back to the archives and check exactly what had been stolen and to whom.

-Then we should go back there in the morning to speak to him.

* * *

Ichigo was in the shower getting ready for their meeting at the bank when the telephone started to ring. He came hurrying out of the shower wetting the floor in his way to it.

-Moshi, moshi.

-Kurosaki, I can't meet up with you today. - It was Rukia on the other end.

-Already backing out? - He mocked.

-I never run away Kurosaki; I have an important thing to do today. I need you to gather all the information you can on your own.

-Now it's me doing the entire job? - Suddenly the situation was far from enjoyable.

-Don't be stupid! I would never leave the important issues to someone I don't even know if he can write properly. It is because I already know who one of the victims is.

-And who is it, then?

-I'll tell you in due course, now go do your work.

-What is it? Am I your servant now? I thought we were partners; you have to share your information with me.

-Once you become a well respected journalist like me, we may talk like equals; now go get your job done. – With that she hung up.

Ichigo remained looking at the telephone in his hand for a few moments. _And here I was thinking _I_ would get information out of _her_, I should listen to Chad more often._

* * *

Aizen greeted the secretary in a friendly way before entering to the office where he had an appointment with the police chief of Karakura.

-Good morning Chief, I came to check if all of my stolen belongings had already been retrieved.

The police chief smirked. – Almost every jewel that was stolen is already in the hands of their rightful owners. Our city is not only safe again, but proved to have an efficient police.

-That is because you are the head of it. Thank you very much Tousen-san. –the chief nodded dismissively.

-My superiors may not think the same; I have been told that a few weeks ago that my post was offered to a young and promising Tokio inspector. –Aizen's eyes betrayed his calm. – But apparently he has refused the offer. – Aizen exhaled relieved.

-When did you know about this?

-A few days ago, a third person slipped. But it seems that our peaceful Karakura is not a post preferred for those who are greedy for promotions.

-I hope it will remain like this for a long time. - The police officer nodded in agreement. – We shall keep our crime rates at a minimum.

* * *

Silence filled the room. The news had fallen onto them like a tombstone. Rukia patted her friend's hand not knowing how else to comfort her. Her father wouldn't stop making calls from his office all morning, and his tone increased with each passing minute. He looked desperate.

What worried her friend and her mother secretly the most was Ukitake's health. A few years ago he had a light heart attack with no severe consequences, but now under all this stress the image was swimming in everybody's minds.

Komamura-san had come to visit early that morning to inform Ukitake-san that the papers about the bank guarantee had disappeared, and without that his company was instantly in bankruptcy. He had tried to speak to the central in Tokio or even some of his creditors but to no avail. They were trying to keep the news hidden for as long as they could to avoid alarming the stock market before they found a solution, but time was passing by and their situation was desperate.

Rukia had promised to be in charge of this news and treat the case with as much respect as possible, they trusted her with that part, but still they needed a white horse that could help them while they restructured their finances. That's why they needed the press to be careful not to scare all the possible suitors.

Her phone was vibrating inside her purse now.

-Sousuke?

-Hello Rukia, I heard about Ukitake-san, are you there?

-How did you know? - An alarmed Rukia questioned.

-It was your brother who called me, everything has been very discreet. – She exhaled alleviated. - I may have a solution for Ukitake-san, where are you now?

-We are all at his home, come quickly.

Aizen appeared at the door ten minutes after, and Rukia opened the door for him. Ukitake went back to the sitting room with his family and there they met.

-Ukitake, I was sorry to hear about what happened to you, it's a real tragedy and a nightmare for all of us. I have known you for a long time as a businessman, and also your family. I know you are dependable and I'm willing to be your support for as long as you need it, until this case is solved.

Everyone's faces lightened up with hope. Ukitake invited him to go in his office to discuss the terms of the offer. Rukia felt so proud of him, it was all over her face when they crossed glances before he went in and closed the door behind.

* * *

They were meeting up at his apartment. Apparently he had no official place to work as he had just moved into town and it could not be done at her office.

_-Kurosaki, have you got the information? –she was on the phone with him._

_- I have, but you'd better have a good excuse for leaving me out of this._

_- I do, I promise I will explain everything to you, can we meet somewhere private?_

_He shuddered inwardly; this was getting into a marshy land. - Isn't your office private enough?_

_-No it isn't, we could be overheard there, what about yours?_

_-Mine… - He could say that his wasn't safe either but this could come up many times during their investigations so he offered. – I don't have an office…yet, you know I'm a freelancer so, I currently work from home._

_-Fine, tell me your address._

She had been so resolute then, but now that she was approaching the building she had the same queasy feeling in her stomach that she had had the previous night. She knocked on the door hoping that he wasn't in. Not likely since she had just spoken with him to confirm this meeting.

Ichigo, dressed with a shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a pair of comfortable jeans, opened the door. Unlike the night they went out for dinner when he was wearing a classy jacket with a tie, now he looked comfortable enough to work. She felt oddly relieved that he knew what where they up to now. He took her coat to the hallstand and invited her in.

The flat was rather plain with no pictures hanging on the walls; it made sense if he had just moved in it. But there were no boxes on the way. It was simple and tidy. She could softly smell his scent which lingered on the air, _that meant that he had no roommates and he lived alone, that was good, for the confidentiality she meant. _She tried to soothe herself but her knees were imperceptibly trembling.

He had made some coffee and brought it in two cups to the tea table in the middle of the room. He offered her a cup.

-So which was the big secret you could not tell me about? - He said taking a seat next to her. She stiffened on her seat and backed away furtively.

- First your work. I want to make sure that you are actually of some use in this cooperation. She said after a long swallow.

-I spoke to Komamura- san and he confirmed what he had told you yesterday about only stealing items that were easily tracked on the black market, almost as if they wanted to be caught.

-And were they?

-No they weren't, but most of the jewels had already been retrieved. He also told me that the pattern had been rather confusing; they just broke into as many safe boxes as they could in the beginning of the corridor, only taking this kind of items, except in one where they also got some important papers that have caused a lot of trouble.

-Was it in the safe box at the end of the vault?

-That is what I asked but he said that he wouldn't know because the police had confiscated the entire documents and they were taking care of the bank vault themselves. The police was even managing the vault contents and talking to the victims by themselves without the bank intermediation. He only knew the information the police had shared.

Rukia nodded satisfied. – It's not perfect but it's enough; I will share my part then.

-Were you testing me?

-Of course, I had already talked to Komamura-san this morning, probably after he talked to you. And he told me the exact same thing. I had to check that you were actually of some use to me.

Ichigo's eyes turned into slits and his jaw tightened. - Wha…

-I know who this special victim is - she interrupted - because I spent the entire day at his home. His situation was desperate and he needed my help to calm the thirsty press.

She told him all about it, from the point where her friend Momo had called her, until the end of the reunion, when she had called Ichigo.

- For now they will keep their house and other private real states they have. Ukitake will also be still on charge of the company, with it incorporated in Aizen's holding. - Ichigo wondered why she had called him Sousuke, did all of the businessmen and their families had such a close relationship in Karakura?_ - _However, everything will be under surveillance of Aizen, who has the usufruct of the company installations.

He could see her eyes shining with pride as she told the story. Indeed this Aizen guy sounded like a knight in a shiny armor that would make anything for his friends. He suspected that certain pair of violet eyes had something to do with his resolve, which was not illicit of course, but kept bugging at the pitch of his stomach. Something about this deal made the hairs on his nape stand to an end.

* * *

The day after, he confirmed what he already knew from Rukia and Chad about the squad that had taken over the case. They were impenetrable, secretive and also very efficient, which made them impossible to break into. In two days they had almost solved the crime. Only Ukitake's avail papers were missing. Apparently that was not so easy to track, or maybe the thieves were waiting for things to calm down and then sell them.

He looked back at a magazine that was a little behind the times. There was an article about the city's Mayor: Grimmjaw-san. He had been elected three times in a row. Ever since he had been on charge the crime rate had been close to zero. This robbery proved also that if ever a crime was to be committed, the police was more than prepared to solve it.

When he lived here back in his teen days, the city was not as safe. The gangs had the city under control. He still recalled that fateful night he had witnessed when some menacing men, who wore their jackets inside out, kicked hard some others who looked as fearsome as the first ones.

He was coming home from his dojo walking by the hand of his mother when this gang spotted both of them and approached their way menacingly. He had been powerless to defend her mother, who in the end had only asked for them to let the boy free.

He still shuddered at the terrible memory. Soon after that incident, for which they never arrested anyone, the town's crime rate started to decrease. It was around the same time that the mayor Grimmjaw won his first election. But it was already too late for his mother.

Enough of this, now he had another case on mind. He had asked Chad to investigate this Aizen-san. His gut was telling him that there was something wrong with the guy. But for once in his life, his gut seemed to be wrong. Apparently he had been plundered in the Central Bank rob too. It made no sense that he would be willing to be robbed in order to rob someone else, wouldn't it? He even found ridiculous the idea of someone who could own a bank trying to steal one. Then why was he investigating him? Was it because of the way Rukia spoke about him, like he was a modern saint? Had he wanted to prove her wrong? What did he care?

-Oi Ichigo!

- Huh? Ah sorry Urahara, I was up in the moon, what were you saying?

-Nothing important, why are you so dreamy? Is there a lady behind it somewhere?

-No, is this new case about the Central Bank…

-I thought you worked in Tokyo only.

-I'm being transferred, but that is still a secret. And now that I remember, I would appreciate if you don't repeat such an invitation to a lounge's private room, it was a colleague and it was pretty embarrassing.

-I though you two had something going on with that stare contest going on.

-What are you talking about? - His trademark scowl showing up on his face.

-Exactly what I was about to ask. - That was Urahara's friend, Youruichi who asked for a beer to the bartender.

-See, this young man here, we are like family, and he brings a girl into my restaurant. Black hair, long legs, violet eyes… you get the picture, right? She was totally out of his reach. –Ichigo protested – then what am I supposed to do? Help him get the girl of course!

-Violet eyes huh? That's pretty rare, where did you get her? - She was staring narrowly at Ichigo.

-I didn't get her, we only work together, and she's a journalist.

Youruichi's eyes widened. - So you work together, huh? And which company do you work for, if I may ask?

Urahara saw the alarm in Ichigo's eyes and went in to rescue. – Don't play the police here Youruichi, he's a good boy, leave him alone.

Urahara started then asking him about his family and they engaged into a conversation once again. Youruichi wouldn't join the conversation actively; instead she stared at him closely.

* * *

The day after, Ichigo and Rukia agreed to drop the case after handing over the article. It was full of dead ends and the police wouldn't give any more information for the sake of the investigation. Rukia finally gave up on it and went back to her lost-kitty-section. It felt so dull after the past frenetic days. Abarai showed up in her office.

-Hey Rukia! You seem bored.

-…Huh?Ah hello Renji, Actually I am. I have nothing exciting to work on today; at least you in the economic section have something grand to tell. I mean, with the takeover bid of Arrancar corps over Gotei INK going on…- She was distractedly playing with the Chappy figure she kept in her desk.

-Yeah, although I wish you could help me get an interview with the main character…

-I guess…- her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

-Is everything all right?

-…

Renji waved a hand in forn of her vacant eyes.

-..What?

-I asked if everything is alright with Aizen.

-Yeah, sure, why wouldn't it? - She was suddenly startled -You ask me such weird things… - Renji shrugged his shoulders.

-So about the interview…?

-…Well I'm not sure if I can actually get him to do it. You know how this goes, he is full of work and everything has to be done quickly. He even had a Treasury inspector yesterday. So I don't even see him much lately, I don't know when we will be seeing each other next. Sorry Renji.

-Don't worry about me, but are you sure you two are ok? You seem distracted.

-Sure, it's just that I wish I was still doing those investigations. The past few days were great. – Renji lifted his eyebrows disbelieving. Finally she gave him a true smile. – I'm fine, just go back to your work or Youruichi will kick your ass.

-Yes I will, get back to work Abarai. –Youruichi demanded pointing him out of the room with her fat finger. She turned back to Rukia.

-Er…Rukia, this other writer you made the article with. What do you know about him?

-Only that he is a freelance journalist who doesn't want to come out in the open, that's why he signs like that. –Then she raised an eyebrow startled. - Why? Do you want to hire him? You should know I did most of the job!

-Don't bother; I'm not rich enough to pay for two pen pushers.

-Then why did you want to know?

-I just wanted to know if you had further plans of collaboration. – Rukia gave a sigh.

-Doesn't look like it; I'm back to the kittens. - She said shaking some papers and her boss nodded.

-Good, just be careful.

* * *

Hello everybody, here is the second chapter. Thanks a lot for reading it, specially to those who left reviews, they made me really happy! So please everyone, review!

Continues next week.


	3. A face from the past

Chapter 3

**A Face From the Past**

Weeks had passed since she last felt the thrill of sneaking into a forbidden place. Karakura town was back to its usual state: a dull place for journalists. It was perfect for citizens, though. You can't please everyone.

The only big event planned ahead was Mayor Grimmjaw's party prior to the elections. It had taken a lot of discussion and its fair share of arguing, but Sousuke had finally allowed her to accompany him to the party. He only allowed her to go as a professional, so she would have to leave the minute the official press did. That meant less than half an hour inside, which was not sufficient, but she would not waste her time in pouts. She will get the most of it, even if she had to do it behind their backs.

* * *

Ichigo opened the fridge's door. As usual, there were only a few cans and a couple of rotten sausages. He really needed to do some shopping, but at midnight everything was closed. And he was so hungry! Perhaps that little convenience store down the road was still open. He pulled a jacket to protect him from the chilly night and headed downstairs.

He lived in the west side of the city, in a street that had the Rukongai Park on the east, and one of the most exclusive districts on the opposite side of the road. He had been very lucky to get this apartment. He had no idea how his Godfather, Urahara Kisuke, had found it. Not only because of the elegant neighbors in the street, but also for the exclusive hotels, shops and clubs. It was not unusual to spot famous people in this area; even tonight he was seeing many people elegantly dressed. They walked down the street heading to the same place: the Haori Club. He recognized some of them as important businessman, whereas he could not say the same for their escorts. At least some of them were not their rightful wives; he was sure of that.

He continued on his way to the store but he could not stop himself altogether from nosing around the building, he was even tempted to sneak in it for a while by entering the back door. Ichigo almost immediately chastised himself for thinking about crushing into parties like a headless teenager. Nonetheless, the moment he was ready to back out of the blind alley that was on the back of the club, he heard a deaf noise coming out from it. He narrowed his eyes trying to gauge what had caused it, and they widened in surprise when he saw the origin. Kuchiki Rukia was climbing on top of a couple of gasoil cans all dressed up in a tight cocktail dress. She even had her heels on! It looked as if she have had the same idea as him, and was trying to enter the building by a window that was open ajar on the second floor.

-Oi!

She turned around startled with the expression of someone that had been caught in the act. When she recognized him her eyes widened in shock and lost balance. She waved her arms around trying not to fall back, but she ended up landing with her butt on top of some garbage bags, causing a big clatter.

-What the hell are you doing here? – She scolded, then she realized she was trying to be silent, but to no avail, somebody from inside closed the window, which blew off all of her chances to get inside. She groaned annoyed.

-Gawd, I can't get in anymore, are you happy now?

-Very. What is it with you that every time we met you are trying to sneak into some forbidden place?

-Are you going to blackmail me again, Kurosaki? – Ichigo chuckled.

-I didn't thought about it, but now that you say so, what about you tell me why you were trying to get in there and I invite you to dinner in payment?

-You have no idea what is going on? Then no thank you, I have work to do, and it involves no cooperation with you again. – She said lifting her chin arrogantly, but her stomach growled in disagreement.

He smirked cockily. - Come on, your only way in has already been cut; now you don't have anything better to do. Why don't you come to have dinner with me? Maybe I can even help you with your new investigation.

-Of course I have better things to do, for example: mourning my bad luck whenever you are around. Besides, why are you here?

-I live here, remember? – He said pointing at his house, which was not far away. - I was going to get something to eat, but instead I found a hungry beggar to feed. Come on, I promise it will be fun. - He said tugging at her lightly. She gave in begrudgingly and Ichigo took the phone out to make a call.

-And I'm not begging you to do anything; it is more like you always abducting me. Besides, where are you taking me? – She asked as they approached his car.

- Don't be impatient, you'll see.

Ichigo parked the car in front of what he said was the restaurant. She looked at the door warily because there was no signal or placard on top of it. And they were in a very residential district, so it was not to be expected.

-Are you sure it is here? There are no lights and no sign of anybody awake. - Ichigo chuckled amused once again.

-This is not a typical restaurant; I would say that it is in the blurry limit between legal and illegal. –She raised an eyebrow that was barely distinguished in the dim light. - Don't give me that look, I promise it's worth it. – He said knocking on the door with the clapper. She looked up at him, not yet too confident about his place.

The same blond man who greeted them at the restaurant the first time was in front of them waving happily. Urahara, if she remembered correctly.

-Welcome Ichigo. How nice to have you back here at my humble home! - He smiled down to her. – And this pretty lady here?

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-Rukia-san, if you don't mind, - Rukia nodded. - Here we are only a few of us. I remember you from your last visit. Welcome to my special home, please come in. - He said leading them to a table at the back of the place. Seeing her slight hesitance Ichigo gave her a light push placing his hand on the small of her back, and lingered on it for a little longer than necessary.

The place looked like an old greenhouse and the walls were all covered in ivy. The roof was made of crystal and protected the inside from the chilly night, providing them a mesmerizing view of the waning moon. There were only a couple of tables more in the room. In one of them there was the typical family: the father, the mother and a little girl. On the other one there was a group of friends that were dressed in the latest style. And then there were them, such a colored clientele.

Tessai, the chef, served them a couple of sake's glasses as they took seat and left again after greeting them. There were no menus on the table.

-How do we order here?

-Oh you don't, the chef Tessai guesses what you would want to eat and brings it to you.

-Does he ever guess right?

-Every time, and he is a splendid cook too, just relax and enjoy the meal. - Her face transformed at this, her frown had disappeared and now her eyes glowed in anticipation.

-So…why were you trying to sneak in that party?

-I was kicked out of the party. –Ichigo sniggered.

-How is so?

-I went in escorting a friend... – Suddenly she did not feel like saying who he really was. Was it because she was still mad at him? Ichigo noted her hesitance.

-And…?

-But we had agreed that I would only stay until the reception was over, that is, until midnight.

-Why didn't he take you home then?

-He was staying. – Ichigo frowned. – It's because he worries that such environment is no good to me, that it will corrupt me. Actually, it took me several days to convince him to take me with him in the first place.

-It's none of my business; you don't have to explain to me. But it sounds weird, apart from rude. What does he fear of that party? I reckoned it was an electoral event of mayor Grimmjaw.

-Do you not live in this town? Sure it was, but; the problem is that in those parties drugs are a common thing. They are offered as if they were Champaign.

-How can it be? Isn't it illegal?

-It is, but it's socially accepted. It's a social perversion that we cope with. We accept that there are people who like to have fun like that.

-Are all the parties you are invited to like that? He remembered some pictures of her in a magazine coming out from a party.

-Not in the ones I go to, my brother would not allow me. Besides, I don't do drugs.

-So there are drugs in this town. –Ichigo collected. - How is that even possible, there is no criminal organization to provide them in here, and it looks like they are often consumed.

-Paradoxical, right? We live in the most ideal of the places and yet we need drugs to get us out of it. It reminds me to "A Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley. Have you read it? – Ichigo nodded. - I feel a bit like be Lenina Crowne.

-Then I guess I would be the foreigner: John, the savage, then?

Silence fell between them as the implications sank in. Immediately Tessai had arrived with their meals and Ichigo sincerely welcomed the distraction, he was being stupidly bold tonight. The smell of the food was tempting enough to let it stay for a while longer and pray that she would forget his last cock-up. In the end, he broke the ice lightening the mood with a slight teasing.

-So this friend of yours kicked you out of the party, what kind of friend does that? – He asked mockingly. She reddened at first but finally she opened her mouth to make a cutting retort.

-As you said before it's none of your business, Kurosaki. - She said stung. – But just so you don't misjudge my friends I'll tell you that we had an agreement. And he was right, the environment in there was not beneficial for me – She said with apparent convincement. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

-Who says that, you or your nanny? - She narrowed her eyes.

-My friend, who actually cares for me.

-Aren't you grown up enough to decide for yourself? Although judging what I see, I don't blame him for thinking you are underage; you are unbelievable small, midget! – She kicked him under the table erasing the smirk from his face; still somehow she found the bickering amusing. – Ouch! I just say, you pretend to be an intrepid journalist, but behind the facade you let yourself to be bossed around by some self-righteous prat! - Now she bit her lip uncomfortably, not knowing whether it was for his mocking censure or for his subtle compliments. Her eyes remained pinned on the table. –You really should stand up for yourself!

-I gladly comply because they are older, wiser, _and more polite_. Moreover they only have my best interests in mind. - She said lifting her chin up.

-Interfering with your job when there is obviously something worthy to investigate. You kicked me the first time we met for a lot less; and that was not polite either. - She chuckled at the memory. - Besides, what is it with the "they"; I thought we were talking about your escort.

-I meant my brother and this friend of his, and mine too of course.

-Two big brothers for your suitors to deal with. Nice. No wonder why you have no boys around. – Rukia found this outrageous – If you don't confront them they will treat you as their little girl forever.

-You don't know what you are talking about. They do not treat me like a little girl. They saved me, and I'm indebted to their kindness. - She was crossed now, her voice turned icy and her gaze was not tender anymore. Oops, he had hit a sensible spot; although he had only wanted to challenge her.

-I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I understand what you meant. - Her gaze softened again embarrassed at her sudden outburst, and she let her guard down again. Shaking her head she answered softly.

-No problem, I should not have let it affect me that much. – She gave a long sigh. –I'm afraid deep down I knew you were right; it's just that is difficult for me to accept it. - Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile.

-You said that he saved you. – She looked back at him warily and he backed off again. – It's ok; you don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry for being so nosy tonight; it comes with the job I guess, although it is a lame excuse. Did you like the restaurant? – She relaxed visibly.

-Yeah, the food was delicious and the place is charming. Thank you for taking me here. It looks like a very exclusive place. I like the fact that you have to be invited at least once to be admitted in, is kind of cool - She was wandering around with her eyes but when she crossed glances with the orange headed in front of her she found herself trapped in his amber ones.

-Yep, that's the idea. – He was starting to relax as well, until he recalled his conversation earlier with Ishida. A shiver went through his spine.

_-Surely she's invited to it; you have to make sure she takes you as her escort to that party. It is vital for the case._

_-I'm not going to use her like that; she is a person and has feelings. If she is willing to help me then great, but I'm not going to play a trick on her, and force her to do something deluded._

_-We are at a dead end, we have no more strings to pull, and she is our last resource._

_-Then find another person because I'm not going to drag her into this._

In the end he had felt like a jerk anyway, trying to force answers out of her when it obviously was so disturbing for her. Especially tonight that everything had started out so well. He had only wanted her to open up to him out of trust, but instead he was trampling all over her feelings helplessly. If he kept on like this, their collaboration would not last long.

Rukia was now silently eating a fish' _deconstructed_ roll flavored with a random bittersweet sauce. He was not very confident of Tessai's latest experiments with sushi but it seemed that she was truly enjoying it. He tried to gauge her mood by her body language. She seemed relaxed and her tongue showed timidly as she rubbed her full lips. She had averted his gaze flushed before and still wouldn't meet his eyes back, but from the corner of his, he had caught her stealing glances in his way a couple of times. Whatever, he had never been good at this when he had to do it at work. He reckoned it had been enough for one night and that he had to relax and enjoy the rest of the night.

-I'm sorry I was so pushing before. Here, I'll tell you something I don't usually tell anyone about my past. She lifted her head suddenly interested. - I used to live here as a kid, until my mother was killed. – Rukia gasped in horror and her hand flew her mouth covering it. - I could never cope with it and that's how my errand begun. –he dismissed the story nonchalantly, still it was not his cup of tea to remember that day and less of all if it was to share it. But he had had the impulse to share it with her.

-How did it happen? – She asked with her eyes wide, then recoiled embarrassed. – … Only if you want to tell me, of course. - He threw his head back with a sigh and gave a sad smile.

-I was 12, and I was coming back home with my mother. We witnessed a fight between gangs. They wouldn't leave witnesses, as you can imagine. – He had been looking down as he told the story, but when he lifted up his head to hers he saw her eyes boring on his full of emotion. His chest tightened inwardly.

-Did some of them wear their jackets inside out?

-They did, how…?

-They used to bother me a lot back then; they kidnapped abandoned children to do who knows what.

-How could they bother you then? - Ichigo shook his head disbelieving.

-I used to roam the streets as a kid and this gang had been stalking me forever. Suddenly they stopped waylaying for a few days and it must have been when they encountered this other gang and begun fighting.

-Then how…?

-Aizen found me not long after that and brought me to my brother. That is what I meant when I said he saved me. Byakuya was my sister's husband and he took me in his family as his own sibling.

-You said "was"?

-She had died shortly before I was found.

Thousands of questions swam in his mind, but she was looking down ashamed. Probably about her own pitiful past. He reckoned he should give her some space after she had revealed such a huge fact about herself to him. He looked around and noted that they were the last ones in the room. He felt more at ease knowing that what they were sharing would remain a secret.

-You know, I'm glad they never found you. –He said with a soft voice.

-Who? - She responded equally in a low voice.

-The ones that killed my mother. I'm thankful that you are alive and we could meet.

His eyes bored into hers full of emotion. The queasy feeling of the previous days returned to her stomach. She smiled softly and their gazes locked deeper. When the emotion was too thick to bear she broke their connection looking away.

-I always wondered if you had dyed your hair, you were a delinquent when you were little? - Ichigo smiled relieved for having their camaraderie back; still, he feigned annoyance rolling his eyes.

-I told you it was natural, you don't have to mock me about it every time you see me.

-Was it your mum's hair color? – She was now serious, and her eyes were sincere. He nodded solemnly. Ichigo regretted the mood they were having tonight in spite that he had promised her that it would be fun. Suddenly his eyes brightened with an idea.

-Do you want to see something cool?

She bit her lip. –It's late; I probably should be in bed.

-Aww! Don't be such a bore, it won't be long, and I'll take you home afterwards.

She smiled ruefully. –Where are you taking me?

He gave her a lopsided smirk and remained in a mysterious silence as he paid the bill. After they said goodbye to Urahara, Ichigo took Rukia's hand in his and they headed for the car.

He drove them out of the city. Rukia kept wondering their destination as they left behind the lights of the city. When he pulled the car at the side of the road it was dark and it took her a bit to adapt her eyes. As he opened the door for her, a sea breeze caressed her skin, giving her goose-flesh. They were at the beach. Ichigo helped her out of the car and pulling out his jacked, he slid it over her shoulders. She could feel his warmth on her skin warming her up. She tried to protest, but when she lifted her eyes to him, his gaze was so intense that she didn't say anything further and smiled softly.

He leaded her towards the sea. They walked in the sand close to each other, but they were no longer holding hands as they did getting out of the restaurant. Ichigo had felt a strange flutter when he released her hand and she lingered on his for an instant.

The only light that night was coming from the waning moon which was shining powerfully, being almost full. After a few minutes he halted and pointed at something in the sand.

-Baby turtles! - Rukia squealed in surprise.

-Yeah, they just came out of the eggs. Do you like it?

-Yes, this is so cool. How did you know about this?

-I used to come here with my mother. Did you know that if they manage to reach the sea and not be eaten they are saved? They will become adults and live a long happy life.

She didn't respond anything; actually she remained quiet with a pensive expression on her face. It took her a while to turn back to him.

-Like us? Have we beaten the hard part? - She was looking up at him waiting for his answer with childish confidence. Ichigo wondered again about this unsecure side of her that she normally kept guarded and which was so endearing. He smiled and took a long breath before looking up at the moon. When he looked back at her, she was cowering watching the turtles closely. Her face was illuminated by the pale light of the moon and her lips were intensely red. He felt his body irremissibly leaning towards her, like a magnet. This collaboration was uncovering many hidden emotions. Some of them were old acknowledged pains, but other ones, although they were not achingly unwelcome, were not what he had intended to feel when he first accepted this case.

He cowered down by her side and felt the odd pressure on the pit of his stomach again. His hands trembled slightly in anticipation. When Rukia turned her face back to him, she remained inches from his face with an inquiring and innocent expression. She lifted her eyebrows to punctuate that she was demanding an answer; so he exhaled a breath and smiled narrowly.

-Sure. – Then he looked away. _Not today_.

* * *

Thank you again for reading!

Especially to those following the story and to the ones who left reviews last time: Hellooworldx3 and DinieLuvYunho. You asked me about Aizen and Rukia; although I can´t say much yet, the reason i picked him was because i needed an evil character, and I like Kaien too much for that. Besides, i can't have you falling in love with any other one, apart from Ichigo! On top of that, Aizen's character suits perfectly the things that are going to happen next. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize because I know I'm not very good at writing fluff, but tried my best.

So...It'll continue next week.


	4. Symptom of synesthesia

Chapter 4

**Symptom of synesthesia**

Ichigo was spending the Sunday again with his family. Since he came back to live in Karakura he went there every week by noon too have lunch. Yuzu had made his favorite meal for today and they were eating in an uncommon peace for their usual routine.

-I'm so glad that you come often lately. –Yuzu chattered dreamily. - I can't wait for you to move permanently to town, you could even come back to live with us like we used to.

-I don't know Yuzu, I'm not planning to stay in Karakura for long. Besides having you cooking for me is too tempting to leave ever again, so I should not move in here ever! - Ichigo said teasingly. - By the way, did you know that a few days ago I went to the northern beach and I saw baby turtles? I bet there are still some. Would you like to go?

-You went there on your own? – Inquired Kurosaki Isshin from behind the newspaper with a devilishly tone. –I remember the first time I went there; it was in my first date with Masaki. Daddy won her by the hand that day. – He said lifting alternatively his eyebrows to the girls. Ichigo wouldn't look back at his father fearing any more questions.

-We could go this afternoon and have a picnic there. – Suggested Karin and Yuzu agreed cheeringly.

* * *

Monday morning started out with fresh news. The harbor had been evacuated and the entrance was restricted due to a spillage of chemical waste in the near coast. Chad had called him at six o'clock sharp in the morning to tell him the news and that the custom's chief had already evacuated and sealed the harbor. They wouldn't let the journalists in, so they were expecting someone to give the greedy press something to toy around.

So he was now holding a steaming coffee surrounded by a crowd of sleepy journalists, who were waiting for the custom's chief to make an appearance in this improvised press conference. Suddenly he felt someone tugging from the bottom of his jacket. He turned around fearing a pickpocket but he found instead a well-known pair of fiery violet eyes.

-Come on, I need your help. Move, move! –She was still tugging him out of the press' crowd.

-_Excuse me_ - He said getting rid of her grasp. – But I have work to do here.

-Don't be a sheep; you will have his full statement from seven different angles two hours after he makes them. That's hardly news. –They were already walking hurriedly along the harbor's fence. – Besides, I need you to help me get in it. – She jerked her head towards the sealed area.

-You must be joking. Sneaking again into prohibited places, one day you will run into real trouble, miss. What if a police officer sees you?

-That's where you enter. You will be here watching that nobody passes by while I go in and out.

-Apart from me not feeling comfortable covering you, what about inside? Don't you reckon it is full of cops?

-Don't underestimate me; I know how to walk around without being seen.

-That was a long time ago, now you have become a proper lady…

-Come on; stoop so I can climb on you. –She said pulling from his sleeves harshly. She set a foot on his back and then another, luckily she was not heavy, then she jumped over the wall.

-Maybe not so much. - He murmured to himself when he took his coat off and saw a couple of dirty footprints on the middle of it. His new coat, he had thought it was so much a journalist's styles alike and he had bought it for an occasion like today. He had considered going back to the press conference once the little kidnapper was off, but now he would not present himself in it so scruffy. Surely she had planned it to work out like that. Pretty little abusive and bossy midget! He had clenched his fist in annoyance when spotted a policeman approaching him.

He was holding a suspicious clothe and was standing in a suspicious place, if he stopped to ask what was he doing there, he feared he would stammer. He felt so suspicious that feared the policeman would surely set the alarm inside the perimeter with only a glance towards him. He felt his neck sweating. The only logical thing that he could think of was to throw himself to the bushes and try to hide himself in them.

-Excuse me sir, are you alright? – Of course he had spotted him.

-Oh, good morning agent. - He said steadying himself a bit. - I…don't, I was…searching for…my dog!

-Is it lost? May I help you?

-Oh no…don't worry agent, he does it all the time. Bad, bad dog! Please continue your way; he will definitely come out when he's hungry.

The agent shrugged his shoulders and kept walking along the wall. Ichigo exhaled hard, he was so not used to lie to the police, and he felt on the verge of a seizure.

-Psst, psst!

He turned back alarmed. But the sound came from the other side of the wall.

-God, Rukia, you nearly gave me another heart attack. - She was already on top of the wall.

-Another? – She asked nonchalantly as she passed one leg after another over the top of the wall. - And what are you doing all covered in dirt? You only had to stand by like a normal person, there was no need to pretend you are an animal and roll yourself in the dust to attract everyone's attention. Now you can't go back with your fellow sheep.

Ichigo trembled in annoyance. –_You…!_ - His lip curled menacingly but she was tugging his wrist.

-Come on, I'll invite you to a coffee.

-I already had one. –He said sheepishly.

-But I didn't. Meanwhile you can tell me what happened to you out there.

* * *

Rukia was meeting Momo for dinner. She had considered to take her to the restaurant Kurosaki took her last time, but that meant giving him a lot of credit. In the end, Momo was the one who proposed the place. It was a trattoria close to the place where she was ordering her wedding dress. The day was approaching fast and they hardly saw each other nowadays because Momo was so busy every day with the preparations.

-I'll have a _marinera_, what will you order, Rukia?

-I think I will have some fish; I've been eating too much fast food lately. - Momo gave her a concerned frown. Rukia ignored it.

-So, how is your dress going?

-Nearly finished. But your bridesmaid's one hardly is, when are you going to show yourself in the workshop?

-I don't know, because with this new waste we have lots of work to do, and I don't feel like letting _him_ in charge of it.

-_Him_, you mean Kurosaki Ichigo again? –Momo gave her a chastening look. –I fear that you are spending too much time around him. You know what they say about being too close, even if you bicker all the time or I dare say, because of that.

-Nonsense. We are just friends; there is not that kind of feelings between us. – Her brows were furrowed to punctuate her determinations but it faltered for an instant at this. Momo raised an eyebrow still not convinced.

-Last time he was some jerk and now you're friends? I'm bored already, such a classy beginning for many love stories. Is he that hot?

-What? –She was the one feeling hot inside her cheeks. – I never said that…

-But you are turning all red so spit it out. - Interrupted Momo

-…Well, he might be good looking. - Her friend's look had an I-told-you-so written all over her face. Rukia rectified. – But he scowls too much. And his hair is delinquent–like. He's gruff, although he can be rather sweet too … Anyway I don't really pay attention to him in that way.

-…

-It's true! I don't think about him at all!

-Sure you don't.

Rukia rolled her eyes but Momo did not inquire further and for the rest of the meal they engaged in a conversation about the wedding.

* * *

Later that night, after Momo and her had said goodbye to each other, Rukia felt her cheeks burning. She believed it was caused by the wine, so she decided to go back home on foot to clear her head.

She felt her steps heavy and the way endless. She could swear that she had passed a least twice in front of "The blue dragonfly" store. Seeing how her way back was taking her longer than expected, she decided to check on her partner to see if he had his part of the job done.

-Hello...? - His voice was husky on the other side of the line; probably he had fallen asleep on the couch. She checked her watch; she was surprised to read one in the morning. When she left the restaurant she reckoned that it had been around midnight, clearly the time passed so fast that she didn't recognize. Then he probably was already in bed.

-_Kurossaki_. – Her voice didn't sound as clear as she expected, she hoped he would not notice. – I need the _sssheep_ conference edited on top of my _desssk_ when I arrive. You have collected them all, am I right? Now that I think about it, I'm not tired at all, bring them to my _housse_ now.

-Are you drunk Rukia?

-Don't change the _sssubject_; I have work to do tonight.

-I don't care midget; I'm not leaving my bed to fulfill your wishes.

-Don't call me midget, and whose wishes you are talking about, you pervert? - Ichigo was about to retort when he heard the unmistakable sound of a car speeding close and a claxon on the other end.

-Rukia, are you alright? Where are you?

-Now you care enough to bring it to me...? There you go, I'm at the third _sstreet_ with the J, in front of a _sshop_ called the blue _ffireffly_ or something like that and I want...

He heard the same speeding noise again, but louder and with an alarm, probably an ambulance then a crash but he heard no more.

-Rukia, RUKIA! DO YOU HEAR ME?

-…

He went pale and jumped off the bed; he only pulled his coat over him and headed for the street. _Blue firefly? In that area I only know about the sun glasses' store the blue dragonfly, let's hope she is there unharmed._

Ichigo pulled over as he spotted her lying on the floor, her head resting lifelessly against a fire hydrant. He bent down to her anxiously.

-Rukia- He cowered next to her and squeezed her hand within his carefully. Her eyes were closed and she was exhaling hard. –Rukia, what happened to you? - He brushed softly a few hair locks from her forehead and she opened her eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak, a heavy smell of alcohol filled Ichigo's nostrils. –Ugh Rukia, you are pissed, this is disgusting. - He said still holding her by her shoulders but pulling her away from his face.

-Look who _iss_ talking, the one that _carriesss_ a giant _ssword_ behind his _sshoulder_. Doesn't it bother you that it _iss_ bigger than you? - He frowned disconcertedly.

-What the hell are you talking about, what did you drink?

-Only a couple of _glassssesss_. – She was rolling her eyes. – Don't be _ssso ssstuck_ up, is not that bad, _sssurely_ you have a lot more when you go out to those kinky _placesss_. - Her face was looking back at him, but her gaze was unfocused.

-Are you saying the truth, Rukia?

-I never lie…if is not related to work…

-Sure you don't…come on; I'll take you to a doctor. - He said lifting her up on her feet.

-A doctor? Hahaha, for intoxication? - She found this hilarious, but Ichigo was not in a good mood having been thrown out of bed because of a drunken girl.

-I don't think you only have too much alcohol in your body.

He arrived at his father's home, he had phoned him on his way and he was waiting dressed on his pajamas with a dressing gown over it. His father was a physician and had a small clinic annex to his home.

-Do we take her to the infirmary?

-No, she said she only had a little too much to drink. I just wanted you to check there's nothing to worry and then I'll take her home so she can sleep it off.

-Where did you find her?

-She was on the street, probably on her way home, and phoned me in a lame state. But when I went to pick her up she was having hallucinations.

-What did she have?

-She said that only a few glasses of wine during dinner.

-Do you trust her?

-I believe her when she says that she's is not on drugs, but then I don't understand what happened.

On this, Rukia, who was quietly sitting on a chair, fell to the side lying lifelessly on the floor. Both men went down to her, Isshin checked on her but she was unconscious.

-Come on, bring her to the infirmary, I'll make her a stomach pumping urgently; you try to wake her up.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting next to her bed. She was now safely sleeping after the fright she had given them a few hours ago. He could not sleep yet because he still felt shaken. His father had told her that it had been near fatal, almost reaching the heart. He had found chemical rests on her stomach. It was not recognizable but the chemical rests had caused the alcohol effect to strengthen. He reckoned that she had already adsorbed some, and that, combined with a few glasses had made a deathly mixture.

Seeing her so innocently lying on the stretcher, sleeping so peacefully, made it difficult for him to accept that she had ingested a great number of pills. Had she been looking to kill herself?

His hear clenched when he remembered the moment he had seen her lying like a rag doll on the floor.

_His father's anguish had only increased his already punctuated one. He had carried her in his arms towards the clinic and she had made no response to his words. Her head was leaning lifelessly on his chest while her long limbs hung loosely. She was paler than ever and her skin was cold on his. He could only think about one other situation when he had felt so helpless. He was so grateful to his father for being a great doctor._

The sun was timidly sneaking through the blind gaps when his phone vibrated with a call.

-Chad, what's up? - He tried to keep his voice low. - Sealing restaurants for food poisoning? ...only the fish… Really? All the hospital's urgencies collapsed? … They have denied public access to the cause of food poisoning relating to a judicial investigation… Is there no fish left in any restaurant to analyze? How could they have confiscated everything so fast? ... Right…No no, you did well, thank you very much….I think I might have good news for that, just give me a few hours.

Rukia lazily blinked her eyes open and scanned the room around her. It was a clean room with white walls and little furniture. It vaguely reminded her to the foreign hospices where she would wake up after the police caught her. This only increased her uneasiness. She looked to the side and found Ichigo looking down to his phone with his brow furrowed.

-Where am I? - Her throat felt sore. Ichigo looked back at her surprised, standing up, he approached her bed.

-I took you to my dad's clinic. I found you last night when you were badly intoxicated.

-When? You came to the restaurant? - She asked alarmed. She recalled the conversation with her friend the night before, what if he had heard it…?

-You don't remember anything, huh?

-I don't… I'm confused. – Rukia shivered and Ichigo lifted the covers over her. He checked on her forehead for fever.

-You should get some more rest, I'm going to make some inquiries while you go back to sleep. – He was already reaching for the door knob when he felt her soft grasp burning on his fingers. His breath faltered for an instant

-Will you come back for me? – Ichigo turned around. She looked rather scared; he had not expected that look on her eyes. He felt his hear wrench for leaving her alone, but he knew he that she was in the best hands with her father. His family would take care of her.

-Sure, I won't leave you. I'll come soon and explain everything. - He gave her a tug, smiling mildly as he left.

* * *

-Urahara! I need you to make me a favor, meet me at Tessai's restaurant within ten minutes please.

-Bossing your elders already? Your old man is right; you don't respect anything nowadays, poor Masaki…

-Not you too Kisuke, this is serious.

Soon they were inside the restaurant that was now empty of customers for being early.

-You heard about the food poisoning around the city?

Urahara's expression was unreadable, much different from his usually carefree face. -I did, but we didn't serve fish last night. I don't risk the police knowledge about my secret corner. - Ichigo's head dropped downheartedly. This had been his last bullet. – But I did buy fish yesterday morning on the market, just in case. – Ichigo's face lightened up and he took his phone out.

-Inoue? ... I'm sending some samples to you; could you drop it in the laboratory? ... Great, thank you Inoue. – He hung up and addressing Urahara he added.

-Put the fish in a thermo-bag I'm taking it to Tokio.

* * *

He arrived back to Karakura late in de evening. It was a long way to Tokyo to do it twice in a day, but he wanted to check on Rukia. Probably his father wouldn't have let her get up from bed and surely she was deadly bored.

He opened the door of his old home and dropped his carryings immediately. He could hear his sisters and father voice laughing in the bedroom, but he was surprised to hear a laugh that he had seldom heard before. He went in the room and found his family playing a board game with Rukia, and they were having real fun. Yuzu was cracking up with laughter rolling on the floor while Karin ill-treated their father in a funny way, probably because he was the cause of their defeat. Rukia smiled widely amused but his weird family's behavior, he hoped she would not rub it on his face some day.

-Yo! – Nobody had registered his entrance until then, but quickly Yuzu was at his side hugging him affectionately.

-Nii-chan, you should have seen this game daddy invented, Rukia was fantastic! We are having so much fun; daddy is at a loss of how to win against Rukia-chan!

His father and sister beamed happily and nodded in agreement. Rukia was looking at him smiling sincerely, although she was blushing slightly, probably from the game's heat. Ichigo hesitated not sure if it was the moment to drop the mood with the news he brought. His father decided for him.

-I'm making dinner tonight, you are staying, aren't you Ichigo?

-Dad you don't know how to cook. - That was Karin who lifted a brow skeptically.

-Daddy learned a new recipe the other day and knows you are going to love it. - Yuzu frowned disbelievingly at his father's words but her father insisted. –Yuzu you stay here and play with them, I promise it will be good. - They engaged into a new game, Ichigo and Rukia against his sisters until dinner.

When dinner was ready Isshin called them all to the table. Everything was ready to eat, except the food, which looked rather nauseating. Isshin offered.

-Maybe the looks are not too appetizing, but the taste is unbeatable. - Still no one dared to try. They kept looking at each other until Rukia made a gesture towards the food. Ichigo tried to stop her but she already had the spoon inside her mouth. They waited quietly for her verdict fearing she would drop dead any moment.

-…I think it's good. - She offered hesitantly.

His father lifted up in his seat, he saw Ichigo's warning scowl so he run towards Masaki's poster instead of hugging Rukia. – Our third daughter, she is so lovely, she already likes daddy's cooking! - He was shedding tears of joy under the astonished gaze of the newcomer girl.

Ichigo went to grab the man to sit him back on his chair protesting for all the embarrassing nonsense he spluttered. Rukia narrowed her eyes worrying at their complaining which was rather violent. Yuzu leaned towards her, and explained, -Don't take them seriously, daddy's nuts and they are always fighting like that.

The rest of the meal continued in a more common happy way. When they finished Isshin let his daughters in charge of clearing the table while he beckoned Ichigo and Rukia to his office.

The two youngest ones seated in front of him across his desk. Ishhin explained.

-I already told Rukia a bit of what happened because she insisted on going to work today. So I told her that she got intoxicated last night and that I had to perform a stomach pumping on her. – Ichigo nodded approvingly while Rukia remained silent expecting more information.

-That's right. You called me last night blabbering nonsense. When I picked you up you were not only drunk but also having hallucinations so I took you to my father fearing that you had consumed drugs.

-Me? I told you I'm not into it.

-I know that. But it was not until this morning that I was informed that there had been plenty of cases like yours on the Central hospital's urgencies. The case is under summary secret so I spent my day trying to analyze what was that substance. And finally I'm back.

-Then what was it?

-I don't know yet, but I believe it has something to do with the chemical waste in the harbor.

-Yet you doubted my word about not consuming.

-I was simply weighing up every option. - Rukia nodded dismissive. She was silent for a moment, but suddenly her features turned somewhat angry. Ichigo leaned protectively towards her.

-Rukia, are you ok? I promise I will catch whoever did this to you; you don't have to worry…

-So you didn't do any work for the journal at all? You had me as a firsthand witness of it, while I was banished from work and you wrote nothing for today's edition? Now everyone is ahead of me on this matter. You are such an incompetent, Kurosaki! –She said tightening her fists. Ichigo looked at his father unbelievingly.

-Don't look at me son, I believe she means you. - Ichigo shook his head annoyed.

-Don't you reckon how worried I was about you, after carrying you almost dead on my arms? My only concern was to help you out, not writing a stupid article for your sodding paper. - He was livid and bored his eyes sternly on hers; she looked away in defeat but lifted her chin up with her last bit of pride.

-Fine. But don't call names to my journal. - Ichigo softened knowing she had given in and rolled his eyes.

-Come on, pick your things up, I'll take you home.

-Oh you don't have to –Isshin intervened when Rukia had already stood. - Our third daughter is welcome to stay here until she is totally recovered. You can stay in his old room; you are going to love his pictures from when he was a baby.

–Enough dad, she probably wants to go back home instead of seeing those terrible pictures.

-Actually… - Rukia turned back on the threshold interested by his proposal.

-No way, I'm driving you home. – He was pushing her towards the door. Rukia giggled mischievously.

-Don't pay attention to my idiotic son; you are invited to stay anytime you want. - Isshin shouted at her.

-Thank you Kurosaki-san! - She yelled from the corridor. Isshin smiled and turned back to Ichigo.

-I'm glad that you found her son, she is exactly what you needed, a responsible girl to keep you on the right…

-Drop it dad, we're not dating, we are just colleagues.

-Whatever, feel free to take her to our Sunday lunch with you anytime, I would like to have you both here more often. - Ichigo rolled his eyes.

–Whatever, you just don't listen.

-Actually I do; she told us today that you took her to the beach to see the turtles a few days ago. - Ichigo turned red and closed the door of his father's office behind him. Isshin chuckled behind it.

* * *

Hello I'm back again as promised!

I have to say thanks again for your reviews I really appreciate them. They encourage me a lot to keep on with this story. And to my silent readers please review. I would love to hear what you think of it, if you like it or what would you improve!

Morebleachedfruit: I loved how sincere you are; although I hope you don't hate Ichigo too much, because there is going to be a lot of him in this story! : ) About Rukia's relationship with Aizen… is important for the plot, and I wanted to give a different angle to this foe.

DinieLuvYunho: Here I reveal how Rukia's feelings may be starting to change towards Ichigo (but she's still in denial), I hope you liked that. About Byakuya: he will appear in future chapters but not yet, and his intervention will be important, not merely testimonial. Have patience please!

Again, thanks for reading, it's exciting to see that people care for what I'm doing, and please review!

Continues next week…


	5. Goodbye, halcyon days

I rated it M because there are references to drugs consumption. Is not in a supportive way at all I have to say.

I do not own the characters, places or any other allusion I make to Tite Kubo's Bleach, I only borrowed them to toy with them as puppets for the story I imagined.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Goodbye, halcyon days**

Rukia was working intensely on the photograph's edition. The lab results had arrived early that morning and were positive on drugs on the test. Ichigo had phoned her to tell her the news and also to tell her that he would pass by her office later. Ichigo reckoned that there might be some hints about the procedure of the narcotics on the pictures and would be coming soon to check on them. The job was proving itself tricky; indeed there had been a lot of vigilance inside the enclosure, especially when she approached the docks. Because of this, she had had to climb on top of a giant merchandise container to avoid being seen, what made the distance to the water increase. Now she was looking at some pictures that were full of grain. She would have to try her last bullet on them; the newest photograph's editor she had acquired thanks to her brother. She hadn't had mastered it yet, but she hoped it would be enough to reveal the details a little further.

She was so absorbed in the task that she didn't notice Ichigo coming in. He went directly to her desk and leaned his butt on it, right next to the keypad.

-Oi! Are you deaf? - She looked up bewildered.

-You startled me, moron! Can't you say hello like a normal person? And why don't you seat in a chair? –She said pointing the little distance that remained between them.

-Don't feel like listening to your blabbering all morning, I want to see the photos.

-Then you will have to wait because they are not ready yet.

- And what have you been doing all morning? It's almost lunchtime!

-I knooow! – She threw herself back in the chair. - Is just that that this program is proving to be trickier than what I expected.

-Which one is it? – He said turning towards the screen. – Pho****op?

-No, this is an especial one that has not yet been released in Japan; I got it on the quiet.

-Let me see. – Ichigo took a closer look to the screen. - Whoa! And so secretly, here only the police have it, and only a beta version. You do have contacts, midget. – Rukia narrowed her eyes on slits. - Easy kitten, I'm glad you have it, but let me see. - He said ruffling her hair slightly. His hands lingered for a bit too long as he sit up and walked around the table to stand behind her. There he started to manipulate the computer from above her.

Rukia was shackled between his arms that where swiftly moving over the keypad and the mouse. From her spot she could perfectly smell his aftershave and how the scent mixed with his shower soap. It filled the air around her, and was intoxicating. His cotton shirt brushed her arm when he tried to reach the numeric pad; it made her throat go dry. She didn't say a word when he fully took control of her computer and manipulated the program. He actually was good at it; he had made more progress in 5 minutes than she did in an hour. But she could not pay attention to how to use the program. She was rather distracted by his chest, that was softly brushing every now and then with her hair. She did not use to be this conscious about her nervous terminations before. She turned her head to face him.

-Have you used it before? –She sounded calmer than she felt. - Or you are always that good with computers? - Ichigo's hands halted on the keyboard for an instant.

-Err…I used it while I worked in the States… - He hesitated briefly but the cocky grin returned to his face, and he looked down at her from above. – But you should know by now that I excel at everything I do…

She punched him playfully in the chest and threw him back to his spot next to the computer. She felt her head clearer now that his fresh breath was not tickling her, but now she wished she had never noticed how toned she felt under his palms. Shaking her head she went back to the screen and zoomed on the third photo. There the light made a strange angle with the water, and Kurosaki had managed to increase the contrast between objects. It showed the contour of some chemical particles.

-Stop, zoom more there. –Ichigo said pointing at the screen. The white film was not amorphous; it was composed with plenty of particles with a rhomboid shape. - You see it, right? - Rukia nodded observing the spot he was pointing.

-Do you reckon they are narcotics?

-Can't say for sure, but they are definitely pills. They might belong to a pharmaceutical company.

-How can we know for sure? Shall we go to the harbor?

-The squad in charge has been covering up the case; probably there's information there but I don't think they will be willing to share it. – His hands rested comfortably at each side of him on the desk, as he observed everything in it absentmindedly. Finally he reached for a "Chappy" toy she had next to the pens and started to throw it up and down carelessly. Rukia narrowed her eyes briefly at this but didn't complain.

-Do you reckon the police will disclosure information any time soon? - Rukia asked as she lay back on her chair and crossing her legs. She smiled swiftly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, when Ichigo's zoned out gaze rested on her slightly open blouse for an instant.

-My contacts told me that they have no intention.

-Bribes from a big pharmaceutical company, perhaps?

-Don't rule anything out. – Rukia nodded at Ichigo who was now intently staring at the ceiling, as if refraining from looking back down. Taking advantage of the moment, she, like a flash, stretched a hand and recovered the figure.

-Hey!

-You don't touch other people's stuff without permission. –She said with a not-so-fierce glare. Ichigo gave her a lopsided smirk.

-So it was not a random toy… You have a soft spot for the same character as my little sister Yuzu does.

-Oh shut up! –She said, playfully throwing back the toy to his head. But he was quick to catch it. Rukia, realizing her mistake, tried to take the toy back but Ichigo was holding it up high teasing her.

Rukia threw herself over him. While holing one of his hands down, she tried pulling the sleeve of the other one without success. Instead, Ichigo, released his hand from her grip and circled her waist with his arm, reaching with his hand the same spot where his sister, Karin, surrendered to his tickles. Rukia squealed in surprise and started doubling up with spasms. Ichigo, freeing his other hand, used them both to tickle her all around her waist and on her belly, which,due to her contortions, was showing under her blouse.

Rukia, knowing herself defeated, tried to escape from his grip but he pulled her hard towards him. With the sudden tug she was pushed into his chest. She tried to stop it with her palms, pushing away from him with her hands against his plough abdomen. When she raised her eyes, his mouth was inches from hers.

When she opened her eyes his body froze. His hands on her waist felt like burning; her breath, coming out from those full lips, caressed his mouth. But it had been her eyes, moist with the excitement, refusing to relent its hold over his, what was slowly, but irremissibly, pulling him towards her pink…wet…open…

Suddenly she pulled her face back, moving her lips away from his pulsing ones. Her face was flustered and she briskly disentangled herself from his tight embrace, looking embarrassed. Her gaze was fixed somewhere behind his shoulder. On his palms still lingered the heat of her skin when he heard a male voice.

-Rukia? …May I have a moment? – Rukia nodded walking towards her colleague. He was addressing her, but his eyes wouldn't leave the newcomer. Ichigo turned back to see, who was the man that he would shoot death now. But he was not intimidated; instead, the red headed guy held his stare with an icy glare. Rukia noticed this with confusion. _Renji had always been a calmed guy. Always so nice to everyone, and Kurosaki was new in town; did they already know each other?_ She cleared her throat silently.

-What's up? We were almost finishing. – Renji's gaze on Ichigo narrowed even more at this. Feeling uncomfortable, with a slight jerk of her head, she tried to indicate Ichigo that he should leave, but he ignored her gesture and continued staring at her colleague. She dropped her shoulders with a sigh and turned back to her old pal. – What did you want to talk about? –She had to bow her head for an instant to catch Renji's attention.

-I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Media congress' party. – He was now looking back at her but his brows were still furrowed.

Rukia hesitated. She gave a quick glance to Ichigo who was now standing with his back turned towards them, staring out of the window behind her desk. He seemed oblivious to their conversation. Clenching her jaw imperceptibly, she turned back to Renji.

-Sure, will you pick me up at eight?

-Awesome. - He smiled delighted. – Would you like to have dinner first?

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. – Sounds good to me. Anywhere you choose will be fine.

-Right, because I have always known what you liked best. – He was acting weird now. Rukia made a bid effort not to roll her eyes. _Was he playing the bodyguard now? She hadn't had expected this from one of her friends. Was he teaming up with her brother?_ Renji had given her a cocky grin before heading for the door. – See you around Rukia. –She waved her hand dismissively. Realization downed on her and suddenly she felt terribly guilty for what Renji had witnessed. Her face turned bright red. _What she had been doing a moment ago could have very well been misinterpreted. Her poor old friend, he had always been shy around her, and Renji surely felt bewildered upon that scene. She should have explained that it had been just a game to retrieve "Chappy", right?_ This made her feel worse.

The silence that came after Renji left her office was dense. Rukia had stood in the middle of his office while Ichigo had gone back to sit on her chair behind her desk. He was studying the pictures once again and he had his regular scowl showing on his forehead.

-Kur…

- I reckon the waste is only a small part of the cargo. – Rukia looked down to the floor while biting her lip. - The rest is probably somewhere in the harbor waiting for the police to reopen the gates.

Rukia sighed. Still not looking back at him, she offered her information. - I don't think so; they did reestablish the traffic an hour ago. – Ichigo nodded impassively and stood up from her chair.

-Then we will have to track them down in town. I'll go and see what I can find out –He took his jacket and put it over his shoulder. He was ready to take his leave immediately.

-We could look for them in this party… -Said Rukia trying to hold him back a little longer. - There might be drugs there. - Ichigo nodded but was already on his way out. – You are coming aren't you? - Her eyes were anxious. – I mean you are a journalist, they will surely send an invitation to you.

Ichigo turned back for the last time before living. -I don't think so. I'm established in Tokio, not Karakura. You will have to do that work alone. I'm sure you will do perfectly well without me. Have _fun_. – Remarking the last word he closed the door behind him.

Rukia stood in front of the door with her eyes staring at it expectantly. She hoped that Kurosaki were on the other side of the door with a chagrined expression, hesitating whether to go back in and apologize for his sudden coldness. As minutes passed by it was clear that it was not going to happen, so she went back to her desk and threw herself back on her chair. She gave an exasperated sigh and angrily threw the _chappy_ toy against the door.

* * *

She heard the door bell from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

-Coming!

She opened the door and found Sousuke outside. He almost never visited her at her flat so Rukia's expression showed her surprise.

-Hello dear, can I come in? - He said giving her a peek.

-Sure, sure, come in. I did not expect you though, but welcome none the less. –She smiled truthfully. - Will you stay for dinner? I'm making beef in the oven.

-Oh, that would be very nice but after coming so suddenly, you don't have to worry about me. - He kept wandering around her sitting room where her papers were scattered all over.

-So? What's up? - Rukia asked lively from the kitchen seeing how distracted he was with her documents. You can just shove them aside, and sit wherever. I'm sorry it is so messy, I was planning on working on it later… - she apologized and he shook his head dismissively.

He stood in silence for a few moments, then, Sousuke lifted his head and slowly walked towards the counter.

-I…wanted to talk to you about us. – Rukia felt she knew what was coming and swallowed hard. – Lately you have been so busy with your work that we hardly could see each other. And I wanted to spend more time with you. I miss you Rukia.

Rukia looked away guiltily.

-I know, I'm so sorry, but this will be over soon…

-Will it? - He asked abruptly.

-Yeah soon, - she continued calmly. - And then we will spend a lot more time together I promise.

-That's not what I want anymore.

A lump crept to Rukia's throat and it took her a herculean effort to mutter the next words.

-What do you mean?

He was now standing next to her, and he took her hand between his.

-I want you to be by my side every day, to see you in the morning and kiss you goodnight. I don't think I can handle having you working yourself out everyday anymore while I'm missing you all the time.

Rukia rubbed her forehead with her free hand and kept her eyes away from her fiancé.

-But, you mean quit the job? Now? - Aizen nodded. – I don't know… it is so sudden…

-I know darling, but I need you, and I'm desperate. You know I have tried to be comprehensive, your brother always telling me that soon you would come back to me…but time passes and I don't see you doing it anytime soon. – Rukia looked up at him guiltily. – I understand that you are still young, but I'm not, and I really want to settle down… I was hoping it could be with you, but…-Rukia panicked, maybe this was really getting out of her hands, she could not lose him on a whim for her job. What would her brother say then?

-No, no, you are right…- She said taking his hands in hers. But then why was she feeling this pressure in her chest? Was her job more important than her family? Definitely not, but then… What about her duty, her investigations? She had a commitment with Kurosaki…Kurosaki…

-I…give me a few days please, after the media party you will have your answer.

Aizen nodded, and a soft smile appeared on his lips – I know it's hard, but I promise you that I will make you the happiest wife in the world, as soon as you tell me.

Rukia blushed and forced a small smile, it did not reach her eyes because her stomach was churning.

* * *

Chad and Ishida had showed up at his apartment a few hours after his call. Lately their boss had been eyeing them carefully because of their random absences.

He had wanted to meet them up at once to avoid thinking on what had happened earlier in Rukia's office. He had no reason to be so cross; it was a normal invitation, from a normal friend, to a normal party. Then why was he so affected? She could have told him earlier and he would have gladly escorted her as fellow investigator. Weren't they currently working together? And what was all of that _I know her best_ of that baboon. It was lame to see how he drooled over her. But she had agreed to go, maybe she likes that kind of men… and here he was thinking that they had almost become... and only a moment before he had been about to crush her mouth with his! Whatever. Women, who understands them?

As soon as Ishida and Chad arrived to his apartment, they started looking for a way to get him in. Ishida and Ichigo remained in a tense silence while Chad intently searched for tickets for the press' party.

-I don't think they will invite you if you are not registered as a journalist here. I don't think they would want intruders, if what they say about those parties is true.

At this Ishida snapped.

-What the hell were you thinking to waste an opportunity like this!

-What would you have wanted me to do? - Ichigo couldn't help it and was shouting back.

-What about telling her to invite you?

-She already had an escort, what could I do, point her with a gun and force her to take me with her? - Ishida rolled his eyes sarcastically.

-Come on Kurosaki, we both know that it's not an impediment if you were willing to do what you should without minding this girl.

Ichigo looked back at him stung. - I told you she was being invited by some other guy right in front of me, and she seemed delighted. She can have fun with him if that's what she wants! - He threw himself back on the cushions.

Ishida and Chad crossed glances. Ishida leaned dangerously over Ichigo, who was sitting defeated on the sofa.

-Do you understand the seriousness of our assignment, or must I remind you that she is part of our inquiry? You must not involve yourself with her personally; never. Otherwise you will blow everything up. And we can't afford that.

Ichigo's expression became menacing. His eyes turned into slits, and he stood enormously facing his colleague. - I think that's enough, don't you dare tell me how to do my work, because I know damn well which it is. I will get in there somehow, but she will not be involved. And this is my final word on this matter.

Ishida looked away angered. He knew that leaving the Kuchiki girl out of this was not negotiable anymore.

At that moment, Chad had turned around on the chair and pointed to the screen. - Do you remember this guy, Ichigo? He went to your high school in Tokyo. – He was referring to Mizuiro Kojima, current president of the Karakura's press' association.

Ichigo shook his head disappointed - No idea. I was not much of a social guy back then. - Chad nodded understandingly.

-Perhaps someone you knew from school could be our link…

Ichigo's face lightened up. - I may have. Asano, he's from Tokio's office. We went together to high school, so he must know about him.

-Are you sure? That freak? - Ishida asked reluctantly.

-He was very much into any social activity that involved girls so he pretty much knew everyone.

-Good, let's make a call then. – From the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw with relief how Ishida's stance relaxed again.

* * *

The party was taking place in an elegant hotel. They had a full floor reserved, which consisted on a big ballroom surrounded by several rooms. They were meant for private meetings during the event. Not in vain the most important press barons were attending tonight and making business was among their intentions. The party had just begun but it was already crowded. Everyone who had a say in this town was attending, apart from several others, but all from the trade.

Luckily Asano had been able to get him the pass; apparently he had always been good friends with Mizuiro Kojima, one of the event's organizers. Now he recalled the guy from his earlier days in Tokio, it had been tough then so he had done his best to forget his arrival to the capital.

Mizuiro received him cordially, apparently he remembered him kindly from those days. He seemed happy to have someone from his teen days in Tokio, living in Karakura.

-So, Asano told me that you have recently moved here. I don't see much work for a section of accidents and crimes' journalist in this town. What where you looking for then?

-I used to live here as a kid, I just wanted to be closer to my family.

-That's understandable. Did you keep contact with anyone else from high school?

-Only Asano and Inoue, we worked together for many years.

-Inoue Orihime? That chick had been crazy about you for ages… you finally made it official?

Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably. – We never had that kind of relationship, we were only good friends at school, and afterwards too.

Mizuiro shrugged his shoulders. – Back then you never noticed the effect you caused on the girls; despite they were anything but discreet. Actually I reckon you didn't really notice anything that happened around you. I wonder how you succeed in journalism with that handicap.

-Well yeah, I have improved a bit on that lately… - He was fidgeting uncomfortably, so he tried desperately to change the topic. - What about that blonde there, do you know her?

-Sure. This is how it should be, come on I will present you two. She is Judge Ichimaru's secretary.

-What is she doing here if she's not a journalist? - Ichigo remembered the trouble he had finding an invitation to get in.

- You'll see several celebrities from this town in this party. They are our guests of honor. Mayor Grimmjaw must be on his way; after all he helped with the organization of the event. But this girl, she's a party-loving. Never misses one no matter what it verses about

-Good, she's just what I was looking for. - Both men laughed sheepishly.

Rukia descended the long stairs arm in arm with her long-time friend Abarai Renji. As they descended, Rukia scanned over the room looking for an orange bush. But she reached the bottom without success and as soon as they got there a crowd of colleagues approached them, blocking her view, with greetings and drinks.

Renji kept his hand on her back protectively. She had promised to dance with him first, and he would not risk it by letting her roam around while he greeted his economics' section's pals. Still she was growing uneasy and kept searching for him. Renji noticed her nervousness.

-Are you alright? Is there something you need…? - He asked concerned.

-Huh? - She was startled. – No, no…I just need to go to the restroom.

Reluctantly he let her go. As soon as she felt his eyes off her she wandered around the room, continuing her search. Her eyes brightened when she spotted Ichigo talking to Mizuiro-san in a far corner. She was ready to head towards him when her colleagues Marechiyo and Kiyone beckoned her and she could not avoid greeting them.

She complied for a small talk but was looking forward to make an escape and head towards Kurosaki when she was offered.

-Would you like to dance?

She was ready to refuse when, much to her surprise she turned around and spotted him making a friendly acquaintance with a busty blonde, who was obviously pissed and clung to him shamelessly. That changed her resolution.

-It will be my pleasure. – She offered her hand and the man looked pleasantly surprised.

She was wearing a long dress that revealed her back. And attempting to place a hand on her bare back was causing an endearing disturbance in her dancing partner. It would have moved Rukia to ease his awkwardness if she had not been so pissed with Ichigo.

A slow tune started and forced Marechiyo to finally rest her full hand on her lower back, which made his clumsiness more patent, and he kept stepping on Rukia's feet over and over again. Still she kept her most pleasant smile plastered to her face. At least for once being a Kuchiki proved to be useful.

Their feet led them near to where Kurosaki was talking to the pert woman. She lifted her head and searched for his eyes to give him a silent greeting, but he purposely avoided her gaze, and even turned around to face the other side of the room. She felt a sharp pain in the pitch of the stomach for an instant, but she quickly replaced it with disdain.

She kept dancing close without a spare glance for him. Meanwhile, her partner had come to the conclusion that she was probably not in the mood for dancing, and the reason for it was, probably, because she was looking forward to a more intimate chat. Finally all of his flirtations at work were having effect. Immediately he set his mind for a further step with the lovely woman in his arms. As the singer hummed tenderly he slid his hand lower on her back to push her closer. At this boldness Rukia's eyes widened in shock, and a gasp escaped her lips.

She immediately turned back to look at Ichigo and would have swore that he had just averted his gaze from her with an annoyed expression, totally different to the one he was having until then, while he enjoyed his lusty company. But Kurosaki, placing his hand on the woman's lower back, invited her to move somewhere further from the dance floor.

Rukia could not bear it any longer and tried to disentangle herself from her dancing partner as politely as she could. The man was insisting on going out for fresh air, but she, rushed, headed towards the bar to find something that would make the lump in her throat go down.

Ichigo was having a real hard time trying to concentrate on his conversation with Rangiku - san. She was a beautiful woman with no problems when it came to talk about the city's dirtiest linen. But that dress, Rukia's dress, and that weirdo who was drooling all over her was nerve wrecking. He even had the nerve to touch her butt, when he saw that he had to retreat further from there or he would end up making his hands painfully useless.

Doing his job around Rukia was being difficult tonight. At the beginning, it had given him the shivers when he saw her turn her back towards him after an astounding entrance. At first he had felt a rush of envy for the red headed freak as they descended the stairs. She looked astounding tonight, almost like someone from the nobility. Seeing how the dress hugged her middle, Ichigo remembered the feeling of her waist molding against his arms. He felt the impulse to go ask her for a dance, to make up with her for storming out of her office that day. But when he saw the baboon's hand on her back, resting comfortably, he remembered the reason why he had stormed out of there, with the unwanted feeling. He felt a pressure on the chest, but it only lasted a moment. After all what had he expected anyway? They probably have been friends for ages, as the man had noted that day, while they were only colleagues making cooperation. She was out of his reach anyway, and if he was sincere with himself he had had a job to do all along too. He would have to keep doing it afterwards, so he, as Ishida had reminded him earlier on, should not let his feelings come in the way. Duty comes first, he remembered, as Mayor Grimmjaw passed nearby towards the bathroom. He followed suit.

When Rukia saw Ichigo retreating to the restrooms without a single glance towards her, dread fell on her.

_What a fool she was. She had been looking forward to this party to speak to Ichigo, and he didn't even greet her. She had definitely misunderstood what was going on between them. What was she so upset about? It had been a crazy idea of hers anyway. Her future had been planned for a long time now and she could not expect Ichigo to be her knight in shining armor to take her away from it. _

_Not like she was looking forward to anything like that, right? She was very happy with her future prospects, and she did not want to run away with any other but Sousuke. _She wasn't sure if she was merely convincing herself because she had no other options. She decided against it, but thinking about her current fiancé only gave her a painful stung in her chest; _she'd better forget immediately about Ichigo. Meeting him had only meant confusion in her heart from the beginning. She meant nothing to him and, if she looked at it in another perspective, probably she would not care about him either. Right?_ But somehow the lump on her throat didn't go away.

Moreover, the party had been a complete disaster. She had not found out anything new for their investigation nor did she enjoy herself. Tomorrow she was sure that her feet would hurt from being stepped onto so many times. And Marechiyo had started sweet talking to her at the end of their dancing until his girlfriend, Kiyone, had come to grab him by the ear. It had been shameful. She wanted to leave immediately. After the show she had made of herself tonight she feared how she would face them tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow morning_, she reflected when Renji took her out of her self-absorption.

-Hey…where were you? You were totally zoning out!

Rukia smiled softly at her old friend but said nothing.

-Are you having fun? You look kind of down.

Rukia gave a long sigh. – I'm not feeling too well tonight, I guess I will go home for tonight…

-Already? It is still too early. Besides, you owe me a dance!

Rukia shook her head, and with moistured eyes she pleaded. – I'm sorry Renji, but I really need to leave. - And she headed for the exit in a rush.

Renji stood there looking at her back as she moved away and wondered what could have had shaken her friend like this. He turned back to the ball room and saw the orange haired man coming out of the bathroom and his face turned into an angry scowl.

Ichigo exited the restroom ecstatic; finally they had a thread to follow. He went searching for Rukia to tell her what had just occurred inside the men's room.

_He went in after the Mayor and into the toilet. After waiting for a prudential time, he flushed the toilet and came out. He was looking for a way to make a small talk with Grimmjaw and he did not expect to find him doing a line. And he was not precisely covering it up. _

_His shock must have been patent because the Mayor lifted his head too look up at him warily._

_-Can I help you?_

_-Sorry, I am a great admirer of yours, I was wondering if you could give me an autograph. - Ichigo said feeling his clothes searching for a notepad. If he could get his signature with traces of cocaine, that could be a mayor evidence._

_But Grimmjaw did not fell for it, instead he inquired._

_-Are you new in town, kid? I don't quite remember you from previous parties._

_-I have been working abroad the past few years, and I just transferred here. But I always voted for you sir. - He said stretching his hand for a shake._

_Grimmjaw relaxed his instance before an elector. - That's good. Are you having fun? Here take this. - He said placing a pill in the hand he had stretched. _

_-Whoa! Thank you –Ichigo exclaimed –I was wondering how I could get some of this. - And nodding excitedly he said. –This is the real thing, huh?_

_Grimmjaw chuckled. - Enjoy it kid. If you ever need more of this, come to me. I'm here to serve. – He said with a wink before turning around. Ichigo smiled brightly and nodded. - Don't forget to vote for me! - He said waving as he headed out._

_-I won't sir! He said as Grimmjaw went out. Ichigo's expression changed drastically. He stared with his brow furrowed at the pill on his hand. Bingo! It was exactly the same shape as the ones in the pictures that Rukia took. He had to find her immediately._

But she was nowhere in sight when he came out. He was looking around aguishly when someone clicked its tongue to him.

-Are you looking for someone?

-Actually yes, I do. Have you seen a tiny girl, with black hair and violet eyes?

-Kuchiki Rukia you mean?

-…Yeah.

-Sure. She left after talking to the red headed journalist that came as her escort. – He felt a pain in the chest but he ignored it right away.

-Thanks, Matsumoto, You really are observant, aren't you?

Matsumoto chuckled and with a mysterious smile she searched in her purse.

-Here, this is my card, if you ever need something…- She said as she walked away. The tone was suggestive but her eyes were telling him to be cautious.

* * *

Rukia was already at home. She had hurriedly picked a cab up and was now standing on her small balcony staring at the phone in her hands. _I have to put an end to this game; it's time for me to start living the rest of my life._

Giving a long sigh she dialed.

-Sousuke? A soft voice escaped her lips.

-…

-Yeah, it was not that much fun either, and I… I wanted to talk to you.

There was silence on the other end. She took a breath.

-I think that you are right, why the waiting? I think we can start planning it already.

-…

-…Yes, I think so too.

-…

-Right away? ... Sure, sure, you are right. Perfect, see you when you come back from your trip.

-…

-Love you too.

She hung the phone, and the previous smile, that had not reached her eyes, faded. A drop tickled her cheek, then another. The spring weather was really fickle.

* * *

Hello everybody once again!

I had to change the rating because of this incident of Ichigo with Grimmjaw. Not that you don't see worse things in the news nowadays but I rated it just to be safe.

Ah, please just give me a moment to tell you the last bit of news.

In my profile I ask for someone to volunteer as my beta reader, there I explain what I'm looking for, but I reckon the requisites are just the basics. If you would like to help me or know of someone who would do a good job, please tell me. I beg of you.

If you don't feel confident enough for beta reading or simply don't feel like it, I would really appreciate if you write a review. It would help me a lot! Actually thanks a lot to DinieLuvYunho and Morebleachedfruit for your reviews, you guys, really encourage me to keep writing.

And last, but not least, I'm going on holidays for several weeks. Probably I won't have Internet connection, so I won't be able to update. This doesn't mean that I drop the story at all, actually the next chapter is halfway written, and I'm going to give a biiig surprise to many readers. I hope I could give it to all of you, but I reckon some of you already suspected it.

So my recommendation is: follow my story, put an alarm on it or whatever it is called so you don't miss my update. I can say that it will be sometime before the end of August for sure, but I don't know when yet.

And also please let me know about your suspicions in your reviews, I would really love to know!

Thank you all for reading my story!

* * *

I also wanted to say that I actually like Grimmjaw and I'm crossing my fingers to have him back in the new arc. Well, I'm crossing my fingers for that, and also because I'm hoping that

****SPOILER****

Tite Kubo will undo what he did in the last chapter. (DinieLuvYunho, are you crying too?)

****END OF SPOILER****


	6. The broken mask

Chapter 6

**The broken mask**

Ichigo arrived to Rukia's office with his face flustered from the rush. He had had a meeting with Ishida and Chad before, where he had told them his latest discovering and was now going to let Rukia in.

-Ha! You left too early yesterday; you are not going to believe what I found out!

Rukia was silently tidying her things up on her desk and didn't bother to lift her eyes.

-Are you not curious about what happened?

-…

-Hey, are you deaf?

Rukia snapped.

-I'm not, I was not sure if you were talking to me, because last night you didn't seem to know me at all.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, then realization downed on him. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

-You don't have to take it personally. I was trying to get information out of Rangiku and I could not stop to greet you.

-Rangiku, huh? So now you are old pales and address each other by first names? How sweet. –She mocked bitterly.

-It's not like that; it was part of my job.

-Was it part of your job to ignore me too? I thought we were working together on this. You could just have looked my way to spare me a glance. But you didn't do such thing.

-So you were actually paying attention to what I did? – Rukia crossed her arms furiously. - I thought that you, who were being surrounded by so many admirers (especially that red-headed freak who couldn't keep his eyes off you), could not care less about _my _greetings_._

-You mean people who actually cared enough to come and say hello instead of hooking up with the first bimbo they meet?

-I didn't…! And you…! You looked too pleased with your friend to be bothered! - Rukia gaped speechless and turned his back to him indignant. Ichigo bit his tongue regretfully and giving a long sigh he tried to ease the mood. - Look I'm sorry I was just too focused on my job. But it was worth it. You are not going to believe what I saw.

-Whatever. I don't care.

-What do you mean with "I don't care"?

-It means I don't work here anymore, if you had a closer look you would see that I'm packing my stuff.

-What? No! You can't do that. - He said approaching her desk. –We are together in this. Where are you going?

-What do you care? –She said looking away. He was standing close and his voice softened noticeably.

-I do care, you…you are…

-… - She was staring back at him with those big expectant eyes but Ichigo's determination faltered.

-You are my colleague. – He spouted finally, scratching the back of his head and looking away. - We had an agreement; you can't leave me in the lurch, Rukia. - He stared intently at her eyes as he said her name.

Rukia sighed in defeat.

-But I'm leaving anyway. - Softening her eyes she inquired. – What did you get last night?

-But I won't share it if you don't cooperate. – He dared teasingly. Rukia averted her gaze, her expression was terribly sad.

His cocky smile faded and went to the door to close it for more privacy.

-Look, last night I found mayor Grimmjaw taking drugs; he even offered some to me. –He pulled a plastic bag from his jeans. – I reckon it is a perfect match to the ones in your pictures.

Rukia's jaw dropped and her face lightened up. He could see plainly on her face that she was back in the investigation.

-Tell me all about it on our way to the harbor! - She said tugging his jacket.

* * *

They had reached their destination on Ichigo's car. Rukia jumped off it.

-Hey, still you haven't told me why we came here?

-Because we need the custom's register. Then we will know about the ships that came in that day.

-Right, like they are going to hand it over to you. Will you tell them that you are a journalist too?

Rukia frowned. - Why wouldn't they, is it so secret? In the worst case I could pretend to be someone else.

-In this city everything is a secret, don't you know that already?

-But it won't hurt to try. We could pretend to be looking for a friend's yacht in the docks. What do you think? - They were already next to the customs' office. It was closed and the functionary was away.

-Well whatever, there's no one here to attend.

-Better then; I can jump in and have a look at the register. - She was already stepping onto some boxes to reach the window when Ichigo pulled her back, tugging her by the shirt.

-Could you quit breaking into places illegally in front of me? And in a government's office for God's sake!

-Why do you have to be so prissy about this? This is our best chance to have a look at it! And I can see the document from here. It is on top of the desk!

-Do you plan to break the window too? Rukia…

Ichigo didn't finish the sentence because a rain of pebbles fell on them, also breaking the windows. He jumped in front of Rukia, covering her body with his and threw her to the floor. Rukia hit the floor hard and shut her eyes in pain. But her head had been protected with his arm.

Ichigo gave a muffled a grunt of pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ichigo's face inches away from hers, and it had a deep gash in the forehead that was bleeding profusely.

-Are you alright? - His eyes full of concern on hers,

-I'm fine… - she said in a small voice. - But your head must be hurting badly, let me help you. - She said lifting a hand towards his face. Ichigo gave a grunt of pain and tossed her hand away. He went to reach the gash with his own but Rukia stopped him in the way.

-You will dirty it, don't touch it. - She helped him to a sitting position and he leaned against the wall. Rukia started looking for tissues in her purse as Ichigo searched for the culprit with his eyes.

She was tending carefully to his wound when they heard a person approaching fast towards them. When Rukia lifted her head, a short man with a Mohawk hairstyle broke the window throwing a rock against it, and jumped into the office. In a blur, the man got out of there with some papers in his hands.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at it in shock, too surprised to move; it was Rukia who reacted first.

-Hey you! Give that back!

The man turned his head for a moment and showed her the middle finger and a gross expression before running away. He had a golden knuckle duster on his fist.

Rukia stood and sprinted immediately after him.

Ichigo, who was still groggily sitting on the floor, stood up too quickly and lost balance when he tried to stop her, by reaching for her arm. She easily disentangled herself.

-No way I'm staying back, Ichigo. Those papers are for my story! Helping down Ichigo , who was still fizzy, she added. - You sit down and don't move from here. I'll come back for you! - And she ran away.

Ichigo saw her chasing the man, moving further from him, and he worried for her safety. Pressing down the tissue against the wound, he pulled out his cell phone.

-Chad? This is Ichigo. Bring a car to the harbor fast, we have to catch somebody.

-Why are you pulling the car? We have to keep searching for them!

-We have been looking for them in the direction you said long enough. They are not here anymore. And you need to take care of those wounds. You look really pale.

He was reaching for the gash with a sanitary towel soaked in alcohol. Ichigo cringed at the contact.

-What the hell? That hurts you know?

-Don't be such a pussy Ichigo, I have to disinfect that. Or would you prefer if I leave you behind at a hospital?

-No thank you, give me that. - He took it roughly form Chad's hands.

-Let's see if the police know anything about this.

-You have the police radio in this car?

Chad shrugged his shoulders. -It doesn't hurt to be in contact. Besides, this one has the 5th division included.

-The one investigating the case? – Chad nodded.

Ichigo shook his head disbelieving and kept mending his wound.

-_…The suspect is running down the 53th street. He has an accomplice that follows him in the run. It's a girl. I repeat, a girl…_

-There they are. Quickly Chad, follow them.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the window to scan the streets, and muttered to himself. - Keep running Rukia, whatever you do, don't stop running… – Chad looked at him out of the corner of his eye and frowned with concern.

Chad was following close the police car without letting him be seen. The area was a very depressed one. People in the street retreated whenever they spotted the police car, and so did the cars that were driving around. This obliged Chad to retreat and follow the car from a parallel street.

They had almost lost the car until when turning a corner they saw a group of men badly beating a few people.

Ichigo's breath was caught. Her raven hair was falling over her bruised face and she was feeling the wall behind her for support. He could see her knees trembling in fear while some bastard was approaching her with a bat on his hand. Ichigo felt his guts burning and his vision turned red. Reaching for the door handle he prepared to rush toward her but Chad grabbed his shoulder oppressively.

-Don't go out, you will only worsen it if you try to help her now. - Ichigo's expression was agonizing.

-How could it get worse? He's going to kill her! – Chad's gaze was comprehensive but his grip on Ichigo would not soften.

-Duty comes first. - Ichigo shut his eyes tight feeling trapped.

* * *

Rukia was shortening the distance with the fugitive. She knew she would catch him soon. They were now approaching a big alley, this meant that unless the traffic lights were red he would have to halt, and that would be enough for her to catch him. And luckily they were.

But as they got to the road, the man, instead of stopping, effortlessly jumped over the first car and disappeared between the traffic. Rukia had to stop and wait for the lights. She kept searching for the man with her eyes; he was totally lost between the cars. Then a horn sounded at her left. _Spotted once again_, and now the lights were red for the traffic. She resumed her pursuit down the wide alley.

She remembered the adrenaline running down her limbs from when she was a child. The situation was reversed now but she felt the rush and the fast beating of her heart. Her legs had not forgotten what was needed to run faster that anyone and she could already see the exhaustion of her prey.

If she could keep the pace for 5 more minutes, the man would be absolutely wasted. Apparently the man knew this and chose to follow the pursuit mixing it with obstacles. He would jump over boxes or cars go into garages and escaping by the windows, but Rukia knew too much to be fooled by his shortcuts and was showing up closer every time he tried to dodge her.

Suddenly Rukia felt a group of people following them; apparently the man had reached the same conclusion, because he started to run faster. _Not friends of his, are they?_ They kept their pace for another couple of minutes but the man was completely out of breath and attempted to stop. Rukia quickly got him, and instead of retrieving the documents, he pulled him by the jumper and yelled.

-Keep running blockhead. If they catch us we are done!

The man looked up at her staggered, but a new tug pulled him out of his astonishment and he resumed running beside the weird girl.

-Don't think that I won't take the papers out of you, but if they catch you with the documents none of us will get them.

He was silent for a while, only concentrated on running but as he entered a narrow alley he asked her.

-What do you want them for, who do you work for?

-Me? I'm a journalist, I won't turn you in, but you have to share it with me.

He didn't have time to agree because at the end of the alley a group of men appeared with their jackets turned inside out, blocking the way. They stopped and turned around, but there was another group of them in the other end of the street. They were surrounded. In no time they had been ambushed and then quickly immobilized. Rukia remembered her childhood experience and was trembling in fear. The man was swearing that he had nothing for them and pleading to be set free.

But they were beating him mercilessly; when he was unconscious they searched for the documents in his clothes. Rukia was staring at this completely muted by the horror.

A man approached her.

-Who's this?

-We believe it's an accomplice, Aaraionero.

-Finnish her off.

A humungous man approached her with a bat and she felt a sharp pain in her nape. After that, everything went black. She knew she had fallen to the floor because it was cold, and could hear some voices but she was already drifting out of consciousness. In this blurry dream she had she heard some voices.

_-Who did this? - Another man, he seemed to have more authority._

_-I did it Nnoitra. - This so called Aaraionero responded._

_-You know who this is?_

_-…_

_-This is Kuchiki Rukia. The boss is going to kill us. Put her in the trunk._

* * *

Rukia lazily opened her eyes. Her head hurt as if a thousand needles were pinned on it at the same time. It was no longer cold beneath her. Wherever she was, because it was dark and she couldn't see anything, it was moving fast.

_Bang!_

Rukia's eyes widened, was she in the middle of a shooting now?

_Bang! Bang!_

This was produced by something that was farther from her, but the bullets went flying close to her prison. From the frequency of the shoots she believed that it was the start of a heated shooting and she had been caught in the middle. She even heard a bullet crashing against her cage. Then, the vehicle she was in, skidded out of control and she hit her head again, almost losing consciousness. The shooting continued for a bit longer but she couldn't distinguish the sources anymore.

* * *

Ichigo had seen from far away how a couple of men took a body and put it in a trunk. Then they took another body and they did the same, but this one had those unmistakably raven locks. He couldn't see her violet eyes, she seemed to have fainted. He was hoping that it was only that when he saw a trail of blood flowing from her head. Rage took him over again. Chad held him still in the car with one arm as he drove after them.

-Let me go! They have Rukia, they will pay…! - Ichigo was desperately trying to escape from Chad's grasp. Chad, who was feeling guilty of what had happened after seeing the development of the events, released Ichigo and tried to reason out with him.

-Ichigo, don't! You don't have a chance confronting them like this. Call the police unit immediately!

Ichigo nervously did as he was told, his hands shaking with fear and excitement, hardly hitting upon the buttons. Chad did not lose time and started to chase the cars. The gang had realized at some point that they were being pursued and resolved to diverge. Chad looked at Ichigo for an instant and he did not hesitate.

-Rukia comes first.

Chad speeded as Ichigo informed the police of the new situation. Suddenly they heard a loud _Bang!_

-Ichigo take this. - Chad pulled out a gun from his jacket and gave it to him. With a curt nod, Ichigo took the gun and pointing from outside the side window started shooting.

* * *

She heard steps approaching. The shooting had no long ago subdued and she heard a clicking sound. She had put two and two together in her head and knew that she was in a car trunk. The person behind the clicking noise was coming after her.

A blinding light filled her eyes and she shut them together.

-Rukia…!

That voice? A moment ago she had been sure that she would never hear it again. She wanted to answer but her throat was dry. She coughed uncontrollably.

-Easy easy, calm down. You are safe now. - It was the most beautiful voice in the world.

She felt his fingers checking her head, they stopped at her nape. Rukia could feel the moisture running down her neck.

-Here, an ambulance! - And towards her he spoke softer. – Do you feel all right?

-I think so… - She tried to sit up but she felt her head spinning and lost her balance. Ichigo caught her in his arms.

-Easy! I told you already. Here, I'll help you. - He tenderly helped her up until she was standing in the trunk. Her eyes were now used to the intense light and she could see his face from above.

Throwing herself towards him, she hugged him tightly. Ichigo was surprised at first but returned her hug with one arm as he put the other behind her knees to take her to the ambulance.

-I've never been so happy to see anyone, Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled lightly.

-I have never been so happy to see _you_, midget. - And without much thought he gave her a kiss on the lips. They were as soft as he had imagined. Full lips that melted with his the very instant he placed them upon hers.

Rukia cringed slightly, lifting a hand to her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened realizing what he had done and he blushed brightly.

-I…I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…Are you alright?

Rukia shoot him a wide smile

-I'm fine, it's just my head. Is hurting from the beating...but, don't stop, I liked that. - Ichigo chuckled and hugged her tighter to his chest.

The ambulance arrived fast, and they soon took care of Rukia. Ichigo stood by her side holding her hand all the time. Because Rukia had refused to enter the ambulance, they had to do everything with her sitting in the back of it. From her spot he could see the police intently working.

She had met an acquaintance of Ichigo. He had tanned skin and his massive body was intimidating. When he saw the gun shining inside his jacket she didn't wonder why. This tall man, Chad, had told her that they had followed the car she was in after they saw the men putting her in the trunk. Also that there had been a heavy shooting, this much she did recall. During the shooting Ichigo had finally managed to hit one of the wheels. Soon after the police had arrived, they surrounded the car that was broken down at one side of the road. After that, they had arrested her kidnappers and now they were gathering proofs.

As the doctor applied some stitches on the back of her head Ichigo was kneeling next to her, caressing her and talking nonsense to distract her from the pain. Rukia laughed mirthlessly appreciating his effort. She wished Ichigo would whisk her away from such a creepy place, to take her to some place where she could lay comfortably down and talk to him for hours. Ichigo stood up in front of her when a policeman approached them.

-Sir, I think you should get that gash on your forehead mended.

-Don't worry agent, it will be fine.

The officer was insisting when another policeman came towards them carrying some forms to fill in.

-Captain I need you to sign this.

Nobody answered

-Captain?

Rukia, who had been shutting her eyes due to the pain, opened them to look at the police officer who was so blatantly ignoring a subordinate. Said man was silently looking at Ichigo. He was tense, intently looking down to the floor. The subordinate repeated once again.

-Captain Kurosaki?

* * *

Hello everybody, I'm finally back from my holidays!

So, did anyone expect this? I hope that Ichigo's personality had not been too weird until now, but it was quite a challenge to write soul reaper Kurosaki pretending to be a policeman, pretending to be a journalist. Also, the thieve in the harbor is Shishigawara Moe, the fullbringer.

Dear readers, I was very happy to read your reviews, specially EmpressMineas' one, I'm glad to see that you follow my story too! About how much into the story we are. I'd say that we are not yet halfway into it, but close. The thing is that after making this revelation, I consider part 1 finished, because I intend to give a twist to the plot and there will be no more of this crime-then-investigation pace. (Ichigo cannot keep the pretense anymore).Also thank you to Metsfan101 for your compliments about my grammar, comming from such a prolific author they are very welcome!

To my faithful reviewers thanks again, It's great to know that I'm not writting the story just for myself. DinieLuvYunho: There you have your kiss. About Byakuya...I don't believe it is for real, I think it is only trolling. Morebleachedfruit: do you know what happened already? If not check out chapter 502, really shocking!

To those readers who still haven't reviewed my story, please review! I'm a nice person(I wont make fun of you) and I really want to know your thoughts on my story.

Continues next week!


	7. Behind Me, Behind You

Chapter 7

**Behind Me, Behind You**

-WHAT?

Rukia stood up briskly shoving Ichigo's hand away from her. The doctor, who had been putting stitches on the back of her head until a moment ago, tried to catch her unstable form with no success.

-Rukia, let me… - Ichigo was trying to catch her to stop her from falling but Rukia kept shoving him away slapping his chest with rage.

- YOU LIER! YOU LIED TO MY FACE!

-It is not what it looks…

- DON'T! Don't say a word. You have fooled me enough for the past months…Did you think that I was dumb?

-Rukia, listen to me, I had to do it, but I did not lie to you about everything. The rest of what I said to you was genuinely true.

-I don't believe you. You have been toying with me long enough, treating me with your sweet manners…-Her eyes were moisturized with anger. – You must have had a good laugh seeing how I fell head over heels for your tricks.

-That's not true; I truly respect you, and I never lied to you in anything that was not related to our job.

-Respect, you say? And what part of it was not work? You needed my trust in order to use me for your investigation!

Rukia's eyes were filled with dread. She turned around not wanting to listen to another word that he had to say and pulled her cell out. Ichigo shut his eyes hard regretting the mess he had created.

-…Taxi?

-What? No, stop it! – He said pulling her cell away from her.

-Give it back, I want to go home! - She demanded desperately trying to reach for her phone.

-You can't bring a Taxi here, this operation is a secret. I'll drive you home now if you want.

-I would never climb on a car next to you, you make me sick.

Ichigo's shocked expression froze on his face for a moment. Then his jaw set and his instance tensed, creating an overwhelming aura of authority around him.

Pulling away from her effectively, he commanded.

-Agent Yasutora!

Said man, who was busy inside the car she had been trapped in before, approached them immediately.

-Captain.

-Drive Miss Kuchiki back home. Ordinary procedure. –The agent gave a curt nod. With a slight gesture he leaded her to the car.

Ichigo remained still as they passed by. He kept his hard gaze on the horizon and did not spare a single glance to the pair as he turned back to the investigation perimeter, where police officers with Tokyo's distinctive where profusely working.

* * *

Rukia did not stop feeling for a moment the stabs on her chest as they drove away. She had seen how he had transformed before her eyes in such an authoritarian agent, devoid of any emotion. That's the person he was, instead of the kind-amber-eyes man that she had believed him to be until today. A cop nonetheless, the same kind as the ones that would chase and lock her away when she was a helpless orphan.

He even had said straight to her face that he was not such thing, that he only wanted to make collaboration for her newspaper. What journalist would ever want to do that, for God's sake! But she had been fooled by his friendly manners, his trips to see the turtles under the moonlight and those limpid amber eyes. What exactly had been the matter? She had never let herself been fooled before. She could smell a colleague trying to get advantage of her from the other side of her office's door. _The bulldog_ was the nickname she knew she had secretly earned between her colleagues. Yet she had not been able to tell that he was lying to her all along. His family had been a fake one too? Probably not, his cute sisters were too adorable to lie, and his weird father must have been genuine. Then he had had no shame to mix them in this deception.

-Miss Kuchiki? – She was brought up to the reality.

-Agent?

-Ah, good. You were so silent I thought you were dismayed.

-I'm fine, don't worry.

-In any case I think you should stay under someone's surveillance for a few hours. In case you lose consciousness or feel bad. You received a pretty hard hit on your head.

She was silent for a few moments.

-You might be right, but I don't feel like explaining what happened to my brother.

-You can't tell what you just witnessed. This is a top secret operation. You cannot even reveal what is Kurosaki's real identity. Otherwise you could put him in real danger.

Rukia gave a soft snort that Chad did not fail to hear.

-Not telling you the truth has been also a way to protect you… - Chad hesitated for a moment before continuing. - Miss, I'm sorry to admit that I may have overheard bits of your conversation with him earlier. - Rukia blushed, she truly had been shouting. – He has always placed your safety first, and has valued your help foremost, but there were things that he could not tell you for the sake of this investigation. I have witnessed his struggles all along these past months in what was related to you. Especially earlier, when you were cornered in that street, I had to force him to not intervene in it, for the sake of the investigation. He was willing to jump in the middle of those thugs bare-chested, even knowing that he had no chance to save you. He honestly cares for your well-being, but he is also a splendid professional and could not let himself be driven by his feelings for you Miss.

Her heart gave a slight jump at this; but recalling time and again what Yasutora had just told her about how he had witnessed her struggle and staid back, kept the fluttering down.

-Then, could you drive me to this address instead, please? – She said handing him a card. - It's a friend's home.

-Sure, just remember not to disclosure anything vital.

Chad saw her nodding through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's apartment, Ishida entered the room where Chad and Ichigo worked silently.

-I just talked to Tokio's headquarters. They will make your identity disappear immediately. You will only keep the name; the rest of your profile will be according to your cover for the past months.

Ichigo nodded satisfied.

-Did they get any more information from the guys we arrested?

-Not yet, they will give us a call as soon as they find something that helps us follow any lead.

-Good.

Ishida started dialing again while Chad searched incessantly the Internet for traces of the operation. Ichigo was checking the ballistic report but kept nervously brushing his forehead. Chad noticed his lack of concentration.

-Buddy, you look very tired. You should take a nap for a few hours. We can continue later.

-I'm ok; I really need to get this done before I can't focus on the rest of the stuff.

Chad overlooked his notes and noticed several mistakes.

-Kurosaki, It will take you longer if you have to check everything back later…

-What...? Oh. – Looking back at his notes he noticed them too. He threw himself back on the sofa and gave a long sigh.

Ishida offered.

-I don't think you are tired either. This has been a stressful day; I think you should solve whatever is distracting you.

Ichigo looked away.

-I agree Ichigo. Now we are stepping into a dangerous stage and we need to be fully concentrated on it. If your quarrel with her is what makes you lose focus you should go talk to her. – Ichigo shook his head.

-She won't talk to me now. Couldn't Hanataro have found a better time for asking me to sign that?

-It would have happened at some point, I'm actually impressed that you could avoid it for so long. If I may say, it's not Hanataro's fault, it was yours from the moment you decided to go behind her car instead of letting it to our reinforcements.

-But I couldn't leave her!

-You could have, but I understand why you didn't, and if you were more honest with yourself you would not try to find more excuses for what you did. - Ichigo's scowl deepened.

-You have reminded me several times why it can't be, and now you call it my excuses.

Ishida intervened in a brief moment between calls.

-What you say is true, and I would advise you to stay away from her for her safety, but I don't reckon that she's part of the investigation anymore. - The phone rang again and picking it up he went into another room, Chad insisted.

-So do I, Ichigo. – Ichigo looked back at his old pale.

-Well, maybe you are right and it was bound to happen. But I should have known better not to get involved with her.

-As your friend, I think it was a good thing for you. It had been a long time since I last heard you laughing so carefree. And I'm sure that if you explain it to her, she'll understand why you had to do it.

-Perhaps. But I don't know if I would like to go any further with this.

-Why? I think she's perfect for you!

-I don't want her to drag me back to Karakura for good. When I finish this I'll return to Tokyo.

Chad shook his head disappointed. Ichigo's cell started ringing.

-Hello?

-… - Ichigo's brow furrowed.

-Who are you?

* * *

Rukia's complaints were being muffled by the sheets on Momo's bed.

-And then I discover that he's not a journalist. And he said that he was one to me, he lied to my face Momo! It's outrageous...!

-I know honey, what a jerk. - She said patting her head.

-…He totally is, and he did all of this sweet things just to get my help.

-Well you know… there are worse things to fool a girl for…

-Momo! – Momo lifted her hands defensively.

-I know, I know. ..He's such an asshole.

-He even introduced me to his family; what kind of faker does that? He's a nightmare! - Rukia bit his tongue before telling Momo what his real job was. That would make Momo understand better her aversion to what he had done. Her friend was aware of her terrible past going from orphanage to orphanage thanks to the police. This was so messed up. The story she had made up about having an accident on a colleague's car, did not help to explain her frustration with her friend.

-He did? Maybe he has a split personality? Like an inner monster, that comes out to torture you…!

-Momo! Why are you making fun of me? What he did was terrible.

-Ok, you are right, he did not behave ok. But I reckon you are making too much of a fuss about this. Normally you wouldn't be whining here but planning on how to strike back at him. Maybe it is not only a professional matter?

-Yes it is!

-Really? I have listened to you telling me about this guy ever since you guys met, and I think you are not being honest with yourself. And maybe he did it because he was actually interested in you.

-I don't think so… - she said in a small voice, remembering the soft feeling of his lips on top of hers, which made Momo raise an eyebrow.

-Rukia, I know you too well. - Rukia lowered her eyes. – And you probably haven't been honest with him either. Or does he know that you have a fiancé?

Rukia shook her head. – That's revealing enough, there must be a reason to conceal that.

-No! There's no weird reason behind it, it just never came up.

-But you should have brought it up when he asked you out… - Rukia was going to protest but Momo chastised her. – I think it's time for you to talk to Aizen and to Kurosaki. You are not as indifferent to him as you pretend to be.

-I can't do such thing. - She said out of breath, and lowering her voice she confessed to her friend. - Actually Momo, we are going to set the wedding date tonight, as soon as Sousuke comes back from his trip.

-What? Rukia don't! That's a mistake!

-I thought you believed he was the best for me.

-I did, but I believed that you were in love with him too.

-We will be fine.

-Fine is not enough, Rukia. I won't let you make such a mistake in front of my eyes...And no, I don't give a damn about what you brother prefers; this is _your_ life Rukia.

-Argh! Whatever! Momo, you have completely misunderstood.

Momo sighed shaking her head.

-Rukia will you excuse me? I'm really sorry to say this after you have had an accident but I was going to meet with Shiro and I'm already late. Would you mind if I leave you here? I promise it won't take long. If your head hurts, call me.

-Sure, don't worry about me, have fun.

-Great, I'm going to give him a call and I'll be leaving soon. – She said going for the phone. -Oops, I'm running out of battery, would you lend me yours please?

-Sure. – Said Rukia handing hers over.

* * *

Rukia was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine when the door bell rang.

-Momo, what have you forgotten? – She said approaching the door.

When she opened the door she had not expected to see him.

-What are you doing here?

-Your friend…she called me… - Rukia rolled her eyes suppressing a groan. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. – I brought you this. – He said handing her a Chappy chocolate bunny.

Rukia looked up at him from under a deep scowl.

-I know it is lame. I needed an excuse.

-You did a poor job, it _is_ lame, but come on in. –He closed the door behind him. – Remind me to kill Momo afterwards.

-Right.

-Do you want anything? Tea?

-Sure.

The silence fell between them like a gravestone. Ichigo nervously walked around the living room pretending to be admiring the art in the shelves but actually keeping an eye on her.

Rukia made tea in the kitchen for a little longer than what was necessary. Taking a long breath she came out to the living room carrying a tray with the drinks.

Before Rukia could take a seat, Ichigo blurted out.

-Rukia, I'm sorry, I was forced to keep the truth from you.

-Were you? I don't quite remember seeing anyone pointing at you with a gun.

-Rukia, you know what my job is. There are things that surpass my will. But I can assure you that I never lied to you in anything else, because I never intended to take advantage of you.

-Then what do you say making use of my investigation is?

-I was at a huge dead end, and you were my only chance, but I always meant it as collaboration.

-That's how you cops call it?

-Why such bitterness against the police? Besides, that's the way it happened. When I collected my own clues I could easily have let you out of it, but instead I looked out for you to tell you what I got.

Rukia uncrossed her arms, softening a bit.

-So tell me, what else is a lie?

-Nothing else, I promise. Ask me what you want to know and I'll answer honestly.

-Really? What is your investigation about?

-I can't tell you that, and you know it.

-Then…Am I a suspect?

Ichigo hesitated. He looked away uncomfortably thinking of a getaway. Rukia tapped the floor intently with her feet and he realized that this was a matter of trust. It was probably his last chance to make her believe in him again, so he decided against it and answered truthfully.

-You were. –Rukia crossed her arms indignant. - I never believed it possible! – Rukia arched an eyebrow disbelieving. –I'm serious! Maybe this is not very professional but…someone as sweet and pure as you could have never done anything bad.

Both of them blushed, and Ichigo turned around embarrassed, briskly walking away towards the window, with his back towards her.

Rukia slowly approached him from behind.

-Then…your family is not a fake?

-What? – Ichigo turned around alarmed. – Why would I ever pick such nuts people to pretend they were my family?

Rukia chuckled. Looking at her, Ichigo started chuckling too. Rukia very carefully lifted a hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

-I'm not going to ask you anything else for today. But, I won't let you walk away that easily. – She said pointing a finger of her free hand to his chest. Ichigo was looking back at her intrigued. – When you finish this investigation, I want to have the exclusive of it. – She said this as she propped herself up on her toes to reach for Ichigo's lips.

Feeling her lips burning on his, his arms, with a mind of their own, surrounded her petite body tightly, and stumbling around the room they ended up falling on the coach. Ichigo landed on top of her, imprisoning her between his arms. Rukia tried to fight from her position, laughing cheerily, but she didn't last long on her quest. Soon she surrendered to his firm arms and chest's cage and awaited her penalty with closed eyelids.

Ichigo delighted himself with his view from above of the surrendered kitten. He slowly lowered his mouth towards her parted lips. Before he could reach her skin the door bell rang and her eyes fluttered open, breaking the spell.

They kept looking at each other for a minute wondering whether they should go to open the door or not.

- Don't go, there's nobody at home. - Rukia laughed at this.

- I can't, it's probably Momo that has forgotten the keys, and I can't keep her waiting.

Reluctantly she freed herself from his grip and the moment she was about to stand up, she felt a quick nip on her collar. She stood up briskly, surprised by his move. Giggling at her own awkwardness she headed to the door.

When the door opened, Renki was standing at the other side.

-Finally. - He said relieved.

-Finally what? Why are you here, Renji?

-Your brother has been trying to get in touch with you the whole afternoon, and finally he has asked me to search for you. I've been everywhere looking for you until I remembered Momo's address.

-Who is it Rukia? – Ichigo called from the living room. Renji turned livid.

-A man?

-Yeah, well…- Rukia tried to hinder his way towards the living room. But Renji tossed her away and went in. From behind he could see her friend's back stiffen in front of a defiant Ichigo, who was standing in the middle of the room.

-What's the meaning of this Rukia? – Inquired Renji menacingly.

-I don't have to explain myself to you, Renji. – He clenched his fists silently.

-Fair enough. –But turning around to look at Rukia he announced. - I'm here because your brother and your _fiancé_ are waiting for you. – He had said the word fiancé with sarcastic tone while keeping an eye on Ichigo. Renji smiled internally watching his shocked expression.

Rukia answered in a cold voice.

-Thank you Renji. I'll give them a call.

-No, they asked me to take you there…

-I don't need a nanny.

-…and that if you refused I should remind you…

-What?

Renji gave a tired sigh. –Don't make me do it, you know I hate being in the middle of this.

Rukia's stance softened.

-I know, but please, tell me what he said to you.

-That you already gave your word.

Ichigo saw how Rukia lowered her face biting her lower lip. She seemed more surprised than angered, but soon it turned into a mortified expression. After seeing this behavior his hopes of it being a sick joke were blown away, and her silence only contributed to increase his uneasiness. What was the meaning of this? She was engaged and she had been acting around him as if she was free. It pained him to realize that they had been lying to each other all along in what each other valued the most.

He saw how the baboon lamely reached out to pat her shoulder, but she carefully tossed it away not bothering to look up to him. She remained like that for a bit more.

Then she raised her head pridefully, but not a phantom of a smile showed on it. She was deadly serious when she spoke to Ichigo looking away from him.

-You need to leave.

These words ran through his chest as if it was a dagger. Slowly, without a word, he picked up his jacket from the sofa and looking to the front he walked past them.

When he was passing by Rukia's side, she posed her hand over his arm, and said in a faint voice.

-Take care.

His pace imperceptibly faltered, but not sparing a glance towards her, he resumed his way towards the exit.

Ichigo slammed the door on his way out. When he was gone Rukia's determination shattered and she collapsed on the armchair.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Sorry I'm late this week but I have been really busy, and I hate to admit that because my course begins this week, the load of work that I'll have to do will only increase. I want to keep updating regularly so you don't go crazy checking for updates. The problem is that since I don't have more chapters written ahead I will update once every two weeks and try to stick to it.

Thanks again to you, readers for reading my story every week. Specially to EmpressMinea ( Ichigo and Rukia are so unlucky, whenever they get close to the interesting parts someone interrupts…) and to Batosaix (was this reaction what you were expecting?)

Well I'll keep working hard on this story, please check for the updates and review!

…Continues in two weeks!


	8. In Sane We Trust

Chapter 8

**In Sane We Trust**

A few days after, Rukia was back at Momo's apartment. She was helping her with the last preparations for her impending wedding that would take place in a couple of days. Rukia's dress was still behind the schedule and they were now trying to make the last amends on her outfit with the help of the tailor. The moment the lady went out of the room Momo inquired.

-Which will be the date for your wedding, Rukia?

-A month from the day you marry. We will have the exact time to get things ready.

-Are you sure of this? I thought that maybe after talking to Kurosaki… - Rukia's expression saddened deeply and Momo had no heart to insist on the matter. Momo realized that something had gone badly since the moment Rukia did not get to her throat for her little trick. She tried to change the subject. – Ah I remember now! - Rukia looked at her rather relieved, which made Momo regret further that she had put her foot in it, bringing the topic up. – The other night, when we celebrated my hen party I saw something funny. Momo caught her friend's attention once again. - I was on my way back home, on the harbor area, when I saw the lights of one of our warehouses that now Aizen uses. –Momo was referring to the contract her father had signed with Aizen. - I asked the driver to get closer to see what was going on, believing that probably someone forgot to turn off the lights.

Rukia, who was checking the dress on the mirror, turned around and paid closer attention to her friend.

-But as I was approaching the warehouse, I saw people carrying boxes in and out of it. I thought that maybe they were robbers so I went out of the car and stealthily approached them to observe their actions.

-Were they robbers?

-They didn't seem to, especially when I realized that what they were doing was unloading one of the harbor trucks.

-What did they carry?

-I'm not sure about that, but it was too weird to be doing it so at such an hour, the harbor doesn't give that kind of service to anyone else.

-And was there any label on the merchandise related to any of Aizen's companies?

-Not that I could recognize. But when one of the men dropped a box, it broke, spilling its contents. It reached as far as where I was hiding behind a bush.

-And what was it?

-I couldn't see much because the man had spotted me there and started to pursue me. I got scared and rushed to get into the car. But it seemed to me like they were white pills. It had a rhomboid form actually. Momo commented surprised. - Does Sousuke now have business with pharmaceutical companies?

Rukia did not answer this. Her eyes were wide open and could not mutter a word for a couple of minutes. Momo tried to shake her out of her self-absorption tugging her hand. Rukia's mind was filled with questions.

_Why are the pills being sent to one of Sousuke's warehouses?…If he was aware of this…no he can't be, this is probably a mistake. But the port wouldn't send a truck if he doesn't know about this delivery…Does he know what was really inside of the boxes, maybe he has been fooled… If the real contents of the ship were discovered by the authorities… Oh no, he is in real trouble!_

A seed of doubt entered in her mind. _But, are the police really unaware of this? We don't have their resources and we discovered what the cargo was. We only missed the dealer's identity…Were we just lucky?..._ Rukia's stomach churned with an uncomfortable sensation. She refused to acknowledge a painful truth, but it was proving to be too obvious to set aside. Still she managed to push the thought away for an instant. _Whoever was receiving the pills wouldn't want anyone to discover his identity, so he would have any document related to__  
__the ship under his control, especially the one we were looking for in the harbor..._

Her mind was spinning, making crazy excuses, but her guts knew better, a fierce rage crept up her core anticipating the answer to this riddle. Although there were still important loose ends, the main revelations were already clear. When Rukia spoke, her tone was shaky and alarmed.

-Momo, did the man who chased after you see the number plate?

-Probably, he came very close… - Rukia remained in deep silence. - Rukia you are scaring me, what's the matter?

-I can't explain it to you, but I believe you are in great danger; you have to leave the city!

-How? When? I can't leave now. My wedding… - Momo was bewildered.

-Great, use that as an excuse. You must go on a long honeymoon. Don't come back here for as long as you can, and try not to tell anyone where you are going.

-Is it that dangerous?

-It is. And I'm not sure if it will be enough. But I'm pretty sure that this is related to my last investigation and I have seen what this people are capable of. - Said Rukia holding her hands tight.

Momo returned the tug moved and nodded at her friend.

-I trust you; I will do as you say.

* * *

It had taken long hours to get rid of her boss, ex boss now, incessant questions. She did not blame her but she couldn't explain any further. Yoruichi should publish as soon as possible that her engagement was being called off due to irreconcilable differences.

She felt terribly dirty recalling her relationship with Aizen. She had not even strength left to jest about how, lately; she was being fooled by men around her. Even more than making her feel sick, the lingering feeling of his caresses on her body were sending creepy shivers down her spine. But she could not duel on this any longer. She had to talk to her brother as soon as possible, to talk him out of changing his will in favor of Aizen. He had a reunion today with his lawyer, and she had to talk to him sooner than that. A dinner at home to explain as much as she could from her investigations would do. Her brother had always trusted her judgment.

As soon as the phone call with Byakuya was over, she went over to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Not half an hour had gone by and the door bell rang. It was a bit earlier than the time settled but his brother hated being late anywhere.

Her surprise was supreme when Aizen appeared at her door, wrapped in a long grey coat.

-Sousuke? I was not expecting you tonight. –Her voice was as chilly as the weather outside.

-Really? I would have expected otherwise, after you told the press that we were breaking up. By mutual agreement, nonetheless. - He commented nonchalantly as both went into the sitting room.

-Yoruichi told you? - Rukia asked with her arms crossed defiantly, but she had expected her friend to keep her mouth shut for a few hours at least.

-I don't need your gossipers to split on me. You can't go behind my back, Rukia, I know everything that happens in this city if it concerns me. And what you told your brother today does it, much.

-What? – Rukia's expression was bewildered; Aizen's instead was perfectly calm.

-Rukia I think you should phone your brother to take back what you told him.

-How do you even know…? Are you spying on me? – Aizen ignored her accusations.

-Don't make me repeat myself; I would not like to repeat this with poor manners. Call your brother immediately.

-You can ask me to do it in any way you please, but I won't do it. If I had any doubt about you being a delinquent, when you broke into my house in this fashion everything was cleared.

Aizen smirked, and its contempt gave her the creeps.

-I never mistook you for a fool darling. I knew as soon as this information was leaked to the press that you had put two and two together thanks to what your friend told you.

Rukia was staring back at him disbelieving.

-But I just called the paper half an hour ago, how could you know about it?

-I keep an eye on everything that belongs to me, it's only natural. - His calm composure was getting scary, Rukia lost her cool.

-It is not! You are mad and you are scaring me. Get out of my house. NOW!

-Why should I, are you expecting anyone? –He was now blatantly teasing her.

-What if I do? I have nothing to do with you anymore, get out!

-Tsch, tsch... Such harsh words towards your fiancé, Rukia…

-Don't you get it Sosuke? We are done! – The smirk faded from his face, and his expression turned terrible.

-You haven't quite understood me. You should not treat me that way because it's no longer up to you whether you want to be my fiancée or not. Actually I will explain to you why you should feel very grateful towards me…

-I owe you nothing…

-…Because…can you imagine, Rukia. –He walked with a slow pace towards the window. - That your brother is in this very moment approaching your house by foot? - With a sly jerk of his head he gave a last look through the glass before walking away from it. - He very well could be turning around the corner of the back street to take the front door's one. –Rukia run to the window. From there she could see the back street of her house. With horror, she saw the figure of a man that resembled perfectly her dear brother. The man was facing her with his back, walking towards her front door. - It could perfectly happen… in this unsure world…you know how he enjoys a night walk in the springtime… - He kept talking as he slowly walked further from the window were Rukia's eyes were glued.

Bang!

Before Rukia's horrified eyes, the man dropped dead in the street. Her hand flew to her mouth but the strangled shriek could not be muffled.

-NII-SAMA!

Crazed, she hurried towards the door tossing Aizen away on the run, but he painfully grabbed her by the shoulders, blocking her way.

-Let me go! Murderer! – She was kicking him hard with her fists. - I'm not going to let it rest at this…! NII-SAMA! - She screamed with her eyes filled with tears. Her body kept shaking with rage and pain, immobile in his hold while calling out for her wounded brother. Chuckling, he lowered his mouth to her ear. He stopped the evil snigger for an instant before hissing into it.

-Do you understand now what I'm capable of if you don't obey me?

-Let me go! – She demanded but it sounded more like a plea. - I have to help him.

-There's nothing you can do now, Rukia. - He said coolly.

-Please Sousuke… – Rukia whimpered. Her strength was abandoning her knees and she sliced down Aizen's frame, who kept her wrists captive. Kneeling in the floor, she surrendered. - Please Sousuke, I have to help him, let me go see him. I have to call an ambulance…

-You should have made that call earlier.

Rukia's rage stroked her back. She frenziedly stood and started kicking him violently. Aizen remained impassive holding her fists with unmatched strength. Rukia's tears run free down her cheeks, and her voice came out deafeningly brutal.

-MURDERER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU WILL ROT IN JAIL! MURDERER! - She cried desperate sobbing for air. - You killed my brother…

The door lock clicked from the outside. Byakuya entered the house with an astounded expression, holding the keys of her younger sister's home.

-Nii-sama!

Rukia run to her brother's arms, who received her with patent confusion in his expression. Rukia's incoherent sentences did not help clarify the situation before his eyes.

-You are safe! Thank God… I saw you falling…He is evil, he had killed you…

Byakuya held her tight and gave Aizen a sideways look full of confusion. Aizen shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

-I arrived here ten minutes ago and she was having deliriums like this… I did not know what to do…

-DELIRIUMS YOU SAY? –She freed herself from her brother's grasp and run towards the window explaining very flustered.

-I saw a man who looked like you, being shot. –She jerked her head to the window to indicate her brother to approach her, but when she looked through the window, she could not give credit to her eyes. There was nobody in the floor, and people passed by as if there had not been a murder a few minutes ago. She could not see even the traces of blood on the floor. His brother reached the window with a perplexed expression. It turned into concern when he looked outside the window. Rukia stammered in confusion.

-But how? ... I saw it, he looked like you… no! It was you… And he…no, you...were bleeding so badly…and the shooter run away…?

-Shhhh Rukia… - Quieted her brother, taking her into his arms. He did it the same way he had done on the day she discovered that her sister was dead, years ago.

-I promise you I'm not lying… Aizen threatened me… - She sobbed impotent and Byakuya brushed her hair soothingly.

-If I may say… Maybe she is showing symptoms of stress. Lately she has quitted her job… also her best friend is going to get married…

-No! STOP LYING…! You killed him! You killed that man… -Both men looked at each other in silence not knowing what to do. –Believe me Nii-sama, I wouldn't lie to you! She pleaded looking up to her brother.

-I know dear, I know you wouldn't… But I think we should get a doctor, maybe it's true that we have put you under too much pressure.

-I think that's a good idea. I'll call a friend of mine. I know he will come immediately. He is a very well known psychiatrist, Dr. Ishida. - Byakuya nodded in agreement.

-NO! Don't, I'm perfectly fine… he is a dangerous criminal…believe me!-She said tugging the sleeved of her brother's coat.

-Rukia, you are being rude! - Byakuya chastised her, feeling embarrassed by his sister's broadside. Regretting his harsh manners towards her, he continued with a softer voice, comfortingly placing his hands on her shoulders. - Calm down, we are going to help you, but you have to try to calm down. Can't you see I'm safe?

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes searching for complicity in her brother's gaze but only anxiety and confusion showed in them. Defeated, she dropped herself in the sofa, burying her face into her hands.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later. Rukia was sitting on the sofa, with her body cowering over her legs. Her brother was brushing her back and trying to get some words out of her but she was completely absent.

-Miss Kuchiki. Would you mind talking to me? I'm Dr. Ishida, a good friend of Aizen-san, let me help you.

Rukia snapped.

-Help me? Are you going to confirm to my brother that I'm totally nuts? No thank you, you can get lost, I will not give Aizen the pleasure of interning me into some madhouse.

-I only want to help; we don't want to hurt you…

-Leave me alone, nobody is going to believe me. You can just all go away. I'm nuts ok? Leave me alone.

-Rukia, calm down. We are all very concerned about your health. We are only trying to help you. – Intervened her brother in the doctor's aid.

Rukia tossed her brother's protective arms away from her

-Protect me? You only want to lock me away. Now that you can't trust my judgment and I'm not useful, you can leave me behind at some charity residence, isn't it?

-Rukia why are you saying this? You are my sister, I'd never…!- Byakuya's expression was deeply hurt, but he tried to capture her into a hug. She furiously tried to break loose from her brother .

-LET ME GO!You don't believe me, even though I'm telling the TRU-…!

A sharp sting went through her skin shutting her voice with pain. Rukia immediately felt her muscles numbing and her head going wobbly. She was feeling very dizzy and the floor approached her face. She was close to crushing against it when a pair of arms that she knew well, caught her in the air.

_Don't touch me you filthy son of…_ Rukia regretted being held by Aizen bitterly, but her mind was not making sense any further.

Her mind had gone blank; she could not see clearly, but the feeling under her body was that of a soft mattress. She checked her limbs, apparently they could be freely moved, and so she probably was not yet at the madhouse. After her last outburst it wouldn't be long until she was taken there.

She was hearing voices in the distance. It was not easy to distinguish what they were saying but she tried to prick up her ears. It was a dialogue, but she could only understand the doctor's words at first.

-…By what I hear from you it looks like a psychotic outbreak… Probably it won't be permanent, but she has showed violent behavior…It's a small sized woman after all…

-What can I do Dr? She has had a terrible infancy and I don't think she can stand being confined somewhere. - Rukia regretted her previous attitude towards her brother a bit.

-But she needs special medical care. She must come to the hospital.

-Thank you Dr. Ishida. – Intervened Aizen. – But I agree with Kuchiki-san on this. We will take better care of her if she is under our surveillance.

-I will take care of her at home. – Agreed Byakuya eagerly.

-Well, if this is your decision, I will only advise you to let her stay here tonight resting and move her tomorrow.

It seemed that the doctor had finally yielded. Not long after the door closed, there was only a brief silence.

-Aizen, I appreciate your offer but I would understand…

-Nonsense, I love Rukia, Kuchiki, and I will take care of her no matter what, for the rest of my life.

She felt her stomach churn and an urge to vomit. But she could feel the relief in her brother's instance too, although she could not see him. He was totally fooled. The only reason Aizen was putting up with this marriage was to have her under control. She hoped that what she had just heard was part of the injection's inducted dream, but what happened next washed her uncertainties away. This was the beginning of her worse nightmare.

- You look very tired Kuchiki-san. Go rest. I will watch over her tonight. – It was Aizen, talking to her brother again.

-You don't have to; I will call someone if it's impossible for me to stay any longer.

-Please don't. I really want to do this for her.

Her brother's steps moved towards the door after a brief pause and she could hear the door closing again. Then another set of footsteps approached her room. She closed her eyes shut and pretended to be still under the effects of the drugs.

Aizen walked closer to her bed in silence. He stopped in front of it and seated next to Rukia's laying form.

-You don't have to pretend anymore. I now from your breathing that you are awake. –Rukia wondered on how many dead men he had had to check upon. - Let me say this, Rukia. Now you know what I'm capable of, so don't mess with me. You have to make sure that your brother won't change his will. And you will marry me as it was planned. - Then he evilly chuckled. - Who knows, maybe if you behave properly I will get you out of the asylum for the weekends.

Rukia opened her eyes and stared back at him with a deadly glare. She could not talk yet but her eyes told everything that her sleepy throat could not. Aizen briefly smirked at her fierce eyes.

-Don't even try any of your cheekiness on me. Your brother's life and fortune are on my hands, and so is your friend Momo. If you want to preserve her life you will be an obedient little wife.

Rukia shut her eyes tight with impotence. Aizen wasn't expecting an answer to his words, they both knew that it was settled, so he stood and heedlessly went out of the room.

* * *

Hello dear readers!

I'm sorry for making you wait; I hope it was worth it. For those who complained about Aizen and Rukia's relationship, how do you like the "loving relationship" between them now? ;)

I wanted to explain that this is the way I see Byakuya, a caring brother who has a strict personality. I told DinieLuvYunho he would be back, is this the way you see Captain Kuchiki too?

Again, thank you for reading and…continues in 2 weeks!


	9. Heroes can save you

Chapter 9

**Heroes can save you**

-Come on, take that ridiculous hat off and put the cap on once and for all!

-I accept you making me wear this terrible working suit, and also having to follow you everywhere as if I were some dog of yours. But the cap is a no go, I'm not taking my hat off to put that crappy thing on!

-Then how are we going to get into the house? We need to give a real appearance of laborers.

-They why are you dressed in a two-pieced suit, wearing those fake glasses?

-Because I'm your boss. And I have to look like it.

-And who says that to look like a worker I have to wear _this_ instead of my stylish hat? - He said pinching the piece of cloth as if it were contagious.

-I do, because I came up with the plan. And stop whining already Kisuke, don't you want to help your godson?

Urahara groaned defeated. He still complained with boisterous gestures but forfeited in the end. Yoruichi could not stop a devilish grin from escaping her lips when she saw him wearing the cap.

At the security door, a green haired lady with big blues glasses on top of her head received them. Urahara checked for the card on her sleeve: Kuna Mashiro, it said. She seemed lively and rather bored with her lack of activity. Not because there was no labor to do, but because the activity she was keen on included tongue exercising, exactly what the pair was looking for.

-I haven't heard any of that, I should check with the master…

-He is expecting us, and he asked not to bother him while doing our work.

-But I cannot just let everybody in…

-Well then, go check with your boss, he is going to get very crossed for being disturbed.

She looked sideways doubtful. - He's not at home now, but I should ask the miss then.

-The miss? Is she at home? I have heard quite a deal about her lately. - Urahara gave her a meaningful look.

-You have, right? They make us keep silence about it but everybody knows already. –Yoruichi's eyes widened, why was everything about her so secretive?

-Yeah, I have heard…is it… that terrible? - Urahara tried to make her spill some information.

-Totally! - _Missed._

-Yes,yes, absolutely…and…has it been like this for long? - He tried the approach in other ways.

-Yes, she has been like this for a month now, closed up in her room every day. She's not allowed to leave it anytime. Some servants even say that her face is disfigured now…

-My, my…How interesting… - Urahara tentatively placed a hand upon her arm, fanning his face in dismay. The doorkeeper accepted his closeness delighted, having such an interested partner to gossip.

Yoruichi saw the perfect opportunity to sneak into the house. With a dignified pose she stated:

-I will start the measuring, please bring the house maps soon.

Urahara dismissed her with a slight gesture, too focused on the younger girl.

Yoruichi had not pretended to be measuring the garden for long. As soon as the people in the house ignored her presence, she sneaked into the building. Whenever she met with some of the servants she would pretend to be absorbed in the plans. She did not bump into them much, and soon enough she found herself in the chambers area of the house. There was a long corridor with many doors. She paid special attention to one in the left. There was a man guarding it. He was dressed with a white coat and was shamelessly sleeping in front of it. By his looks she could tell that he was some sort of thug, but the white coat had her puzzled. She tried to get closer but she spotted the housekeeper approaching the corridor. The sleeping man did so too, and was now standing and fully awake. His instance was not friendly enough to ask him for some visiting time at her friend's room. So she decided to retire for the time being, maybe some other time she would be able to reach Rukia.

She was explaining this to Urahara while going back for the car. He nodded sheepishly but his eyes were sharp and fixed in his walking feet.

-…So I couldn't get any more information. I don't think we will be able to use this trick anymore after this day to sneak into the house. If only her phone was turned on some time of the day.

-I don't think it will be. But you are right about not being able to use this trick anymore. The girl was getting suspicious of us at the end of our conversation. Probably I don't look like your employee at all. – Yoruichi ignored his comment.

-Was your chat enjoyable?

-Very much thank you, if you haven't had intruded we may have a date tonight. - He said dreamily with a hint of sarcasm.

-Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but I bet you liked that.

He gave an enigmatic smile before sharing his part.

-It's not good news Yoruichi. There's not much you can do to help her.

-Then tell me who can do it.

-Only someone whose resolution is to be stronger than steel. But he has been quite moody lately.

-But I am determined to help her.

Urahara chuckled. -I don't see you escalating the ivy to reach her window.

-So romantic… - Yoruichi nodded understanding.

-I'm very sentimental. –He said smugly. - I'll give you something for him.

* * *

Ichigo was profusely working with his eyes fixed on the screen. He was waiting for Chad an Ishida to come back from their round. For a couple of weeks now he had been sending them out to gather any leak that could lead them any further. But fortune was evading them. Everything was clean. Anything or anybody related to the case had evaporated from the town.

This smelled fishy. They were sure that they had been careful with their investigation. It had been a top priority in everyone's agenda to keep it a secret. And he did not want to believe that somebody in his team had deliberately ruined it. He had personally selected the people who would work on this case for several months! The only thing that was making him restless was that many factors had escaped his control on the day that Rukia was kidnapped. Especially Rukia, was out of his control.

Ichigo took a sip from his coffee mug.

In spite of everything, he did not believe that she could betray him like that. In spite of all she did? What the heck! It was him who was terribly mad at her; she should have no reason to be so. She had sacked him out of her home right after springing on his arms as If she were crazy for him. And then, after the baboon tells her to do so, she kicked him out. Oh wait! It's even worse, the reason for that was that she had a fiancé, which she had had all along. And had never uttered a word about it! So she had never had the intention of leaving her boyfriend? She had been toying with him since the first moment, and she dared to confront him for taking advantage of her? He had had only the purest interests towards her, and he had only lied about himself because he was forced to! He should revise his opinions of her; she was such a twisted girl… She could very well have sold him out to her boss! If Chad and Ishida don't bring good news today, he would have to pay her boss a visit soon.

He was entertained in his thoughts when the door bell rung. He stood up from his desk and went to the door. A tall and sculptural woman, swathed in a tight gray rain coat was standing at the other side. He could not quite remember where he had seen those cat-like eyes before and furrowed his brows in confusion. Not surprised for not remembering where they had met each other before, but for the reason this person could have to be at his door.

-Good evening, may I help you…? - Grunted Ichigo unfriendly, hesitating on how to address the lady.

-Miss Shinouin, but you can call me Yoruichi, agent Kurosaki.

His eyes opened in surprise. Instinctively his left hand, which was holding the door from behind, left the door handle, and flew to a gun that he kept at the entrance of the apartment.

-Aren't you going to invite me in...youngster? What manners are those, your godfather was right about young…

-Urahara? –He regretted spilling information. But he immediately remembered where they had met before: at Kisuke's bar. Yoruichi smiled wittily and showed herself into his sitting room. She took a seat in Ichigo's favorite armchair. Ichigo grimaced at her exquisite taste in seating comfort. Not letting this distract him, he adopted a professional pose a warned her.

-I must ask you to keep this information to yourself. You cannot share this with anyone, it's vital that my identity remains a secret, I will tell Urahara to do so too.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow mockingly.

-Don't blame your godfather for this. I don't need his help to detect a cop in disguise in this town, especially if he pretends to write for my paper.

-Your newspaper? - Now he was astounded, could it be…?

-You can fool an innocent reporter like Rukia, but not me, I'm an old dog in this profession.

-So you are Rukia's boss?

-Correct.

-Good, that simplifies the matters.

-What matters?

-I was going to pay you a visit soon, but I can ask you what I need to know now. - Yoruichi crossed her arms defensively. – What has Rukia told you about the harbor incident?

-Which harbor incident? I haven't seen Rukia since her resignation from her post.

-Oh, is it like that? Good, then you can live now, thank you for your help.

-What do you mean by that? I came here to ask you for help.

Her request baffled Ichigo.

-I don't work as a cop here in Karakura, Madam. You should ask for help at the precinct.

-Is this the way Tokyo agents treat helpless citizens that ask for help?

-Tokyo agent? - He ignored her mourning and shaking her by the shoulders, inquired. – What else do you know about me? Woman, who are you?

-I didn't know but thanks for confirming it. Will you help me now? – Ichigo's eyes narrowed with distrust. Was she playing cat-and-mouse game with him?

-I already told you I can't, this is not my prefecture!

-Then who in this town will have the determination enough to help Rukia? Your godfather implied that only you would have a resolution needed to save her.

-Save her? What does she need to be saved from? … Don't listen to everything Urahara says, he says some weird things from time to time…

But she knew that after hearing Rukia's name, he was paying attention. Yoruichi started explaining.

-The rumors say that she has been confined to her room at her brother's home, and kept in under medical surveillance. The reason is due to a sudden mental illness.

-Hah! Funny that also doctors think that she's nuts…

-This is not a jest. Apparently this is the cause for her marriage delay.

Ichigo paid closer attention, his expression not mocking anymore. - But, there had been some funny facts not long before the date she was supposedly diagnosed.

-Funny facts?

-Yes. Actually, the day before, she had phoned me at the editorial office, and asked me to publish as soon as possible that her engagement had been called off due to irreconcilable differences. She insisted on having it published in the next morning paper, and to keep it a secret until then. At the same time, she refused to give further explanations about it. And she sounded frazzled.

Ichigo's scowl deepened with concern.

-This could be only the confirmation of her malady, but what happened next seemed too suspicious for me. She looked at Ichigo before continuing. - Half an hour later I received a call from her ex fiancé's, Aizen, lawyer - Ichigo tore his eyes away, pained. – asking me to stop the release of that bombshell, and to keep it indefinitely hidden. This would not be too surprising, if it weren't because the only people I had shared Rukia's call with was my assistant, Soi Fong, and she was still at my office when the second call arrived.

The pair remained silent for a couple of minutes. Ichigo threw himself back on the sofa with a deep in thought expression. Yoruichi awaited his thoughts on the matter impatiently.

-It is impossible to contact her, I assume.

-Correct. She doesn't answer her phone and his brother won't speak about it.

-Have you tried visiting?

-Now that you ask that, I have, and also visits are restricted. I had to sneak in…- She realized her mistake in front of a cop. -I mean…

-It's fine for now; this is out of the record. But what do journalists have with forbidden places? - Yoruichi ignored his last comment.

-Well there is high security inside the house, and her room door seems to be guarded by a scary nurse.

-Guarded?

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. - I bet he can't tell apart a pill from syrup.

Ichigo scowl deepened.

-You suggest that her brother has kidnapped her for not agreeing to marry?

-I know her brother, he loves her dearly.

-Then?

-I don't know. That's what I have to find out. - And then, as if it was the key for the investigation, she added. - Your godfather suggests escalating to her window.

Ichigo huffed annoyed. - Is that all that he has to say?

-Yes, but he sends this to you. – She said handing over a polished box, like the ones used for pastry presents. Ichigo scowled bemused, especially when he took the package in his hands, it was very heavy.

-He never does that for me. - Commented the journalist stung.

-He doesn't for me either. - Ichigo answered opening the package and almost dropped it when he saw the contents.

A bloody steak, which probably once belonged to a dinosaur, was in it. It had a crappy dog outlined with tiny white pills in it. There was a note on the top of the box.

"Sode no Shirayuki will love it!" followed by a couple of hearts, was written on it.

-Who's Sode no…Shirayuki?

-Her dog, she likes weird names, right? - commented Yoruichi cheerfully.

-Right. - He grunted.

* * *

He had been trying to reach her window for half an hour already. Who told him to pay attention to Urahara? Even part of his coat had been bitten off by the crazy guardian dog. He had not heard it coming, but from nowhere came a big white dog that pursued him until he reached a plumb he could hang from, out of its reach. Anyway the beast still tried to jump to get him a few times. The first time it even reached to shred part of his coat! When the dog started to feel impotent to chase him, he remembered the box Urahara had given to him and avoided Sore no Sirayuki's barking. It was almost instantaneous. His Godfather had assured him that the tranquilizer would give him at least 8 hours of calm. He sighed relieved when the dog fell asleep, and hoped it wouldn't take longer than that to reach the owner of the dog and to have a proper conversation with her.

But now that he found himself right under her window, he felt that getting there would be a lot more difficult than what he thought at first. It was at an arm's length, but as it was to be expected in a chilly night, it was closed. He blamed Urahara for not giving him anything for this. He tried forcing the window in the catch to no avail. He was already reckoning how deafening would be to break the glass, when he spotted a white clothe slightly hanging out of the window. He tugged it and the latch opened, allowing him to open the window to get in.

He placed his hands at the bottom of it and taking a sharp breath, he propped himself up into the room. He was concentrated in not losing his balance when he introduced his bust inside the room. And he did not see it coming. A heavy object was banged on hard against his head, almost knocking him out. The hit threw him completely into the room with a loud crush. Bumping into some furniture, Ichigo reached with his arms up to protect his head from further attacks. Looking up from the floor, Ichigo saw Rukia, who was holding high a huge volume of the English encyclopedia.

-Argh! - He cried rubbing the back of his head. - Are you crazy?!

-Huh? Ichigo?!...-She said bewildered while she tried to gauge him in the darkness.

Ichigo stood slowly approaching the window to let her see him under the moon light. When she saw his flaming hair, her eyes widened with recognition.

-It's really you! I thought you were some thief…

-And you thought that hitting him with a book would be harassment enough to drive him out?

-I don't have anything more lethal in this room. Actually I'm surprised that they let this in, not fearing that I would _die_ of boredom while reading it. -She commented this last bit under her breath.

-Miss Kuchiki, is everything all right?- The voice came from outside the room. Ichigo got ready to spring but Rukia stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder. With a finger on her mouth she told him to stay quiet.

-Perfectly fine. Thank. You. - Rukia said cuttingly.

-May I come in? The man insisted, Ichigo looked around for a place to hide, but Rukia held him still, tugging his wrist.

-Don't you dare. – Her voice was colder than the first time. After a tense moment they heard steps walking away from the door.

-Who was that? - Whispered Ichigo.

-My nurse. - Rukia informed him nonchalantly. In a softer voice she commented. - Although I reckon he has been only related to a nursery for sending men into it….

-Is he going to come in? – Rukia slowly let his wrist go with a sad expression.

-No, he wouldn't risk it to have trouble with his boss.

-Isn't he supposed to take care of you? What if anything happens to you? Your brother would be furious at him.

-I don't need to be taken care of. And he's not here to help me nor is my brother his boss.

Ichigo grimaced with confusion, and she snapped.

-What? Do you think I'm crazy too? You came here to check if it was true? - She went to her bed stung, and seated on it with her back towards him, who was still besides the window, at the other side of the bed. She was dressed with a white nightdress with straps, and wore a white dressing gown, which was now slightly falling down her shoulders. She sighed softly and let her shoulders relax. More than relaxed, they were defeated. His eyes got used to the darkness and he realized that the bones on her shoulders were a bit more prominent than what they used to, and also that her wrists were thinner than what he recalled. It pained him profoundly, _how much had she suffered since they had last met?_ She had always been thin, but in a healthy way. His next words came out with difficulty.

-I came because I was worried for you.

She turned her face around and the saddest expression was in it. This was terrible because she was actually giving him a comforting smile.

-I know, Ichigo. I'm sorry for jumping at you. It has been a bit tough for me lately around here. She even chuckled softly.

-Why, what has happened to you? Let me help you.

She gave him the same smile that made his guts churn with pain once again.

-Thank you, Ichigo, but I don't need your help on this. It will be fine.

He reached for her from the other side of the bed. Taking her hand in his, Ichigo looked into her eyes in earnest.

-Don't lie to me, Rukia. I won't buy that. Something is really wrong here, what is it?

Her voice was soft again.

-Thank you for offering but I don't need your help, really. It may have been a bit difficult before…but it will get better…eventually – Giving a small tug to his hand she added. - I can handle it. - This last gleam of bravery set him mad.

-You can handle it my ass! Look at you! You are thinner than ever, is it because your engagement was broken and you are sad? Is that the reason why you barely eat nowadays?

-What do you know about that? Who have you been talking to?

-Your boss told me what happened the night that you phoned her. And also that after that since day it has been impossible to reach you. People gossip that you have gone mad.

Rukia looked away.

-Please forget all about that. I was simply cold feet and under much pressure. But now I'm fine.

-Then why do you have a nurse at your door?

Rukia greeted her teeth.

-It is a _precaution_.

-Precaution? Rukia, I know perfectly well that he's not a nurse. If you ask me I would say that he is more of a bodyguard. You said he's not working for Byakuya, but it does not look to me as if he works _for_ you either.

Rukia stammered not knowing what to say at his words. Then in a very low voice she pleaded.

-Ichigo, drop it. You are only going to make it worse if you keep digging in it. It is safer if you let it rest…

A roar of anger and indignation run through Ichigo's body.

-Safer? Is someone threatening you Rukia? Who is it? Tell me!

In a rush he stood from the bed and went to the door. Rukia's expression was scared. _Scared of him?_

-Nobody, nobody is! Please Ichigo!

-I will wake the entire house if need to, but I will know who's threatening you tonight. And he will have to respond before me.

Rukia went after him and hugged him from the back in an attempt to hold him still. With her face buried in his back she pleaded.

-Please Ichigo. They have nothing to do with it, and their ignorance is their only protection. And mine too. Please don't create havoc or he will know and…

-He? Who is _he_? Is it your brother?

Ichigo walked to the door again.

-No, it's not! Please Ichigo stop, I will tell you… -She was tugging at his hand insistently. When Ichigo turned around, tears were falling from her eyes. He held her hands but his expectant stance would not let through the concern that he was feeling right then. –I will tell you but you have to promise that you won't do anything.

-You can't ask me that. - He looked away with a hard gaze.

-Please Ichigo, do it for me…

He looked back at her. Rukia's eyes were wide open and pleading. When she looked at him like that, he could not refuse anything coming from her lips.

Ichigo looked around for a chair, but there was seldom furniture around. There were only a few shelves, a wardrobe and a bed.

With her hand still held in his, he walked her to the bed and seated on the mattress next to her.

She gave a long sigh before speaking.

-Do you remember my fiancé? - Ichigo grunted keeping his eyes down on her hand. - Well you may know him from the news. His name is Aizen, Aizen Sousuke. –After a pause she continued, it was getting hard to speak. – And he is not who I thought he was.

Ichigo paid attention to her bitter tone.

-We have been engaged for ages, actually if it were not for my journalist's job, I would have been married for quite a long time now. It was an agreement with my brother, but I was young and trusting, and he was always very dear to me, so I obediently complied.

This explained many things to Ichigo, who started to see the matter with more comprehensive eyes. Rukia hesitated.

-I did not want to bring this up…

-What?

-Well _that_ day…

-Continue, please. –He did not quite recognize his business tone, but he was rather tense after all. –She tried to gauge his mood, but his expression was guarded, so she continued.

-Well my friend Momo...

-The one I spoke to?

-The same one. She was getting married a few days after that. So we had her hen party that Friday. The day after I was at her home and she told me something funny that she had witnessed…- Rukia proceeded to tell him what happened to her friend. As she was telling the story she could see that he had made the same connections, which she had done previously, in his head. She saw also anger filling his eyes as she told him what had happened next at her home, in great detail.

-I don't know how he knew it. But he showed up at my flat and threatened me. I knew that he was speaking the truth, he would do it!

She was now unconsciously sobbing on Ichigo's neck's croak. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

-And why are you here now? Doesn't he want to marry you anymore?

-Now we are sort of tied. I cannot get out of this engagement because he has threatened me, but on the other hand, because I'm supposed to be nuts, due to the great pressured the wedding meant to me; I have to be under my brother's care. He can't force me out of this situation, because the moment I admit that I was not in my right mind when I accused him, I will have to marry. But at the same time he knows I will ask my brother to put him out of his will. On the other hand as long as I don't retract myself, I'm nut's and my brother won't let me marry but I'll be left under his care if anything is to happen to my brother.

Ichigo nodded. But he also understood that her situation was critical. He was reflecting on the information she had given to him. Aizen was the missing link that they had been looking for all along, and he had been aware of his activities being under suspicion for a month or so. It was around the same amount of time that his investigations had been stuck.

-Rukia you can't marry him!

-…Well yeah, I know that.

-No I mean, your only chance is to keep up this game for a few more days…

-What do you mean?

-I am going to help you, but right now you are the only evidence I have. If you get married I will not be able to require your testimony in court. And he would walk away, taking you with him.

She scoffed. - I don't know why I was expecting something more sensitive. Like you will make the worst mistake of your life…he's not the man for you! - She chuckled at her own fantasies.

-I would tell you that if you would let me. Because I know he's not. Only a man who is willing to love you and take care of you is.

-And who would that be? - She mocked with her eyes down, but as his witty answer was not coming immediately she looked up. His eyes were fixed on hers, full of emotion. Her cheeks reddened with his intensity.

When her eyes looked away embarrassedly he cleared his throat.

-I'll start working tonight, and I will collect as many evidences as I can, but it will take me a few days. I think it would be the best for you to keep the charade for a few more days. Then I will come back for you.

Rukia nodded in agreement. Her expression was brave but her eyes would not look up at him.

-I know where to look for them now that you have told me this, Rukia. This nightmare will be over in no time. You can trust me. No, you _must_ trust me, I _will_ save you. Just wait a bit more and he will no longer hold power over you.

Her eyes were still sad and looking down.

-What is the matter? Don't you trust I can do it?

She nodded and confirmed with a faint voice.

-I do.

-Then what is it? I want to see your smile at least once before I go. What else troubles you?

-Is that…Now that I see the end so near…I don't want to be left alone anymore.

-Rukia…- He whispered embracing her in a tight hug. He heard her muttering. - I can't hear you… - She did not answer, so he pulled her out to see her face. She was blushing furiously. – Rukia?

-I said: will you stay with me tonight?

Ichigo was surprised at first and didn't know what to say. A heat started boiling in his core but he had to repress his desire of holding her in his arms once again. There were many dangers to consider. He must not be caught in here or it would be impossible for him to explain this to any judge. Forceful entry, abuse, even kidnapping…Possible charges swam in his mind. How would he present the case in court?

His hands started trembling. More exactly what was under them: Rukia's frame. And her face was looking down with a contorted expression.

-Rukia? - He pulled her face up with a finger but she refused strongly shaking her head.

When he tried to pull it up with both hands she resisted but he reached to see her deeply embarrassed pout, fiercely blushing. _Damn, I'm such an asshole. She misunderstood everything. Great._

-Rukia…look at me. –No answer. – Rukia... - He sighed impotent.

Giving up on his intentions of making her speak, he went down to her face, and planted soft kisses on her eyes. Her reticence broke when his hands circled her waist warmly. Giving her a lopsided smile he commented before kissing her chastely on the lips.

-Of course I'm staying with you, silly. –This silly came out as soft as a caress. Ichigo lowered his mouth to her ear, softly tickling her cheek. - And keep this in mind. - Rukia turned her head to look back at him, getting caught in his warm gaze. He pinned his hungry eyes on her innocent ones. – From the moment we solve this, I will never let you on your own ever again.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I hope you liked the chapter, I know you would have wanted it to be a little longer, but it was already getting out of hand, so I'll continue it in the next.

I remember now, Hekka's review, thank your for taking the time to write, you were very perceptive...or my story is soo freaking predictable... I prefer the first option :) (But I couldn't leave Rukia hurting for so long, could I?). Some of you prefer to send me PM's; well it doesnt increase the reviews rate but I love talking to you personally. It's great to know the things that you liked best(and the worst too of course). If you are shy you could try this way! :)

And also I wanted to thank two wonderfull readers that have volunteered(finally someone read my profile!)to help me with the story. EmpressMinea and KaizokuGotenks, thank you so much guys, I'll definitely take advantage of that.

And...it will continue in the next chapter...


	10. Princess & Dragon

Chapter 10

**Princess & Dragon**

When he awoke again, her back was reclined against him and one of her ankles was protruding between the sheets. Her left hand was lying carelessly over his chest and a beautiful ring on her finger caught Ichigo's attention. It had diamonds on it. He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. She had assured him that she didn't love Aizen and yet she wore his presents? Slowly he took her hand in his and tugged at it slightly to take a closer look at the jewel. The ring came out effortlessly. Apparently it was not her size; the bastard had not even cared enough to ensure it fit her perfectly! But he could see the elegance on the garment nonetheless; how many of his salaries would one of these things cost? He motioned to put it back on her finger, but his gut cringed against the decision and instead he put it away in one of the drawers of her night table. She should not be wearing anything from this guy from now on.

Rukia opened her eyes a couple of hours later when a worming light intruded their nest, effectively waking her from her dreams. But it wasn't the first time she had awoken throughout the night. She grinned like a loon when she recalled the events of the day before. Lazily blinking, she looked around and noticed Ichigo lying right next to her. _So_ handsome, she thought wonderingly. His scowl was still pronounced, but his features were as enrapturing as ever…like some avenging angel. She lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek on the spot where he had leant his face last night to whisper into her ear, with a devoted voice, that he loved her.

She blushed hard at the memory but suddenly realized that her ring was missing when she felt its absence as the cool morning air blew against her fingers. She started looking for it between the sheets until she accidentally woke him up. He blinked confusedly and immediately began to help her look when he realized she was rummaging about searching for something amidst the sheets. As they searched around the bed she noticed his eyes were caring, just like they had been the night before, but the scowl wouldn't leave his beautiful face. He spoke after a few minutes of silence, and there was hurt laced in his voice.

-Why do you want to find this ring so badly? Is it because Aizen gave it to you? - He knew without asking what it was she was looking for.

-Aizen? Where did you get that idea from, Ichigo? It was a gift from my brother. I would never wear anything from that _man_. –she said the last word with evident disgust, and Ichigo immediately regretted his unfounded accusation.

-I see…I'm sorry. Surely it is that important to you, isn't it?

-Well it is… - Rukia replied and fell immediately silent, but noticing his evident interest, she continued. – It was my sister's engagement ring. My brother gave it to me a few days after I came to stay with him as a sign of welcome into his family. That day was the happiest day of my life.

Regret for his wrongful suspicions was eating Ichigo up. Now that she mentioned it, he could forever recall her wearing it ever since he'd known her, only he had never paid attention to it. But admitting what he had done felt too embarrassing at that moment, so he offered to her instead:

-Maybe it fell off the bed, you should look for it under the bed…

-Yeah probably! - Rukia agreed, stooping below the bed and going forward with his idea. Ichigo immediately stretched his hand to take it out of the night table's drawer, and closing it as gently as he could, said with fake surprise:

-Oh look! Is this your ring?

Rukia lifted her head from under the bed and saw Ichigo looking down from the top of the mattress, holding her precious heirloom in his hand. He watched her relieved expression for an instant as she smiled knowingly.

-Aren't you going to take it? - Ichigo asked with his hand still outstretched towards her, confused.

Rukia instead climbed back into the bed and hugged him tightly. Ichigo, still with a surprised expression, hugged her back just as enthusiastically.

-You're the most important person to me. Don't ever doubt me. - She said, keeping her face buried in his chest.

Ichigo was impressed by her confession but pretended not to understand what she was talking about.

-I never…

-I love you, Ichigo, I really do. Only you. Forever.

Ichigo nodded to himself, because Rukia's face was still buried in his arms.

-I love you too, Rukia. And I'm sorry. –Rukia shook her head. – I did not want to ruin this perfect night. –Ichigo continued and Rukia shook her head more fiercely. – It's just that I feel so…powerless, leaving you here all alone with that bastard… - Ichigo's insides roared with fury as he recalled the revelations about Aizen. Rukia soothed him, caressing the side of his face while trying to meet his eyes. Looking deeply into her eyes, he took a moment to voice his fears.

– Rukia, I don't think I could be away from you once this is over. It's painful enough to leave you now…and I don't want to do it again.

Rukia was nodding in his arms, which muffled her reply:

-I don't want to leave you either.

At her words, Ichigo's speech and his hand that was softly brushing her hair, stopped altogether. Rukia lifted her head and met with his tense expression.

-What's wrong, Ichigo? We talked about this last…

-Rukia…-Ichigo interrupted before she could finish and suddenly he was turning red, a very deep shade of it. – Once this is over…- He took long pauses as he continued his plea, – Will you…- he gave one last encouraging sigh and blurted out. – let me be by your side forever?

A wide grin lighted up by his confession spread across her face.

-Only if you let me stay by yours, too.

His insides lit up with joy at her words. Feeling ecstatic, he could not refrain from kissing her fully on the lips. He stretched her in his arms and showered the skin of her face with kisses. She was even more beautiful today, as she was glowing in the sun rays that escaped through the window; and he could only think that it was due to their happiness. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, drinking in their happiness. Suddenly Rukia turned to look at the window with a puzzled look on her face. Ichigo listened attentively and also heard the dog outside that was barking.

-Uff, it's alive after all!- He commented and heaved a sigh of relief, failing miserably at hiding his wide grin.

-What? – She demanded, not quite understanding his relief.

-The dog. Last night I had to give it some…

Rukia's glare turned murderous.

-You did what? - She approached him menacingly with a pillow lifted up in her hands.

-I…I couldn't afford it if it started barking; besides it's quite a fierce little beast that you have there…

-Barking? Sode no Shirayuki never barks, unless…- Rukia hurried towards the window and quieted a gasp with her hands. - Ichigo, It's him! Hurry, get out! - Ichigo hesitated for an instant, feeling brave and powerful enough to confront him today, but Rukia threw his shirt at him and told him to get dressed, bringing him back to his senses.

Ichigo was hopping around the room with one leg inside his jeans, trying to gather all his stuff which were scattered around the room when there was a knock on the door. They both froze rigidly in their spots.

-Rukia- sama? Are you awake? I brought your breakfast.-A female voice spoke from behind the door.

The door handle began moving and Ichigo was still half-dressed. He quickly hid behind the thick curtains and Rukia kicked his shirt away with one last movement. Good. Now there was nothing else in sight. The door finally opened and Ise Nanao, her maid in wait, came through it.

-Oh, you're fully awake, miss, why didn't you answer when I knocked?

-…Sorry Nanao, I didn't hear you. I was doing some…exercises-She was really flustered as she made to do some stretches and the maid didn't ask further.

-I will leave the tray here. Aizen-san has just arrived for some diligences with your brother, but he asked me to announce his presence to you. He said to tell you that he'll be visiting you afterwards.

Nanao said and headed for a small table that was next to the window. Rukia's eyes widened in panic as one of Ichigo's shoes was showing from under the cloth. Her eyes traveled from his shoes to Nanao's form, which had halted for an instant and Rukia turned pale. There was no way that the girl had missed it; she was damned. The woman turned to Rukia and continued after an instant as if she saw nothing.

-Aizen did not bring many documents with him today. I expect the reunion to be short, so don't take too long to get dressed, or he will catch you…unready.

Rukia responded in a faint voice, realizing that she meant to keep her secret.

-…Yes.

-If you don't need anything else I'll leave you so you can get ready. Call me when you're finished. - She accompanied her words with a comforting smile. Rukia exhaled a relieved sigh and nodded as the maid left the room.

As soon as Ichigo heard the door click shut, he came out of his hiding spot, letting out a breath he was holding in:

-That was close…

-I bet it was. She definitely caught us.- Rukia replied, also relieved.

-You mean she knows? What if she decides to tell somebody?!

-Easy there, Mr. Worrywart. - She jested with a smile on her lips. – She won't say anything, but you heard her: Aizen is coming in at any moment, you have to get out.

-And how will I do that?

-How you ask? You came in successfully but you don't know how to get out?

-Urahara only helped me get in, I have no more steaks for your dog!

-I'll take care of that; can you climb down the wall?

-…Not sure about that either.

-Good luck then, take this. – She said, handling him a piece of cloth.

-Sheets, really?

-Yes, and quick, or I'll have to throw you out!

-Ok, ok. - He said, walking towards the window. He climbed slowly out of it, concealing a slight tremble in his hands.

-It's not that high. You may break a leg, but nothing more.

-And when I do break it, I'm sure that fierce dog of yours will be waiting at the bottom to devour me…

-She would not! - Rukia exclaimed, offended at his improper assessment of her beloved dog. - She doesn't like carrots!

-What…? - He scowled, offended, and was ready to launch a retort.

She silenced him with a full kiss on the lips. – Just kidding. Hurry now. - He nodded grumbling, and started descending the window using the bunched up cloth which had been tied securely to a railing by the window. Rukia urgently turned towards the door, expecting Aizen at any moment.

-Rukia…-Came Ichigo's voice from out the window.

-What is it?

He waited until she was closer to answer.

-I'll come back for you, I promise. Just endure it for a few more days and I'll get you out of this for good. Do you trust me, Rukia?- She nodded solemnly. – Then just wait for me and don't do anything rush.

She nodded, her eyes full of emotion, reflecting the feelings in his own.

-I won't.

Ichigo gave her a curt nod and slid down the sheets that formed the makeshift rope.

She saw his bright hair shinning in the sun light as he descended and a quiet "I love you" escaped her lips. To her surprise Ichigo looked up and beamed a smile at her, making her heart flutter.

Nanao came out of her mistress' room with a firm pace. As with everyone else in the Kuchiki manor, she had to go about her duties briskly as things here worked more like in the army than anywhere else. She did not spare a glance for the man who had been compelled to be away from Rukia's room. He was sitting outside in the corridor, obediently far from the door, as he had been told. But his impressive figure was hardly discrete to anyone's eyes.

-Ise – san? - His rough and booming voice, that would make even the hairs stand on end on the toughest man, halted her march.

-Yes, Yammy-san? - Her voice was calm and expectant, and she did not bother turning around to face him.

-I heard noises in the Miss' room.

-She was doing exercises. - She replied curtly; she was already growing impatient. Aizen would get there at any moment. But the gorilla-like man pushed further.

-I heard a male voice coming from inside.

-That's because she was watching one of those fitness shows. - The woman said without batting an eyelid.

She started walking away again until the man added hesitantly. -…but she doesn't have a TV in her room.

Nanao turned around and fiercely pinned him with a glare. He held her gaze for a moment but she was tougher and emerged victorious.

-Yes. She does.

Rukia was calling to her dog from the window, trying to hold her attention while Ichigo escaped through the backyard.

She was in high spirits today. Nanao had seen the problem perfectly and had cleared the coast of possible onlookers. She would thank her profusely later; she was the best maid in the world, and today was the best day of her life. Not even Aizen would be able to ruin her mood today.

With her last shout her door opened unceremoniously.

Aizen strode into her room carrying a big boutique box in his hands. He dropped it callously on her bed. _No more presents__,_ Rukia thought, feeling sickened by the gesture.

-Good morning m'dear.

She did not answer. Unperturbed, he put on his fake smile which she dreaded with all her heart. She was not in the mood to tolerate his pretences this morning, so she simply turned around and went to close the window, verifying that Ichigo was already out of sight.

-Are you still not speaking to me, Rukia? You're hurting me deeply… - she doubted he had any feeling she could offend. – I came today because the doctors say, and your brother agrees, that you've been making a lot of progress lately.

Rukia looked at him warningly; they had this cold stasis to which they had stuck for a month and she was not planning on changing her situation. Less of all now that she knew Ichigo was coming to rescue her!

-Don't look at me like that Rukia, you surely didn't believe that we would remain in this stalemate forever, did you?…- Rukia snorted, evidently annoyed. He continued, - It's been long enough for you to forgive me. – She felt furious at him for pretending that they simply had a lover's quarrel.

-How could I ever forgive you?! What you did was way over the top, you're beyond forgiveness. And still you keep threatening me. - She tried to sound fierce but her voice sounded slightly shaky by the end. This urged him on,

-I know I behaved wrongly, Rukia, but I want to make amends to you. I want you to forgive me and for us to start afresh.

-We can't do that anymore.

-Why not Rukia? Remember how we used to love each other? I would have toiled to make you happy with all my might.

She felt her insides churning revoltingly at her delusive memories. But in the end she thought that it was true, they had been together for years. Maybe she could try getting on his softer side.

-Sousuke, you don't want to start afresh with me. If you really did you would let me be free and then try to win me back. She saw his gaze soften and almost congratulated herself until she heard his next words.

-I can't do that, Rukia. I'm doing this for your best interest. It's not safe for you without me anymore.

-Are you threatening me again?

-I'm only reiterating what is best for you. –She was losing her patience, like she did every time she tried to negotiate with him. He seemed as though he had all the time in the world to engage in pointless debates.

-I don't want your protection! Set me free.

-Your only choice is opting to be with me. Why are you so obstinate?

-Because I'll never love you again.

His expression hardened and hurt filled his features. Rukia was slightly breathless, somewhat proud that she could make him show some kind of human emotion. He kept an offended silence until a dark gleam crossed his eyes.

-Is it because of that boy? - She pretended not to know. - The orange-haired boy?

She turned around trying to conceal her feelings. _Where did he hear __about __that__ from;__ had he been spying on her? Had he threatened Nanao? No, she __wouldn't tell on her__…Then who__ would? __Or had it been that moron of a bodyguard that he had forced on her?_ He grabbed her firmly by the arms and shook her angrily to punctuate his demands.

-Answer me, damn it! It's him, isn't it? Has that scrounger taken you away from me?

-He's not a scrounger; and he's a hell lot more of man than you ever will be. - She was looking back at him with fire in her eyes, daring him to say another word.

He started chuckling softly. Almost a whisper, but soon it turned into a mad cackle. Dropping her arms, he reached to cover his with a mirthless laugh. He sounded delirious.

-Your noble fierceness is endearing, my dear. But let me ask you, how does that scoundrel think he could ever pull that off?

-Because he's not taking me away; I'll gladly go anywhere with him.

-No you won't. – His laugh still echoed as if she had just told the funniest joke, while he walked distractedly around the room.

-I'll talk to my brother, he'll help me. - Her tone was courageous, but his careless demeanor was proving her nerves.

-You can't be helped, my dear. Accept your destiny already, and don't irritate me any further.

-I don't care if you're irritated. You will set me free or else I'll tell about everything that occurred that night. With everything I know it will be enough to put you behind bars for the rest of your life.

-No, you won't say a thing if you value your integrity. - He said coolly, approaching her at a menacing pace.

-I have friends who can help me.

-Who exactly? Does your friend know that he's getting himself into a good screw over? Not that you would let him touch your _strait-laced_ ass - Rukia cringed at his brutality. – Does he know that he might be risking the safety of his father and his twin sisters?

Rukia gaped in horror, _what else did __this guy__ know about Ichigo?_ She had to warn him. He had to escape town immediately or else Aizen would chase him down soon after he had left her room.

-I see. So it is the same orange-haired man that we're talking about, indeed. – He was not really waiting for a confirmation, she knew it very well, but Rukia shook her head furiously, locking her gaze with his and hoping to prove her denial. - I can see it in your eyes. –Rukia averted her gaze, defeated and on the verge of angry tears. - And as you were recalling earlier, you do know what I did that night, so you can imagine what I could do tonight if you continue to provoke me.

–Rukia's face contorted in horror, while her mind worked at full speed, searching for a way out of this mess. But his next words struck her as the final blow. - Your cat and mouse game is over now, we're not playing anymore. I'll be waiting for you at the altar on Sunday morning. Your dress is in the box.

She looked back at him in agony but said nothing. Yet again, she had given him her silent agreement to his whims. He approached to give her a peck, but she reacted instantly, furiously hitting him with her closed fists. He sighed with contempt but left the room nonetheless. Rukia could not even think of contesting him. They both understood that she was at his mercy completely now that he had threatened her heart's last refuge.

When the door closed, she felt a thud in her heart. An image of him sprawled all over the bed, snoring softly by her side filled her mind. When she realized that it would never happen again; her heart ached madly at blissful the memories. She remembered Ichigo's family, too, and how warmly they had received her, taking care of her when she was sick even without knowing her. Treating her like she was a member of their family. It was her turn to take care of them, and that meant protecting Ichigo as well.

He did not have a clue about what had just happened; how could everything turn so wrong in just a few hours? He surely had already begun working to help her, probably believing that his identity was still a secret. If she said or did anything wrong, Aizen had made it clear that he could finish Ichigo off before the night was over. She could not give him any reason to do so. She would play along in exchange for Ichigo's safety…forever.

Rukia reached for the box and pulled the robe out from it. It definitely was the most precious gown she had ever seen, like a dress from a fairy tale. But she could only find it hideous, and grimaced at Aizen's sick humor: what an elegant shroud he had bought for her.

* * *

Hello dear readers!

I'm back safe and sound, no aliens had abducted me, I have only been busy. I want to apologize because I know I had commited to post regularly but I'm full of exams and papers and don't have as much time as I expected to in the beggining. But don't worry: slowly but steady I'll keep updating Rukia's and Ichigo's story.

Time to thank you. First of all to my smart, kind, patient and wonderful beta: Kaizokugotenks. If you liked this chapter a bit better than the previous ones is thanks to him, if you didn't is all my fault because i'm still the main writer of it... ;).

Also thanks to Empressminea who with her messages lets me know that there's people out there who actually care about what I write!

And for the rest of you that are reading this, thanks too. Because you probably read the whole story and you haven't give up after it took me so long to update.

I won't try to set any date for the next update, only promise that i'm not dropping it. Take care until then, and let me know what you think about this story!


	11. Suspicion

**Chapter 11**

Suspicion

Ichigo had arrived early at his family's home this Sunday. While he helped Yuzu lay the table he hummed a soft tune in a carefree way. The scowl had left his face this morning after a difficult week, and not even his father would ruin his mood with his pestering. His high spirits were so infectious that even Karin had questioned him earlier about the reason behind it.

-Yuzu! – The girl who was setting the glasses on the table turned her head towards the sitting room where her twin sister was watching TV.

-What is it Karin? Can't I go now?

-Your favorite program has already started, want to watch?

-Sure, I'll be there in a minute. Today they're supposed to reveal who the new girlfriend of Love is!

-_Love_ who?

-The world famous singer! He's been very evasive of the press lately…

-Seriously, who cares?…

Yuzu dismissed her sister's skepticism with a wave of her hand, and loitered into the TV room. But all of the sudden she stopped in her tracks and pulled Karin's wrist, startling her.

-Wha…?

-Isn't that Ichigo's _friend_? The one who came to daddy's clinic? - Karin turned around and opened her eyes as wide as Yuzu's when she realized what her sister was referring to. - Hey Ichigo, isn't that friend of yours, Rukia, getting married?

Karin hurriedly slapped her palm over her sister's mouth to stop her from alerting their brother, but it was too late. Ichigo, who was at the kitchen snatching some snacks before the meal, had heard Yuzu and was now coming into the living room.

The bag of chips he was holding was crushed under his fist soundly. His face turned ashen white and his lips tightened into a line, his eyes fixed sternly on the screen.

-She looks beautiful in that dress, doesn't she? She really looks like a princess. - Yuzu daydreamed, oblivious to her brother's reaction. She turned to look at her brother for confirmation. Ichigo nodded at her after a moment.

Karin was intently looking at Ichigo expecting an outburst, but when their eyes met he merely forced a smile and kept nodding absently.

Karin saw his back as he slowly retreated to the backyard. His pace was uncertain, as if he feared that the floor would crumble under his feet at any moment.

* * *

He had jumped over the fence of the backyard and was now sitting close to the channel on a soft grass hill that descended from his old house.

As if he hadn't had enough of all the disasters that occurred this week at work, the only good thing that had happened to him in the last week (_last week? Probably his whole adult life!)_ had turned out to be a farce. He had been surer of he and Rukia together than he had been of anything else ever…

The memory of that night had been his best encouragement the last few days when any success he made in uncovering the criminal plot had been ruined. He had been so worried that it would take him a bit more time to fulfill his promise to Rukia that he had planned to console her that evening for the extra time it would take to set her free from her captors.

Now he realized that simply nothing had gone right since that night, and she had obviously been toying with him. Her promises, her caresses…that whole night in the middle of a disastrous week that had seemed so blissful had turned out to be the starting point of all of his failures. He had been mocked.

He remembered the phone call with Chad in the morning. The last operation he had planned using the information Rukia had given him that night had turned out to be phony. When the team reached the criminal base, it was clear that there had been a tip off. Ichigo refused to suspect any of his colleagues. The idea of it was simply ridiculous! All of them were men who had his utmost confidence. Most of them had come with him from Tokyo's Unit, and those who had not, he had known since childhood, like Ishida or Chad.

Dread dawned on him as it all began to fit now. He had been neutralized with the "gangster's chick" lure, and he had fallen prey to it without question. Ichigo bitterly regretted that he had confided only in his guts, as he always did, but this time they had been obviously mesmerized by her violet eyes, which had led him terribly astray.

It pained him to remember the looks she gave him. It burned so bad in him that the knot in his throat threatened to release in a lame whimper. The most important mission of his career and his love life had been crushed by his stupidity in just a few days. Perhaps his entire career would be over too when it was revealed that he had been involved with a suspect. Just like an untried rookie.

If only he had listened to his friends at the beginning and stopped meeting up with her altogether, he wouldn't be looking now to a future worse than a gloomy one. His discouragement was blatant, and he couldn't think of any way to fix the situation when his mind was still clouded with memories of her.

A heavy hand on his shoulder startled him. Ichigo turned around defensively and found himself face to face with his father. Isshin's expression was unusually sober, and he crouched next to Ichigo.

-It took me some time to find you, son. Your sisters and I are waiting for you to have lunch.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat effectively, but his voice still came out deflated.

-I don't think I'm staying today, dad. -He took out his phone and looked down at it with feigned interest. - Something came up, I'm afraid.

Isshin clicked his tongue, knowing fully that it was a lame lie.

-The girls told me what happened…May I sit? – The older man didn't wait for the reply and motioned to sit even though his joints complained against the idea. Ichigo shrugged slightly.

After a few moments of silence, Isshin continued. –You know, when your mother and I met, she was engaged to the kid of the family that had fostered her. - Ichigo felt like rolling his eyes for a moment, but his father ignored it. - They had been kind to her and she felt grateful and obliged somehow. Actually she was okay with that because she had not known any better.

Ichigo looked up at his father, annoyed by his retelling of the same old tale. – I know you have heard it before, but you were younger then. You probably didn't comprehend how much stress your mother had to endure when she decided that she loved me and that she could not marry into the family which she owed everything. -Isshin gave a meaningful pause. – I'm sure that she's not indebted to anyone, nor is anybody forcing her to do anything, but still… It can be very hard, Ichigo. –

The younger man shook his head in disagreement, but his father continued. -Life is not easy, and not everybody has the strength to stand up against everything that comes their way. Don't begrudge her too much.

Ichigo unwillingly felt the urge to defend her.

-She's not a coward, dad.

-I don't think so, but I can't believe that she was lying to you either. - Ichigo looked away. – You were quite good with knowing whether someone was lying or not, weren't you? –Ichigo shrugged with indifference. - It has helped you in your job many times before. Do you _really_ think that she's a liar?

-Dad, I probably was not in my right mind because I had the hots for her, so I wasn't thinking clearly.

Isshin shook his head in a disbelieving manner.

-You sound as if she had only been some random fling, but you don't look like that's what you think.

Ichigo took some time before answering. His crazy old man was probably the only person in the world in whom he could confide about this. After what he had learnt today, he was not keen on sharing any of the details of this story with his colleagues. It was not appealing either to leave his feelings out, but his chest, his head, and his whole self felt like exploding, and he couldn't bear it right now.

-You can tell your father. I promise tomorrow everything will return to normal between the crazy old goat and his awkward son.

Ichigo gave a pained chuckle and nodded. His voice sounded strained as he started talking.

-I was totally crazy about her. Ever since we met everything was spinning towards her, and I wanted to keep her forever. I sort of asked her to marry me even, and I thought she was all for it... –Isshin could not conceal his delighted surprise. - You can't imagine how perfect it was when we were together…- He smiled at his last memory, but immediately he shook his head and a pained expression formed on his face as he recollected the aftermath. - I'm such a fool. What a nice laugh she must have had at my expense. I wish it had never happened…

-Do you feel bad because you fell in love with her, or because she didn't love you back?

-Because what I felt about us that day was not true, and she didn't love me back.

-She must really be a good liar to put up a farce like that. - Ichigo nodded disheartened. – Or maybe she was under an impossible amount of stress that she ran away from what was probably her best chance of happiness. Not likely, huh?

Isshin stood with effort and clapped Ichigo's shoulder before leaving.

-I hope next Sunday you'll spar with me instead of moping about over losing a girl! - He waved his hand without looking back.

* * *

Ichigo was staring at the hamburger in front of him. He had asked his godfather for one of the specialties at his bar, but what he was really looking for was a coffee and some waffles. He had just woken up from the longest nap he could muster in several days because recently his days had been full of work. How inconvenient that he had woken up at supper time! He toyed shamelessly with the fork, pinching the hamburger in vain hope that it would turn into a giant muffin.

Still his new plans for the operation were going wrong. He had spent the last few nights awake looking for new ideas to put into action, and evading the moments prior to the sleeping coma, when her tortured looks would assault him. _There he was, moping once again. Shame on him_. But in the end things were going wrong once again, and he couldn't find the source of the latest fouls-up since he had finally accepted the post old Yamma had offered him. Aizen had been on honeymoon with Rukia for two weeks already. It was simply too convenient to make it seem like he was not controlling all of these fatal casualties. But Ichigo had seen enough of his long tentacles to know better that Aizen controlled his business with enough cunning and manipulation without directly staining himself.

Somebody was seated next to him, and after a few moments he started to feel observed. He looked to his right and a familiar blonde was staring at him with unbiased interest.

-Hey sweetie! How nice that we met up today. Care to have a drink with me?

Ichigo remembered her well. Rukia had been furious after his long talk with Matsumoto. She had looked positively cute with her nose wrinkled pretending not to care.

-I'm sorry, I was just leaving. I feel a bit tired.

-Aww! Don't be like that; you haven't even touched your food yet. Come on; let me buy you a drink! - She insisted with a cheeky wink.

She was beautiful, and he was lonely. _What is the matter? Rukia doesn't care about you anymore…screw her!_

-Sure, thank you. – He tried to smile and hoped that the effort wasn't as lame as he felt it was.

She started a blabbering, flirty chat. It was more of a monologue than an actual conversation, but she didn't seem to mind. Ichigo appreciated that, because he was once again immersed in his gloomy hypothesis.

-Well you are not that talkative today. - Ichigo tried to apologize but she didn't let him finish. –I get it, you are tired. Here, take this. – She said putting a note in his hand. - I can offer you a bed to rest, too…

Ichigo gave her a lopsided smile and looked at her as she exited his godfather's bar. Urahara approached him with a meaningful whistle.

-You're being lucky lately, huh? Different from the princess chick, but still not bad at all…

Ichigo ignored the man.

-Sorry Urahara, I don't think I can finish this; I need to sleep more than I do need to eat. –Urahara smiled comprehensively.

-Going after her? She can't be too far from here…

Ichigo chuckled.

-I meant in my own bed.

Urahara showed a disapproving expression.

-You're still as thick as ever.

Ichigo waved him goodbye and went through the door. _Thick? For the love of…He was just tired, he hadn't slept for more than three straight hours in a whole week! Couldn't they give him a break?!_ But the little voice in the back of his head was annoying. _What if he went there? She would never know…but he would._ It was not the right way to forget.

He took the note out of his pocket, and before throwing it into the bin, he opened it to read her address, or her telephone number…or whatever she had scribbled on it. _It's just once_. _It wouldn't hurt._

He froze on the spot.

"_You have a mole inside your team"_

* * *

Rukia was exhausted from the flight. Eight interminable hours stuck next to him in a claustrophobic plane cabin. The flights had been the worst part of their honeymoon.

Luckily Aizen hadn't approached her during any of it. He had kept his word that he would not touch her until it was clear whether or not her pregnancy was true. But the reason behind his apparent gentlemanliness only made her fear what he would do once the act was over.

She had wondered why he hadn't forced her to find out that day, but reckoned it was probably due to some evil plan of his he was hatching. The problem was that now that they were back in Karakura, the truce time would slowly and inexorably come to an end. And with that the most dreadful part of their marriage would come to fruition. Who knew for how long he would permit her charade to go on? But it definitely would not last much longer.

She stubbornly faced the window while the bellboy brought her's and her _husband_'s baggage inside the room. It felt terribly cold inside the building, but she could feel the heated glare of Aizen on the back of her head.

As soon as the boy left the penthouse, she heard his steps crossing the room towards her.

-I have business to attend to. You will stay here and we'll have a talk tonight.

-I want to see my room.

-This is your room.

-Don't expect me to sleep with you; I will have my own separate room.

-You will not embarrass me any further; this is your room and the only place you'll be until we settle this. The doctor will come tonight with the necessary equipment.

Rukia gasped in horror.

-I won't permit it, you said you wouldn't …Sousuke don't do it… - She trembled with horror. Aizen gave a mirthless chuckle.

-Do what? I'm not planning on murdering anyone today. But if it's true that you are with child, when the baby is born you'll wish that the day you betrayed me with that man hadn't existed. That kid will only inspire me on new ways of torturing you for shaming me.

Rukia recoiled in horror, but Aizen pulled her close by the wrist. With his face inches from hers, he spat in a low voice.

-And if you're not, then I'll make sure that won't last for long. – He started to release her and Rukia wanted to complain, but his looks were too menacing for her to do anything. – I'm tired of your meaningless rebellions, you will subdue to me one way or another, _wifey._

He dropped her arm with disgust and headed to the door with heavy steps. After she heard the front door close, she sat on the verge of the mattress, their mattress, from that night onwards. She felt like crying, but was grateful when her eyes refused to oblige. She didn't want to shed any more tears.

She regretted already her cheekiness that day. When he had confronted her about the night she spent with Ichigo, she had had the brilliant idea of forging the lie, hoping that he would repudiate her before the marriage took place. She thought he would be too ashamed to continue the union, since one of his men had told him that a man had been seen coming out of her window. But telling him that had somehow crossed the line, and now he held no love, or sick love, for her anymore. He had made a personal quest of crushing her.

When had this nightmare started? If she hadn't met Ichigo, perhaps this would not be happening…but Ichigo… he had been the ray of sun in her life. She wanted to keep her memories of him, and knowing he would be safe through her sacrifice was enough to help her endure anything. She hoped with all her might that he would live a long and happy life. Maybe they could meet after it was all over, and be happy together then.

Rukia sighed in defeat. What should she do on the first day of the rest of her sad life? _When did she become such a defeatist?_ She always was a fighter. She would not let him win! She would go down fighting!

* * *

She was in his bachelor pen, and although it was not likely, perhaps she could find incriminating stuff if she looked around. She had a long evening ahead and she could start searching while hoping for the lucky card.

She couldn't believe how careless Aizen had been by letting her run free around his stuff. In the end she found a lot of suspicious information. Granted, nothing was totally incriminating but, everything put together would definitely look bad to a judge. Except perhaps for that piece that she had found…

-What. Are. You. Doing?

His expression was beyond rage as he entered the suite. Rukia truly feared that he would hit her right then. She tried to stammer a coherent response but her thoughts failed her that very moment. Why did he have to arrive early? But it was done, she was busted. Let's get it over with… for better or worse.

-There's more than enough proof here to send you to jail for the rest of your life.

-And who's going to make me? - His tone was not mocking or boasting. It was pure loathing.

-I will, and then I'll be free.

-Free? FREE?

-Yes. Free, you can't keep me in here forever. They will catch you someday, and if I can I'll help them do it.

-Them…

-Yes _them_, the police.

-You understand nothing. - He looked full of contempt as he turned away.

Rukia was surprised that he did nothing further and felt bolder.

-I will take all of this to the cops and then you'll be out of my life for good.

-Don't be stupid, Rukia. Did you think you saw all of what you saw today simply because I was careless? Yes I am careless, but that's because nothing, NOTHING, will ever happen to me.

He said this pulling her by the wrist with such force that she almost fell to the floor. But he didn't stop; he pulled her along outside the penthouse and into the elevator. And pulled her again out of it and threw her into the car that was waiting for them outside the building.

Rukia was rubbing the soreness on her wrist when the car arrived at the central police station of Karakura. Aizen had not uttered a word inside the car, but his rage had been building up during the ride. When the car pulled over, he pulled her harshly by the upper arm and took her out of the car unceremoniously.

Then Aizen rushed inside the building, dragging her along. At some point Rukia stumbled and fell to the floor and he kept tugging and trailing her along the floor.

-Get up, damn it! I'm sick of your tantrums. You see the faces of the people around here? – Many administrative workers from the lower offices were looking at the couple astoundingly, but did nothing to stop him. – The police won't help you either, they all work for me, girl! – His raging demeanor was making him heave in his speech. - Give up already, and start behaving as the wife you are!

Rukia was struggling to stand and keep the pace at the same time, which left her no breath to answer, but Aizen could see the desperation on her face.

-Today I will convince you once and for all of the uselessness of your attempts of reporting me. You will subdue now. –He said while approaching a door with a plaque that read: Chief of Police—Karakura Town. He yanked it open with great clatter and without taking his eyes from Rukia demanded:

-Tell chief Tousen all of what you found out about me! Don't spare one detail, and see what he does! –Rukia was looking up at the Chief from the floor where she was crouching, held high from the arm by Aizen. Her mouth was hanging a bit low and her eyes fixed on the man. _At last he had managed to make her understand her situation._ But… she has _hope?_ He looked inside the room. A tall, bright-haired man was looking at him through eyes like slits from behind the desk. Aizen noticed his orange hair, as fierce as his expression, as the man approached them.

-Let go of the girl.-His thunderous voice commanded.

Aizen refused to comply. _When had Tousen been devoid of his position_? _Nobody had informed him of that during his honeymoon._

-Officers!

In an instant a crowd of uniformed men were holding Aizen immobile. The new Chief's fist strangled his wrist forcing him to let go of Rukia's arm. She fell a bit lower from where she was crouching with a small thud.

Ichigo slowly raised her from the floor tugging her hands up with care. He did not take his eyes off Aizen while he held Rukia. His frown showed a deep scowl full of the concentration it was taking him to restrain his rage. But his eyes were loud.

-You shall leave this office immediately. Don't even think about leaving town, we will be watching you closely.

The policeman started to unleash the man. And the corners of Aizen's lips formed in a smug smirk.

-You have nothing against me. - He almost laughed with the lack of answer from the policemen.

Ichigo replied with nothing but a killing stare until he turned around to leave.

-I will make you pay for what you did today, too. - Ichigo warned.

* * *

Hello dear readers, here I am back again!

You thought I had dropped it? I'm sorry, I know it took me long enough, but it's all i can do with the exhausting rhythm of my classes. I hope you all liked this last chapter, if you did is all thanks to my dear beta reader, who did a grand job with it.

If this is your first time reading this story, wellcome on board, if not, thanks for reading me this chapter after so long, I appreciate it so much.

See you on the next chapter. I hope it wont take me this long.


End file.
